A Differant Kind of Side Effect
by hamishwarfare
Summary: After delivering Puge's sandwich, Lilo becomes gravely ill and the only cure is an untested formula that Jumba has been working on, it works but with some weird side effects. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic, so it defenatly will not be perfect! on the side note forgive me for not spelling correctly (I tried my best to make it all correct), for changing spelling of names (I never notice when I do things like that) and if you think the characters are not correct, this was done the way I think the characters sound. Finally I did not mean to copy any ideas that other writers have done, this is purly from my head.

* * *

**A Differant Kind of Side Effect**

The sun had set hours ago over the small house where a little girl once wished apon a star for a freind that would never run away and ended up with an entire new ohanna. They where all sleeping happily... well not all of them. Jumba Jukeba Evil Geniouse Scientist of Quelta Quan was in his ship working on an experiment that refused to leave his head no matter how hard he tried. He did not know exactly what it was suppose to do, all he did know was that the chemecles that he was mixing to geather would not make another of his 'Evil Geniouse creations', but instead a formula that could help a person recover from a horrible desiese of some sort. He figured that the only way the experiment would allow him the pleasure of sleeping and leave him alone was to create it. As the night pushed on and the experiment was nearing completion he noticed that some of the chemicles might change the exteriour of a person and he also noticed that some of the chemical strands where ones that had been used in the vital parts of his 'Evil geniouse Experiments',the chance of the formula changing a person seemed to be quite a small chance but he still made a mental note of that as he continued to push on with the experiment that was beggining to let off after so long of nagging the 'Evil Geniouse'.

"Finally, experiment is now being compleated. yawn Maby now I can be hitting sac for some 40 eye winks" Jumba managed to get out through yawns. He put the formula into a cold medical box that was on the way to a spare bed that was set up from all the way back when Lilo tried to have a slumber party, but instead made four Stitches " yawn For once being the forgetting to tidy up after self has being the saving of life" he said to himself before slipping into the life saving bed "Am getting too old for the up being all night" he said just before he went into a well deserved, and nag free from any bothersome experiment, slumber.

At the house at the exact time jumba manages to get to sleep Lilo and Stitch are starting to get up and plan for all the fun activitys that they will be doing later on in the day. "Stitch, now remember that today is sandwich day, so i need to get a penutbutter sandwhich to puge the fish" Lilo said to Stitch as they entered the kitchen "Morning Lilo, did you and the little monster have a good sleep" said the self proclamed 'Earth Expert' that had a brain the size of a pea "Morning Plekly, yes me and Stitch both had a good night sleep" replied Lilo "Ih" Stitch said in agreement. It wasent until both Lilo and Stitch were sitting down and eating their cerial, which Plekly had got for them, that Lilo noticed both Jumba and Nani where not in the kitchen "Plekly where is Nani and Jumba, they are usally here eating breakfast when me and Stitch come down." Lilo said to the walking noodle and Stitch being Stitch was too preoccupied with his breakfast to notice the conversation going on. "Nani had to go to work early today for some reason, and last night Jumba was tossing and turning and mumbling something about an experiment that would not let him sleep. So I think he went to his ship to do the experiment, but I'm not sure about that last part." Plekly said.

Lilo was wondering what Jumba's experiment was throught the remainder of her breakfast. She wondered if it was a new cousin but that thought went out of her mind the moment she remembered the 627 incident. "Jumba would never make another one after that" she said quietly to herself. "Gabba" was the only reply that came from her best freind "Oh, did I just say that out loud sorry. I was only thinking what Jumba was doing and what the experiment could be Stitch" she said truthfully. They where walking towards the beach since they had a penutbutter sandwich for Puge and also because Jumba had the enterance ramp of his ship up, so she could not find out what he was doing. Stitch said that he would be able to open the spacecraft for her, but she thought that he might be sleeping and did not want to wake him by having the noise of the ramp decending to let her in. Stitch accepted the explanation since he knew how much he hated to be woken up agenst his will, which thinking about it now Stitch relised that it happened to him quite often.

As Lilo and Stitch made it to the beach they noticed that the beach was much quieter than it should be on such a perfect day. The sky was blue and as clear as a crystal, the waves where the best that she had seen all year but there were only a small handful of people on the beach. Most of them where eather ealderly coupples that only seemed to splash near the shore, or teenage girls who where obsessed with how their tan looked and could be seen spending all day on the beach without ever touching the water let alone the surf. "Stitch this is just so strange, this has got to be the best day so far this year, but no one is in the water and very little people are on the beach. Stitch do you know whats going on?" asked a concerned and choriuse Lilo. "Mega don't know Lilo. Mega go ask cannonball while youga give Puge sandwich." replied a just as confused and choriuse Stitch.

Lilo had agreed to the plan and got ready to go see puge and give him the penutbutter sandwich. She put on her swimsuite as well as her goggles and dived into the water happily. Puge was in his same place he usally is located at except this time puge seemed differant, he did not seem to be his energetic self and was more hesitent than usaual when getting the sandwhich from Lilo. Almost as soon as she gave Puge the sandwich, Puge swam away very quickly and Lilo noticed something move at the corner of her eye. She spun around to see what was behind her to find...nothing. Nothing was behind her, no strange creature that could cause her harm and no dangerouse fish that might mistake her for a meal. She calmed down considerbly until she relised that there was not even fish behind her or in any other direction, normually there are hundreads of fish as far as the eye can see but now it was like a ghost town desearted of life. So she made a dash to the shore because like any other person in a situation like hers, she was really freaked out. She breaks the surfas and takes a big breath of air that thretened to tear her lungs down the seams. As she catches her breath something sneaks up to her and penetrates her leg forcing her attention to the area, within a blink of an eye the pain is gone and Lilo could not see anything there that might have caused the pain. As Lilo swims to shore she begins to feel a bit faint, as soon as she gets to the shore she sees a very worried looking Cannonball and Stitch, both of which rush over to Lilo just in time to catch her before she collapse'ed to the ground unconsiouse.

After Stitch explained what he was going to do while Lilo went to give puge a penutbutter sandwich he quickly ran off to find cannonball. As Stitch expected Cannonball was on the cliffs just off the beach, but Stitch was shocked to find that he was not jumping into the sea creating the ritchouse waves that all the surfers on the island drool over. Instead Cannonball was just lounging around and looking very nervouse. Stitch ran up to the wave creating cousin of his and asked what going on here. Cannonball did not take his eyesight off the water for some reason and said the conversation is in their own language but written in ours so we can understand what they are saying "Your big council freind with the black shades told me not to go into the water since their is a deadly bacteria lurking in the water. He did say that it should not survive lond in the salt and I could start making waves as soon as the fish start comming back." Cannonball said trying to end on a happier note.

As Cannonball finally managed to look away from the water to look at his cousin, he had to rub his eyes in disbelief. Stitch'es fur had changed colour from a lovely blue that suit him pritty well cannonball thought, to a ghostly white that seemed to drain the life of the poor person it covered. Caushesly and slowly Cannonball asked what is wrong. That one question snapped Stitch back to reality and dashed off in the direction that he came, going faster than he thought possible for him. As Cannonball saw this he relised that Lilo must have gone into the water, probably giving that fish of hers a penutbutter sandwich like what she dose every week. On quew just like what happened to Stitch, Cannonball chased after Stitch the only way he could move fast enough to atempt to keep with him, by bouncing on his patookie.

Cannonball managed to get to Stitch just in time to stop him from going into the water and killing himself trying to rescue Lilo. "Stitch don't go, you will only kill yourself, you cannot swim!" Cannonball got out as soon as he managed to grab Stitch. "LILO IS IN THERE I MUST SAVE HER OR I MIGHT LOOSE MY BEST FREIND!" replied a frantic Stitch who managed to gain his fur colour back over all of his panic. "I will get her, I can swim and I float so their is no chance she can drown with me going after her" came his logical responce from his cousin. Stitch was about to argue more with his cousin but motion out the corner of both of their eyes gained their attention. It was Lilo comming out of the water however she did not look very well and it was shone when both Stitch and Cannonball went over to see if she was O.K, for at that moment Lilo passed out and begun a decent to the ground. Fortunetly for her Stitch and Cannonball managed to catch her before she made contact with the dark gold sand that was below them.

Across town back at Jumbas ship, Jumba is just waking up from his peacful, but not very comfortable, sleep "Ahh, silly small extra bed. Maby saving life last night, but is destroying life now!" Jumba complained as he tried to get feeling into his back. "What is being time I'm wondering" he mummbled as his back begun to feel better, as soon as he remembered where he put the ships clock he went to check. As he made his way to the bridge, which was the place he put the clock last, he went past the cold medical box that had the formula he was working on last night. He stopped and looked at the cabanet for a few seconds mummbling all the while about how much that experiment annoyed him before continuing his corse to the bridge, what he did not know was that he would regreat those words later on. As soon as he made it to the bridge he say that it was nearly noon, and as soon as he looked up and out of the window he noticed Plekly wondering over to the ship "Hmm what would Plekly be wanting from me?" he asked himself as he heard him knock on the enterance ramp. Jumba walked down to the ramp and opened it up to allow his silly earth female discised freind into the ship. "Jumba its nearly noon and I was beggining to wonder if everything is all right, because you missed breakfast and you have never missed a meal as far as I am aware" Plekly said. "I am being fine Plekly, that curced experiment took me all night to being compleat, I'm only just getting to the being up" replied a still sleepy jumba. "Am going to house for some breakfast" he said to him "don't you mean lunch since it's noon and all" came the repliy "hmm, having point there" the evil geneouse said before continuing his treck to the kitchen.

By the time Jumba reached the kitchen and began making some crispy toast, Nani came through the front door with a tired look on her face. She went in the direction of the only noise in the house, which was the kitchen. As she entered Jumba had just made himself some coffee and was sitting at the table waiting for his toast. "Morning bigger girl, why the tired look on face?" Jumba asked. "Some time yesterday something happened out at sea and swept some containers contaning something hazordus to the shore. i was called to help keep people away from the area as they cleared them away." said Nani as she was reaching to get some coffe herself. "Ahh I am seeing, would it be possible for some of the contents of the containers to leak into sea?" Jumba asked a bit worried, "even if they did, the stuff that was in the containers gets destroyed with basic salt, so if any of the substance got out it would simply be destroyed thanks to the salt in the sea. But the sea is still not safe for another couple of hours since the stuff takes about 12 hours to get destroyed by salt" Nani said after taking a drink from her coffee. Then a thought jummped into her head "Hay Jumba have you seen Lilo anywhere?" Nani asked, thinking she should remember something about today "have not been seening little girl today" Jumba said as he reached the toaster to get his toast. Just the Plekly came in from the back door after cleanning the ship and putting away the makeshift bed. "Plekly have you seen Lilo today?" asked a now worried Nani, " why yes, I saw her and the little monster hed off into town. Lilo was carring a penutbutter sandwich and mentioned something about smug," Plekly said wondering why it was so important. "Smug, Plekly do you think she could have said puge", "yes thats it, it was not smug it was puge but why is that so important?".

lt was then that Plekly noticed Nani was nervouse "Nani is everything ok you seem scared". Just at that moment the front door was liturelly thrown off its hinges, as Stitch and Cannonball carried the unconsuse Lilo into the house and up to her room. Everyone in the kitchen came running into the hallway to find the door on the floor and mud traks that led to Lilo's room. In Lilo's room Stitch has just put her into her bed and Cannonball pulled her covers over her and placed a towel over her head. Nani enters the room quietly to see what is going on, then as she looks at the bed her face changes from an annoyed and quite angry face to one of pure fright and scared. Stitch turned around and said very softly "Mega sorry about door, only quick way to get into house". The only thing that Nani did was to pat his head very softly before going to Jumba and ask him if he could find out what is wrong with Lilo.

Over the next few hours the house was so qiet that you could have heard a needle drop three rooms away, while Jumba tried to figure out what was wrong with Lilo. Finally after two of the longest hours any of them had ever experianced Jumba had the results "I am having the good and bad news. The bad news is that little girl has a desiese that is unknown to me, and it is being faital unless treated. Good news is that experiment I was working on last night could be for to saving her life. However is untested and could possibly change her in some way or another" Jumba announced to everyone. "Will your experiment cure her if you give her it?" was all that Nani could say. "Formula I created would be having an approximatly 87.5 chance of saving little girl if she dose take it. Formula seems to be created for this one purpose since it is having same type of structure as bacteria causing little girl to be ill" Jumba said to Nani. Without having to say anything ealse Jumba relised what Nani would say to him, so he quickly rushed off to his spaceship and collected the formula.

Within 5 minutets Jumba had given Lilo the formula, "now is the waiting and seeing, to see if formula is working and having any side effects" he announced to the house. Cannonball was still there trying to comfort Stitch and Plekly was doing the same to Nani only this time he was having a positive effect instead of getting Nani to crouching into a huddle and start crying into her hands like the last time something very bad happened to Lilo. They where all in the sitting room the t.v was on but nobody was listening to it. Now that Jumba had left Lilo's room Nani went in and just watched over her little sister not caring about anything ealse. Stitch told Cannonball that he would be alright and that he just needed time to get over this problem, so Cannonball took this time to return the his one place and supply the surfers with their perfect waves, thats if the fish had decided to returned indicating that the sea was clean once again. Stitch, after saying goodbye to Cannonball, joined Nani and started watching over his best freind.

Throught the remainder of the day both Stitch and Nani watch helplessly as Lilo fought the virus that made her ill and prayed that she would pull through. It was'nt until 9 at night that their prayers where answered. Very slowly Lilo opened her eyes to see both Nani and Stitch looking into her face, both of which had the exact same expression of relife, happieness, sadness and worry all rolled into one. She wished she had her camera to get a picture of this once in a lifetime moment. It was when she tried to move her arms to hug both faces when she relised that even if she did have her camera, she would not be able to lift it up to her face to take the picture. Her whole body was like one big weight that she could not move, so instead she said something that she thought would cheer both of them up "Puge the fish says hi". That one sentence let loose the flood gates of both Nani and Stitch and they all just spent hours in one big groupe hug with tears escaping the embrase and creating a lake on the floor.

Lilo had indeed recovered, but had to stay in bed for eight days on orders of Jumba. Lilo accepted that as well as all the tests that Jumba gave her but on the fourth day she began to feel weard. She did not feel bad or anything, it was just that she felt differant for some reason. So The next time Jumba visited to get some more tests on her, which was the only time that the room was empty except for Jumba and herself ofcourse, she told him how she felt. "Am thinking is work of my formula that I used to be saving life. Formula was untested, had several chemicles that changes ones DNA and molecular structure as well as it having several sequences of biological code I used to make all my evil geneouse creations, I am being the not surprised that this is being happening. What is surpriseing me is that it is happening so quickly" Jumba said to the now very confused Lilo. "What dose that all mean Jumba?" she asked, "is simple, now that all those chemecles are in your system, you will be changing into something simmilar to one of my evil geneouse experiments" he declared to the now shocked little girl. "You...you mean that...I...I will become one of...Sti...Stitches cousins!" "for lacking of better words...yes. But will still be same person, just in...how you say differant body?. No am meaning same body but upgraded! No am meaning...ACH I cannot get correct words for to be comming out of head" Jumba said quite annoyed. "Thats ok Jumba I think I get the idea, i will only look like an experiment, but i will still be me" a calmer and more relaxed Lilo replied helpfully. "Nearly correct little girl, you are being right for the most part except that you will also be have abilities of experiments" Jumba stated now relaxing and calming down. "Am also thinking that over the next few days are to being quite painful as your body changes, so was wondering if little girl wanted to be sleeping while all this is happening. Your body has still not recovered from the virus and you need alot of rest, since the altering of your body will also take alot of energy it would not be surprising if you where to be sleeping most of the time anyway, but the times that you where up I could imagen being very uncomfortable and probabily quite painful too" Jumba said with concern in his voice. Lilo heard everything Jumba said, but that was not the main thing she was actully conserned with "dose anyone ealse in the house know that I will change into a cousin Jumba?" This question suprised the evil geneouse, so musch so it took him several minutets to think of what to say "Only bigger girl is knowing that you will be changeing into experiment, no one ealse in the house knows. Do you want me to be tell them?" "no, I want to give them a surprise and show them later...What did Nani think about the idea of me being asleep for so long." _'Again little girl is thinking of others before she is to be making a choice, but she is still enjoying the situation and what fun it will bring later on. She is defenatly being old self again' _Jumba thought to himself. Then he noticed the expression on Lilo's face and decided to answer her question "eeh, bigger girl is being happy for it since will make you better much quicker." With that said Lilo's mind was made, she would allow herself to be asleep for all that time as long as only Nani and Jumba where allowed too see her and that they did not tell anyone ealse that she would become an experiment, to which Jumba agreed and made shure that it would happen.

So the next day he transfered Lilo to his ship, so that he could get better monitering equipment to her, as well hiding her better from Stitch but he did not tell him that, and placed her into a deep sleep. Then he told every one that only him and Nani are allowed access to Lilo incase something is brought to her that might make the situation worse. VERY reluctantly Stitch agreed to the termns, even though he did not like the idea of helplessly sitting by and waiting for his best freind in the universe to become well enough so that he could see her. But Jumba swore that it would take about 3 maby 4 more days and then Lilo would be as good as rain once again.

As you might have expected, the next three days for Stitch where all just one big boring nightmare. The day after Lilo was put into a quarintined area of Jumba's ship he went to go tell Cannonball that Lilo would make a full recovery. Then went on to explane in fine detail what he had done throught all the time Lilo was asleep which made him feel better after he told someone about his woring, however by the end of the story Stitch noticed that it was now night and Cannonball was fast asleep. Stitch was annoyed at this, but he relised that he would have done the same if he was in Cannonballs position. So he just quietly left to go back to the house and at least try to get some sleep. This sort of ruitine continued throught the days, where Stitch would wonder the island thinking about how much he missed Lilo until he found a cousin. Then they would just talk to each other trying to make the other feel better about something. Then Stitch would go home have something to eat and try to get information about how Lilo is doing before going up to his/her bedroom and stare at Jumba's ship until worring himself to sleep.

Then the 3rd day came and Stitch was over joyed, he was even happier when he saw Jumba and the evil geneouse told him that he could see Lilo later on in the day when she has fully woken up. Stitch attitude, which had begun to worrie everyone that was around him, quickly turned back to his destructive self. He collected everything that Lilo treasured so much into her wagon, then he did the only thing he could do and that was sit paitently until Jumba came to collect him. Stitch was getting impationt even though he had been sitting in the living room for only several seconds to him they felt like hours, he started getting fidgety and began to rip up the couch waitting for Jumba. To the relife of the couch, as well as the house, Stitch did not haft to wait long for Jumba to come and take the now energetic and happy wreckingball to see Lilo.

As Stitch entered the ship he saw that Nani and Plekly where already there greeting Lilo, who was out of bed and looked as good as new. "STITCH" was all Lilo could say as she ran towards her best freind arms out ready to imbracec him. "LILO" was the only thing Stitch could say in reply, as he copied Lilo in a dash towards her, armes in the exact same position ready to give and recieve a very big hug. They imbraced in each others arms for 10 minutets straight before they let go, and it was only to collect air that their lungs demanded from them both. It was'nt until they seperated from the hug that Stitch thought he noticed some differances in Lilo. For starters Lilo had never hugged him so hard before, but he dismissed it thinking it was because they had not been togeather for so long. Then their was that feeling all over his fur, it felt like a static charge around his body where he was touching Lilo, but he again dismissed it as being just the joy he felt now that his best freind was her old self once again.

After that touchie reunion they all went into the house and got a big breakfast orginised to selebrate the full recovery of Lilo and that their ohhana did not get any smaller than it was already. It was during this time that Stitch noticed that Lilo was wearing something on her right wrist, it was black with a button on each corner and it had a digital read out of the time as well as 'holo enable' underneath the time, it was a watch. He had never seen her wear a watch before, so he asked her about it. "Jumba gave it to me when I woke up the today, telling me it was a present from him to me. I really like it and I think Elvis might have worn a watch simmeler to this one" she said enthusiatically. This conversation caused mixed expression on the faces of Jumba and Nani, which Stitch noticed causing him too wonder why they had made those faces. Lilo just went back to her breakfast _'hmm when should I show Stitch what this watch is really here for'_ she thought as she took another spoon full of her cereal.

On the other side of the island in the space ship that is situated next to a waterfall, the experiment container computer beeps loudly indicating that a new experiment was activated. Arriving by elevator from a lower deck of the ship Gantu mummbles something about doing all the work on the ship and getting no respect from anyone, he goes to the computer and turnes it on. "Warning, experiment activated. Number unknown, primary function unknown" was all that the computer said as it showed the piture of the experiment. "Stupid contraption must be broken, containment computer activate self diagnostic." he said to the machine thinking it might be able to repair itself. " All systems green, no fault detected" was all he got from the computer. Just as he was wondering what to do, he gets a call from the most annoying gerbal in the galaxy "GANTU, is that another valuble experiment that you are letting get away. You incompitant fish faced fool what is your excuse this time?" "Sir I think the containment computer is broken, it has given me a picture but no other information on the experiment" he said not surprised at this unannounced call. "Thats is because the experiment is not regestered to the computer YOU FOOL, Jumba must be making new experiments. GET THAT EXPERIMENT it is probably more powerful that 626, so get going and CATCH IT YOU FISHY FACED IMBOSILE" said the deranged gerbal before hanging up leaving Gantu to his thoughts. "Hey fish face was that hamster jerk on the line the line just there" came 625's voice from the kitchen. "Yes it was, he thinks this experiment is a new one that Jumba made, but I just think that the computer is broken" he said as he got his holster on and collected a containment capsual. "If your going out would you do me a favour and get some more bread. I think were going to run out pritty soon." 625 shouted after Gantu, as he left to capture this experiment.

Lilo and Stitch where walking down to the beach to see Cannonball, Lilo wanted to thank him for helpping Stitch take her home on that dreadful day and to show him that she was all better now. As they got to the town, Lilo's hula instructor was comming out of the market with some groceries when he saw Lilo walk by him "hello Lilo it is good to see you are all better. Also I would like to tell you that their will be no hula parctuse for the next couple of weeks, since I myself haft to take care of an unwell reletive, but that dose not mean you should stop practicing" he said to her before going off in the opposit direction of the town.

As they arrived at the beach Lilo saw that the beach was once again full of people both in and out of the water. This made Lilo much happier and more energetic, so she started to run in the direction Cannonball is usally at with Stitch right on her tail. It was here that Stitch noticed Lilo was much faster than she was before, infact she was about the same speed as Stitch. This really confused him since he had no explenation to this and now that he thought about the static feeling that he had when he hugged Lilo earlier, happened again when she accidently bumped into him on her way to get changed out of her pajamas and into her favorite dress, the red one with white leaf patterns so they could go and see Cannonball. "comeon Stitch I thought you where faster than me" Lilo said teasingly to Stitch _'is she hinting to me that there is something differant with her...that must be it, there must be something differant about her but what? She acts the same except for these hints and she looks the same and her sent has not changed either, so what could it be' _Stitch thought to himself as they made it to the rocks that Cannonball jumps off to make those waves of his.As Cannonball climbed back up to make another wave he got a nice surprise, Lilo was the first person there followed closely by Stitch both of which were pantion a little bit. "Cannonball I would like to thank you for what you did the last time I saw you" Lilo said to him. Cannonball did not know what to say, he did it without expecting anything and here is Lilo personally thanking him on what he did. Really the only thing he could say was that she was welcome and that she did not need to thank him, however it was in his native toung since he did not know any english but he was Stitch there and he would have translated it for him. Stitch herd this conversation and was about to translate what Cannonball said when Lilo surprised every one there, she said that she wanted to thank him for what he done on that day in the same language that Cannonball used.

That one little stunt of Lilo's confirmed to Stitch that she was indeed differant in some way and that she was hiding it "so Lilo, when are you going to show meega what is differant about you?" he asked knowing what the reply would be. "Stitch I was wondering when you would relise that I was hiding something" replied a smiling Lilo. She moved in front of both Stitch and Cannonball then held out her watch and pressed a button. The watch made a beeping sound and the words 'holo enable' that where under the time vanished, then Lilo began to get static and fuzzy. A flash made Stitch and Cannonball shield their eyes for just a second, then slowly as they uncovered their eyes they did not see Lilo standing there but instead an experiment. The experiment was the same height as Lilo and was wearing the same clothes Lilo was but they were the only things that resembled Lilo. The experiment looked very similar to Angel except she was a purplish blue colour, with black claws instead of pink. Her chest and the area around her eyes were the same colour as Angle's too, her antennas were as long as angels where but they did not curl up at the end instead they just hanged down thanks to the force of gravity. Then she took off the clothes that she had on and spun around so they could see her back, on it was a leaf that looked the same as the ones on her dress except it was the light pink colour that was on her chest and around her eyes, not white like the ones on the dress.

"So Stitch, what do you think of the new me?" she asked very happily, she liked being an experiment and did not want to go back to being her old self, she had hardly experimented with this new body and already she was enjoying herself more than when she was human. Stitch was shocked, he had no idea that she was hiding something as radicle as becomming an experiment, so he did the only thing he could in a situarion like this... he fainted. "I thought this might shock you Stitch, Cannonball could you help me take him to the house please" she asked. But she did not get a reply from him. As she turned to look at the wave generator, she saw that he too had fainted. "ooh bother why do these two haft to go and faint on me like this, allwell best try and get them to the house. I hope what Jumba said was true and that I do get some experiment abilities namely super strength or this is going to be hard" she said to herself. After hoisting Stitch up onto one of her shoulders, she found that she indeed had super strength _'well this is going to make it alot faster and easier' _she thought as she hoisted Cannonball into her other shoulder before dashing off in the direction of home.

Stitch woke to find that he was back in his bed with Cannonball in Lilo's. He looked around the room to see if Lilo was there, but he did not see her in the room. As he looked at the clock he saw that it was after dinner, _'how long was I out?' _he pondered to himself not remembering what had knocked him out earlire today or at what time. A stiring noise comming from Lilo's bed told him that Cannonball was waking up "Cannonball are you ok" he asked with concern and confusion in his voice. "I'm ok...I think, ugh I had the weardest dream ever I drempt that Lilo had turned into an experiment like us and liked being it over her old self" Cannonball said still groggy from his sleep. As he looked towards Stitch he was confused as to why Stitch was giving him a strange look "Cannonball I had a simmiler dream about Lilo". Both of them looked at each other nervusly and then looked at the elevtor that led down to the rest of the house. Quickly they both got out of their desegnated beds and went down the elevator hoping that Lilo was not really a cousin. As they got into the kitchen they saw Jumba sitting at the table reading the paper "aah 626 and 520, so glad to be seeing you up and bout. Was wondering when you two would be waking up, would you like something to eat I can be heating up some of the dinner if you like?" he asked the two experiment. Food was the last thing on their minds right now "where is Lilo" they asked in unison to their creator "little girl is being in bath by orders of bigger girl but you two must be hungry, so I heat up dinner for both of you while you wait for her to be getting out of tub" Jumba said as he made his way to the fridge to collect the left overs of the dinner for the two still confused experiments.

Lilo was taking a bath by the orders of Nani just before she went out on a 'not date' with David. She was having her usual fun in the bath as well as doing all the important stuff as well, like washing her FUR to make shure that it was clean and also to make shure that there was nothing in her fur to make her feel uncomfertable when she goes to sleep. "Man keeping you fur clean is tuff work" she complained to heself as she got out of the bath and started drying off with a towl, as she dried herself she kept thinking of the reaction both Stitch and Cannonball gave her as she showed them the new and improoved Lilo _' I still can't get over it, I showed them that I am still me except that now I look and have the abilities of them' _she thought over giggling as the replay of how Stitch fainted as she turned off the hologram that Jumba gave her to hide herself from every one when she wanted to look human.

After she finnished drying herself off she wasled towards the kitchen to get a drink before going to see if Stitch and Cannonball were awake yet. As she got nearer to the kitchen she heard Stitch and Cannonball talking about something she could not hear, thinking it was about the surprise she gave them earlier she went into the kitchen without her hologram on thinking that they were use to see her like this or needed to become use to see her like this. As soon as she entered the kitchen both Stitch and Cannonball stopped talking and just stared at her rubbing their eyes several times to make shure that they were not seeing things. This again made Lilo giggle and even blush a little bit at their reaction. "I take it that you two are not use to seeing me like this, well you better get use to it for as far as I know there is no cure for what I have become right Jumba" she asked the evil geneouse of the house. "Well unless you are wanting virus to be comming back, no" he said before getting up and leaving them all to talk.When bed time fanally arrived, Stitch had finally accepted that this was how his best freind was going to look like from now on. Cannonball had left a couple of hours ago after he had accepted that this was the new Lilo and that their was nothing that would change her mind.

The next day Lilo was waiting for Stitch to come back from getting his shots with Nani. She wanted to go with them but Nani said that the lady at the shelter might get confused as to which pet needs the shots and that jumba wanted to see if he could figure out what powers she had. She had just finnished the tests that Jumba had given her and was inside going through the data and fileing it into the computer, when Lilo fet the ground shake. 'That can only be one person' she thought as she put her hologram on to hide the fact that she was now an experiment. At that moment Gantu came out of the forest looking quite angery "earth girl where are you hiding the new abbomination that Jumba created" was all that he said to Lilo. Lilo was getting annoyed at Gantu because she was not in the mood to see his fishy face "we don't have the experiment, you big dummy" "well then if you are not going to hand over the experiment willingly, then I will trade that experiment for you, you proto earthling" he said as a containment capsul surrounded Lilo. Gantu then ran off to his ship after leaving a letter saying what his demands where for the return of Lilo.

As Gantu was walking down a path to his ship he was mummbling about how great his plan was working out. Lilo was already working on a plan of her own to escape from the containment pod. She had tooken off her watch and set it so that the hologram looked like it was curled up into a ball crying, then she got one of her claws and make a small hole out of the top of the capsul and climbed out. Carfully defying gravity by laching herself onto the edge of the glass, she placed the piece of glass back into its original place before jumping into a tree. _'just like what happened when Stitch free'ed himself and Sample back at that aliens convention, only this time I remembered to close the container so it looks like I am still in there' _she thought to herself as she watched Gantu continue down the path. When he was out of sight Lilo climbed down from the tree and started her own way back to her house, wondering what Gantu ment when he said that Jumba had made a new experiment _' I'il ask Jumba about it when I get back to the house' _she thought as she pickened up her pace to shorten the time it would take her to get home.

By the time Lilo got back to the house,Jumba had just read the letter with the demands and was planning a rescue. "Jumba what did Gantu mean when he said you created a new experiment and that it has escaped?" Lilo asked when she saw him looking at the ransome note. "Aah little girl gad to be seeing that you escaped from that big dimmy. To answer question am thinking you are being that experiment, you see my containment computer can detect the DNA of newly activated experiments and generate what they look like from information. But since you are not being true experiment or being in the computers data, Gantu would only have that information he would not have information of your abilities or the fact that you where once human. Speaking of which I have finnished going through test data, you seem to have same abilities of 626 except you can still be swimmings, you can only be lifting 1000 times weight and you can be making defensive shields that can stop anything getting through even air, but the shields seem to be capible to convert oxygen from any compound that contains it so their is no chance of suffacation if you do use the shields like that" he said with a relieved voice now that Nani's wrath would not be directed at him today. "Cool I can now help Stitch catch the remainder of his cousins without getting into danger, I've wanted to be able to do this ever since swapper swapped our bodies" she said happily before remembering the main reason why she wanted to see him. "Jumba I need a new holographic generator, since I left it with Gantu as I made my escape."

As Gantu got to his ship he noticed that Lilo had been quiet throught the walk from her house, he looked at the container and saw the hologram balled over looking like it was crying _'fear is my best weapon' _he thought as he looked at the container. "Hey Gantu did you get the bread like I asked or where you too buisy trying to find a computer glitch experiment to get some" 625 said through a comunicator as Gantu entered the ship's cargo bay. "I got your bread 625, now can you keep watch of the radar I'm expecting company" gantu said into the comunicator as he dumpped the hologram of Lilo into a bigger container, thinking that it was still the real Lilo, before going into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and give 625 his bread.

Back at the house Lilo was waiting for Jumba to finnish the holigraphic generator so she could go to the beach and take more pictures of tourists for her before and after collection. "Lilo why are you happy about being cousin" Stitch asked as he quietly walked up to her. "Stitch the reason is that I cannot change back to being human without generating that horrible virus again so I make the best out of the situation, also I wanted to help you out more when we go and catch your cousins. Stitch, ever since swapper swapped our bodies, a part of me has always wanted to have all the abilities that you have to be able to have all the fun that comes into your life without risking my life" she said quite suprised at her truthfulness and embarrised about it at the same time. "Stitch I know it sounds silly but that is how I really feel about the matter, so that is why I am happy to be one of your cousins and to top it all off I have all the advantages of being a cousin and all the advantages of being human so I have not lost anything, well thanks to Jumba and his holograms anyway, I have just gained a whole lot more" she said sounding very logically. Stitch now understood fully why she was happy about being a cousin, _'she wanted to do more things together than just what we could when she was human and she wants to help out more with the catching of my cousins, she really is her old self and her personality has not changed in the slightest, so I really do have my Lilo back!' _he thought now genually happy that his best freind is indeed back only with an upgrade that makes both of their lives much funner and easier when catching experiments.

Back at the ship 625 was delivering a sandwich to the prisoner by orders of Gantu. "Hey you in there I've brought you a sandwich so that you won't starve" he said to the prisoner. Still in the same position, the prisoner did not make a single movement "come now it is not that bad" he said as he opened the container to give her the sandwich. As he got closer to Lilo he noticed that there was something beside her it looked like a watch so he picked it up and noticed the words 'holo enable' under the time. He played around with the buttons until the words vannished, then he noticed Lilo becomming all static and fuzzy and then a flash made him to cover his eyes and as he pulled his hands away from his face he noticed that Lilo was nolonger there. 'I know Gantu is going to blame me for this' he thought as he went up to the bridge to tell him that what he cought was a hologram. Several minutets later Gantu could be heard from every corner of, as well as several miles around, his ship.

At the house Lilo had just recieved a new holo graphic generator watch from Jumba, when both hers and Stitches ears perked up. "Stitch did you just hear something?" she asked thinking she heard something, "Ih" replied Stitch thinking he heard something as well. "Lilo don't go out again without your hologram or I might just asked the shelter lady if she could give you some shot's as well!" Nani said threateningly cusing both Lilo and Stitch to redirect their attention to her. "You would'nt dare" Lilo replied to her big sister, "wanna bet" was the only reply that she got from her keeper before she went out to go surfing with David. "Why can't I come too" Lilo moaned changing the subject, "Because you are still a little girl who is too young to learn surfing" Nani said, "hey I am no longer a kid tecnically I'm an ilegal genetic experiment" Lilo replied thinking that it might work. "You may look like one of Jumbas evil creations, but you are still my little sister and I haft to make sure that you don't get into any danger, besides you might be like the blue recking ball and sink in water" she said to Lilo. Jumba took this opertunity to shead some new like on some new abilities he had descovered earlier in the day "little girl cannot be sinking in water, infact she can hold breath for appriximtly 30 minutets give or take deapth and preassure of water and also she dose not need to be wearing swinning goggles" He said smugly, but by this time Nani took Jumbas destraction and had left the house.

Lilo and Stitch decided to go to the beach after Nani sice their was nothing ealse to do. As usual the beach was packed solid with people of all ages, so Lilo, by orders of Nani, was not suppose to have her hologram on, but she did'nt. She wanted to show Stitch some of the fish that live around here and she was going to give Puge a special sandwich to say sorry for being late. When she got to the shore she could see Nani and david surfing away happily, but to her that was not as important as giving Puge his sandwich. Stitch was still not convinced that this was going to work but he did trust Lilo so he would at least give it a go, as he got closer to Lilo she noticed his hesitation and asured him that if it did not work she would help him in any way to fix it. She closed her eyes and concentrated, followed the instructions Jumba had given her earlier in the day and it created a glow around her and Stitch before fading. As she opened her eyes she saw Stitch is a type of bubble simmilar to the ones you blow using those bubble mixes that you can buy in shops, "wow I actully did it and it was'nt all that hard" she said to him. That sentence gave Stitch an uneasy feeling but that thought went out the window as he felt the bubble move, he looked behind him to see Lilo pushing the bubble he was in into the sea but he did not feel wet or see water entering the bubble, this made Stitch feel alot happier that the bubble was working exactly the way Jumba said it would work.

Lilo was surprised at how easy it was to move the bubble in the water and to controle the density of the bubble, since the force field was originally lighter than water, so she had to focuse and make it denser than water by making the force field bubble thicker. When they got to the spot where puge hangs around alot Stitch was stunned at all the differant fish that he saw as well as all the differant colours of the sea when he was making the decent with Lilo, then he saw Puge for the first time ever. Puge had retrieved his sandwich and swam around Stitch several times before swimming off into the blue of the sea.

As they got out of the sea and Lilo deactivated her force field that sourrounded Stitch she saw Gantu comming onto the beach looking quite angery. She quickly put her hologram on before Gantu saw them and Stitch begun to move up to Gantu to show him that he ment buisness. "Trog where is the new experiment that Jumba has made" Gantu said after seeing Stitch moving up to him. "Meega na la queista!" was all he got from Stitch as he got out all his alien accessories, "you asked for it then" gantu replied before sending a barrage of plasma fire at the direction of Stitch. While Stitch dodge all the shots easily as he moved closer to Gantu, a stray plasma shot went flying right at Lilo who attempted to protect herself with her arms, the blast cought her watch braking it instintally and that ment that her holograme shut down reveling her new self to Gantu. "What the, that little earth girl of yours trog is now an experiment" he said just before he was thrown off into the direction of his ship by Stitch. All this comotion got the attention of two people Lilo would rather they did not notice the comotion "Lilo, what are you doing out of the house without your hologram!" Nani shouted causing both Lilo and Stitch to cover their ears from the noice "Nani could you be more quiet my ears are now more sensitive, and I did have my hologram was destroyed by Gantu see" Lilo said as she showed her sister the now melted watch. "Lilo is that you, you shure have changed since the last time I saw you" David said a bit shocked at how Lilo looks now, but yet still calm seeing as how she was acting to her sister, he knew that it was only Lilo's out side that had changed and not her inside which to him where more important. "David you shure are taking my new look much better than anyother person I have shone it too" Lilo said very surprised that David has not fainted yet. "Lilo, i'm sorry that I shouted at you, I should have known that you would not have your hologram on without a reason" Nani said now sorry that she shouted at Lilo. They both got into an imbrace for several seconds before seperating and accomping each other home with David and Stitch following.

Back at his ship Gantu was tending to his wounds from crashing into a tree after being thrown all the way from the beach. "So I take it that you did not manage to catch the experiment" 625 said as he came in with a sandwich for Gantu. He said nothing still thinking over what he saw 'that little girl is now a trog and that she was the same one that activated the computer'. "Hey fish face are you in there" 625 asked knocking on Gantu's head. This startled Gantu out of his trail of thought and looked at 625, he took the sandwich from him and said before eating it "the little girl that hangs around 626 is now a trog". This confused 625 since he did not fully catch what Gantu said, but the look on Gantu's face told him that something indeed shocked the big whale ALOT and that he still could not get his head around it and that he should ask him about it after Gantu becomes closer to his normal self.

* * *

Well thats my story, please be gentil when revewing it and thanks for reading it. As I said before forgive me for any mistakes that I made, I tried to make as few as possible. One last thing, I have a few ideas to make a seriese of this story and if I get enough people saying that I should I will. Almost forgot, will not be able to really talk to people due to the fact that I live in Scotland and my time is about 7 hours (I think)ahead of the standard time of Fanfiction, but don't let that scare you please! 


	2. Part 2 Class For an Experiment

Good news everyone! Due to populer demand I have created part 2 of this story. All thoughts have been taken into account and most of them are in this chapter. However I may not be able to update for a while due to some tests from school that are due sometime soon, but I will try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. Like last time please forgive any mistakes. Something I did forget to put here last time I wishI owned Lilo and Stitch but as it happens I don't and did not make any money from this. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**A Differant Kind of Side Effect**

**Part 2**

**Class For an Experiment**

The sun had risen hours ago over the small house where a little girl once wished apon a star for a freind that would never run away and ended up with an entire new ohanna, and after some strange encounters with an unknown substance has become an experiment. The house was busy but quiet, until someone noticed that a certin little 'girl' was not up, "LILO, GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR HULA" Nani yelled up to Lilo's roof-top-dome. It had been several days since the incident at the beach with Gantu and Lilo was still not use to being an experiment, Stitch had been teaching Lilo how to use her abilities to the fullest and all this teaching had went into the late hours of the night several times, without Nani knowing of course, which was very exhausting for the both of them. "LILO, what has gotten into you lately" Nani said as she entered Lilo's room to wake her. Nani had noticed that Lilo was sleeping in more and thought that it was something to do with being an experiment, but Jumba had promised her that becoming an experiment would not alter her in any way except in looks and abilities. She was beginning to suspect that Lilo and Stitch where secretly going out at night for some reason, but she had no proof of this and could not yell at her for something she had no proof of. "Lilo, come on your going to be late for hula unless you get up now" she said while shaking a sleeping Lilo. Slowly Lilo came too "hmmm Nani what are you doing, Hula class is still out for another couple of days I thought I told you that" Lilo said groggily as in to protest of her awakening from her sister. "No it's not your teacher called saying that hula school would start today" Nani replied sweetly still shaking her to make shure she was awake "WHAT WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER" Lilo yelled now wide awake and scrambling out of bed. All this comotion awoke the slumbering Stitch who had a big puddle of drool covering his sheets, "hmm, whats going on" he asked groggily speaking in very good english, one of the lessons he swapped Lilo for teaching her how to use her abilities. He got no reply, instead his anwer came when he saw Lilo franticaly putting on her hula uniform and Nani's head going down the elevator. "Sitich get up or where going to be late for hula school" Lilo said as the elevator came back up to alow them to get down "but Lilo your watch is still broken, if you go they will see that you are an experiment now" Stitch said getting out of bed to join her on the elevator.

It wasn't until they got down from their room that Lilo relised what Stitch had said in her bedroom "your right Stitch, JUMBA HAVE YOU FIXED MY WATCH YET" Lilo yelled as she entered the kitchen, "Not to be yelling, am right here little girl. To answer question, yes have finnished with the repairs to tiny holographic generator and time keeper, is right here" Jumba said holding out the watch that doubbled as Lilo's human form. She grabbed it out of his hand and put it on quickly and activated the machine, "is improved, no longer dose it flash or go static when you are too be turning it on of off" Jumba said as the hologram took over Lilo's experiment form without the flash everyone was expecting to see. Lilo would have replied if she was in the room, for as soon as Jumba had finnished speaking, Lilo was out of the kitchen, down the hall and already openning the door with Stitch hot on her heels.

Painting a little with only a slight increase in heart rate, Lilo arrived at the hula hut in record time. Still thinking she was late Lilo jumped up the stairs, missing them all, and slammed the door open "Mr. Misuo (I think thats the name of the teacher) I'm sorry I'm late my sister did not tell me that hula class was on" she said as she entered the room. It was then that she noticed that Mertyl (think it is correct spelling) and the Mertyl wannabies where not their, "Lilo your not late infact your several minutets early and the first one here, I think that flu you had last week must have made you eager to come back to hula school I hope this keeps up" Her teacher said.

While her teacher was in another room cheaking up on something, and the others where not due for another few minutets, Lilo was taking some more lessions from Stitch (_in Stitch'es own language) _"Now Lilo, what is it that you want to be tought now. I have already told you everythingthing that Jumba has told me to teach you, what more do you need to know?" Stitch asked wondering if he had forgotten to tell her how to do something. "Well, you have not told me how to 'put away' my antennas yet. I think there really cool, but even with the hologram on I people can still feel them, also I am willing to bet that they will trip me up when I am doing my hula" Lilo said as she held her cloaked antennas in her hands.

Stitch was about to reply when Mertyl and her so called 'freinds' slammed the door open and entered the hall. "Oh great, Lilo's back with her freaky blue dog" Mertyl said as she saw Lilo sitting down on the floor with Stitch, Mertyl was about to insult Lilo some more when she noticed that Lilo appeared to have something in her hand "what are you holding in your hand Weirdlo" "huh...oh! nothing" Lilo said as she relised that she was still holding onto her antennas. "What ever, you really are a freak" mertyl replyed, Lilo was about to make another comment but their teacher came back from the room he was in "Ah the entire class is here good...wait where is Victoria" Misuo said as he counted the girls to make sure he was right. "I'm right here" Victoria said as she entered the hall breathless from running "sorry i'm late paint I did not get the message that hula paint had started up again until just a couple of minutets ago" she said while regaining her breath. "Well at least you arrived before we started anything" Misuo said in a calm voice that made Victoria feel better.

While hula class was proceeding Stitch was wondering how he could teach Lilo to 'put away' her antennas _'How would she do it? I suppose it would be the same as with me, but she has got an extra 2 foot more antenna than me, it would be such a strain if it was the same. I suppose I will just haft to ask Jumba about it when we get back. He seems convinced that Lilo has still not shone all her abilities, ether she dose not want to show it or she dose not know how to use them. If only I knew what they where I could try to teach her how to use them."_

As Lilo expected her antennas did affect her danceing but it was not as bad as she thought it would be. She pictured herself tripping over her antennas non-stop, but in reality they only destracted her when her hands did some fancy moves that required her to move them around her sides and back. However something in her mind kept her destracted through the class, it was what Jumba had said to her last night _' "Now little girl be paying attention. I have been going through test data ,that I got off you when you got better, again and it appears that your abilities are not limmited to stats I had given you. Your human DNA, has been altering code of experiment DNA so that your abilities can be upgraded. As in it is possible for you to hold breath underwater for more than 30 minutets and that it is possible for you to become as strong as 626. However they are being improved at differant rates, where it would take you about 5 hours of training to increase your breath holding by 5, it would be takeing 5 years to be increasing anything ealse by the same percentage. How and why they are being like that I am not knowing and can't seem to be finding out ither, also I have noticed that their is small possibility that you might be having extra limbs like 626, but is small chance since their has been no proof yet." ' _Those words seemed to ecco in her head through class and it showed as she missed some moves that she could do very well, but no one seemed to notice.

As hula class came to an end Lilo notice that Mertyl and her possy where huddled togeather on the other side of the rom from her, this was quite strange because they normally stand right in front of her and have started insulting by now. This was a bit worring to her and started wondering what they were saying "duh, you have super hearing" she said quietly to herself. So she positioned her ears (they are like her Antennas, cloacked so that people cannot see them but still there) over to the little huddle to hear what they are saying "is it just me or dose Lilo seem nervouse to any of you." Mertyl said "yeah" was her only reply from her freinds. Lilo was too busy listening in on Mertyl's conversation that she did not notice both Stitch and Victoria walking up behind her "hey Lilo what are you doing" Victoria asked when she saw Lilo looking at Mertyl "huh...oh Victoria I was just wondering what they where saying, since normally they are insulting me by now" Lilo said to Victoria. "Well anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come and get a shave ice with me?" Victoria asked "sure, are you comming too Stitch" Lilo asked Stitch after giving Victoria her answer, "Ih" was the only reply Stitch gave before the three of them left to get some shave ice.

When they reached the shave ice stand Lilo and Stitch noticed that Slushie was in charge of it today "hallo Slushie how are you today?" Lilo asked as they approched the stand. "Hi" was Slishie's responce as he got ready to take their order "so Victoria what flavour do you want?" Lilo asked Victoria after she had finnished greeting her new, in theroy, cousin. "I will just have strawberry like I always do. What about you, what flavour are you going to have?" asked Victoria after she recieved her shave ice from Slushie. "Well I suppose I will have strawberry as well" Lilo replied, after the girls had gotten theirs Stitch recieved one from Slushie as well. After they got their shave ice from slushie, Victoria had to go home so that left Lilo and Stitch by themselves._In Stitches Language_ "Lets go home Stitch, I want to see Jumba and ask him about what he said last night it has bothered me through my hula class" Lilo said to Stitch as they were waiting to cross the road, "yeah I also want to speak with Jumba" Stitch replied as they crossed the road and headed in the direction for home.

When they reached the house they saw that Jumba was waiting at the porch for them "Little girl, am needing to be speaking with you and 626. Last night I told you both that their is small chance that little girl might have extra appendages like 626. Well I am being able to conform that little girl indeed has extra appendages, and that you require training to bring them out and be putting them back." Jumba shouted to them as they entered the drive way of the house, "well having extra arms will be useful I suppose. Jumba could you also teach me how to put away my antennas even though they are invisible at the moment people can still feel them if they touch them in anyway and I think that they think I am trying to get their attention when that is the last thing I want from people right now." Lilo said as she climed up the stairs holding her antennas with Stitch on her tail. "Sure is being no problem, however I will be requiring 626's help with all this teaching. When do you want class to be commencing?" Jumba asked as he open the door to let them all into the house. "Well I suspect Nani has an idea that we have been doing these 'classes' at night, so I think we should do this class right away so as not to bother Nani, she should be at work for another couple of hours hopfully giving us enough time to finnish them off before she gets home." "Should be plenty of time, this class is being a, how you say, piece of cake" Jumba told Lilo. "Speaking of cake, I have had a small craving for coconut cake all day, can I get a piece before we start?" Lilo asked hoping that the answer would be yes, with the mention of coconut cake Stitches ears went up and he also hoped that the answer would be yes so he could get some as well. "Am not thinking is such good idea, since class would have better and faster results without a full stomach than they would with a full stomach" Jumba said as he motioned both Lilo and Stitch to the back door. "Oh...ok but can I get some after the class then" Lilo asked "sure so longs as it is not spoilling dinner." Jumba said as he opened the back door to start the class.

"Right lets see here, now little girl if you could take off hologram so that we can see what we are doing." Jumba said as he got his computer connected to some scanners that he had fished out of his ship. Lilo did as she was told and took off the hologram returning her experiment form from under her computer generated human form, then she gave it to Stitch so that he could keep it safe. "Good, now am wanting you to close eyes and concentrate on your sides." Again Lilo did what she was told, She closed her eyes and concentrated on her sides. It was then that she noticed two things that where not their a couple of days ago. "Jumba I can feel something at my sides, something that was not their before" Lilo said thinking that they are not suppose to be their. "Good you have found them already they are your extra arms, now this is where 626 is comming into picture. 626 you must tell her what to do now since I am not knowing how to bring them out or to be putting them away, little girl listen to Stitch but keep your eyes closed so that your concentration is not split to several locations and when you have learned to put arms away it will be same for antennas. I will be right here monitering stress levels and collecting data on how this is done incase it is being needed again" Jumba said as he moved over to his computer and started to record the data that his scanners where recieving and giving to his computer.

Stitch was still not use to the idea of teaching, even though he has been teaching Lilo the past couple of nights, but he knew that this was the quickest way to get Lilo to understand and use her abilities. So he got to work and began teacking Lilo how to bring out her extra limbs. As he was describing what to do to Lilo, Jumba was busy listening to the information and typing it down at the same time _'this is being more dificult than being imagined or it sounds. Scanners indicate that little girl is going through some strain but is nothing she cannot be taking' _Jumba thought as look at some charts since Stitch had stopped telling Lilo what to do and Lilo was trying to follow what Stitch had told her to do.

Stitch had to calm Lilo down several times as he kept getting too frustrated to concentrate, but eventually she had done it and had her arms out in show for the public of her backyard "wow I managed to get them out, this feels so strange having two sets if arms to deal with at once" Lilo said as she moved all her arms in differant directions trying to get use to this alien feeling. "you will get use to it Lilo the more you use your arms. Now lets get to teaching you how to put your arms and antennas, lets see if you close your eyes again and to put your arms away just concentrate on your sides and do the opposit of what you did to dring them out" Stitch said as he did the same thing trying to remember if what he said was correct which thankfully it was. Lilo did what Stitch said, and to her suprise found it was much easier now that she knew what to do "good Lilo you have the hang if it, now for your antennas it should be the same as your arms except you concentrate on your antennas instead of your arms" Stitch said when he saw that Lilo had put her arms away.

It was about an hour after starting when they finnished teaching Lilo how to bring her extra limbs and antennas out of hiding and then put them back and Lilo was exhausted "Lilo I think that it is time for you to get a big energy boost" Stitch said with an evil grin on his face as they entered the kitchen. He sat Lilo by the kitchen table and then move somewhere behind Lilo. Lilo was not paying attention to Stitch as she was busy trying to regain some energy but if she was she would have seem Stitch collect two mugs from the cupboard and walk over to a certain machine that Nani uses every day. _'Now if I remember correctly Lilo likes three sugars in hers as well as cream, just like me' _Stitch thought as he poured the liquid into the two mugs with the sugars and cream getting put in the mugs next. Then with the two cups he walked over to the table and sat one down infront of Lilo then moved to the seat opposit her and sat down "there you go Lilo" he said as he sat down on the chair. Lilo, who was still not paying attention, just grabed the mug and downed all of it in one mouth full, just like Stitch did with his. About 5 seconds after she put the cup down, both Lilo and Stitch got more than they bargained for. Lilo just went crazy and started running around the room, she had the same twich in her eye when Stitch had that extra strong coffee at the dog show. She managed to stop be side Stitch "Stitch what was that stuff" she said in a really fast and jittery way "it was only coffee" Stitch replied as he got down off his chair to put his mug in the sink "I'm a little suprised that it is doing this much to you" he said as he walked up to her. Lilo could not take the amount of extra energy that she had, it was like nothing she had ever experianced before, so she did the only thing she could think off to get rid of all that excess energy and that was to go on a run. A very fast and long run. She just ran through the door and into the woods that at the back of her house leaving a stunned and confused Stitch with a trail of dust as his only way to find her.

It had been several hours since Lilo had the coffee and she had not returned. Stitch had cleaned up the mess that Lilo had created as she ran around the room and was now begining to get a little worried. "Has little girl not come back yet" Jumba said as he entered the kitchen to get a drink, Stitch was starting to wonder if he should have gone after her. Jumba was about to say something when the back door opened and Lilo showed her face "aah little girl am glad to see that you are being all right, was about to be telling 626 to try and find you since bigger girl will be home soon" Jumba said as Lilo walked into the kitchen "Stitch now I know how you felt when you first had coffee. It is certainly a unique feeling that I quite enjoyed after I got use to it, so I want to say thanks" Lilo said to Stitch who was very happy to see her unharmed. "Little girl what did you do all day" Jumba asked as he saw the time and noticed that she had been almost half the day, "well first of I ran threw the door...thanks for fixing the hole by the way, anyway after I ran threw the door I went into the forest opposit our house and started bouncing from tree to tree trying to get rid of all that excess energy I had from the coffee. After I had been there for a while, it did not help very much so, I had decided to go for a swim. I went to the closest coast line and jumped in, I had been swimming for a while and the extra energy seemed to be wearing off. After swimming for a while longer I noticed that I had swam about a quarter of the island and I still had alot of energy left, so I made a small bet with myself to see if I could swim the entire island. Well after two thirds of the way the coffee boost ended and I had to swim the rest of the way on my own energy, the end result was that I did manage to do it and it was pritty fun as well" Lilo said as if it was her greatest achivement which it very well might have been."Well it sounds like you had a busy day then Lilo" Nani said at the door to the hall. She had come in when Lilo had started her conversation about swimming the entire island and wanted to here what she had to say about her trip. "Nani, how much did you here" Lilo asked shocked that she did not hear Nani come in, "I hears enough to know that you must be quite tired and hungry" Nani said bringing out a pizza from her back.

Nani was indeed correct, after dinner (and the piece of cocunut cake Lilo had been craving all day) Lilo went straight up stairs to bed followed by Stitch. "Lilo I am sorry I gave you coffee" Stitch said after he climbed into his bed "thats ok Stitch after the first ten minutets or so and I got use to the high energy levels it was quite enjoyable, I can see why you try to have coffee all the time" Lilo said as got herself comfterbal in her bed. Her thoughts turned to another matter at which needed attention "Stitch we need to show your cousins what I have become" this took Stitch by surprise, he thought that he would be the one to tell LIlo that his cousins needed to find out about her new form "Lilo I agree entirly they do need to know about their new cousin" Stitch said playfully. That sentence made Lilo giggle because she had not relised that she was now indeed close enough to be a cousin, and she found that enjoyable and funny. Both Lilo and Stitch went to sleep with the idea of Lilo entering the experiment family and the shock she would give them all the next day.

On the other side of the island at the same time Lilo and Stitch went to sleep, Gantu was on the communicator with the biggest pest in the galaxy Hamsterjerk... sorry Hamsterville. "YOU LYING LUMP OF RUBBER! Something like that is not possible!" Hamsterville said to Gantu after he was informed that 'the little earth girl' was now an experiment "Sir, why would I say something like this if it was not true. I have been going over it in my head and I could not come up with anything ealse" Gantu said still thinking that their could be another explenation. "Well then it must be true if it means you where acually thinking about something! You must have some kind of proof to confurm your hypothosis" Hamsterville said shifting position on his chair, "Well she did leave this when I cought her" Gantu said as he showed him the watch. "Oh very good, yes a basic and primitive time telling piece of equipment is proof that the little girl is an experiment YOU FOOL!" Hamsterville said looking at the watch, 625 was sitting on a chair across the room from this conversation trying very hard not to laugh. "Sir this watch is a holographic generator look" Gantu said in his defence as he turned the hologram of Lilo on "Well it looks like you might be right for once. Now I am wondering how she became an experiment, GET THAT LITTLE GIRL and bring her to me so that I can find out how she became one" Hamsterville said now intrested in this little girl. "Right sir I will capture the little earth girl right away" Gantu replied as he turned off the the hologram. "Good now do not call me as in it is time for my power nap" Hamsterville said as he turned off the moniter. "So fish face how are you going to get that girl with my cousin around her all the time" 625 asked now that Hamsterville had ended his call "I will think about it in the morning. But for now I think I will go to bed, are you comming?" Gantu asked as he made his way to the door of the communication room "I will be their in a minute, I just haft to put away my sandwich making tools. But won't hamsterjerk get mad if you don't get her now?" 625 said as Gantu was leaving the room. "That little gerbal won't notice a thing, when he has his little 'power nap' he sleeps longer than you do 625" Gantu replied just before he closed the door of the room. As 625 put his stuff away he thought about Lilo _"I wonder what fish face will do. If she is an experiment then Gantu will haft to face both my couse and that little girl, and he dose not know what she can do, he has enough trouble with my cousin already. It dosen't bother me what happens to the big whale one bit, as long as it dose not interfere with my sandwiches" _he thought as he left the room to join Gantu in the sleeping quarters of the ship.

* * *

A bit shorter than the lastoneI know but it has given me a great place to start chapter 3. As with all stories be nice with reviews, forgive me when it comes to spellingand I will enjoy to read how you think of this chapter. 


	3. Part 3 An Experiment Party

**A Differant Kind of Side Effect**

**Part 3**

**An Experiment Party **

The next day Lilo and Stitch was up at their normal time of day and that pleased Nani to see,

"Lilo I'm glad that your back to your normal sleeping routine" Nani said as both Lilo and Stitch entered the kitchen,

"me too I was beginning to wonder if Jumba had gave you too much aesthetic and it was still lingering in your blood stream" Pleakly said from the table,

"Hey! I would not be doing that to little girl" Jumba protested from the coffee machine. Before the two room mates could continue to argue Lilo entered the conversation,

"Anyway! I and Stitch have come to the conclusion that all the other experiments need to know that I am one too. I was thinking that to save me the trouble of going to each one, and the chance of being seen by people who don't need to know what I look like, that they should all come here so that I can show them together."

"Ah excellent idea little girl but how to bring all the experiments here, I would be thinking that about a third of the experiments that you have turned to good would still be needing reason to come to such a big gathering of experiments" Jumba said before taking a drink from his mug

"I don't believe I am going to say this, but why don't you invite them to a party here" Nani said still not sure as to why she suggested something she would normally be ageist

"WOW, you would really allow us to throw a party to tell the experiments that I have become one of them as well" Lilo asked amazed that her sister would allow such a thing

"A PARTY FOR THE LITTLE MONSTERS, I don't think that it is such a good idea. Infact I don't think that it is a good idea for all those little monsters to be coming here" Pleakly said to this turn of events.

"Well that's settled we are going to throw a party for all the experiments. Now we need to decide on a time and how much stuff we need to get for it" Lilo said, happy that everyone seemed to be for it.

"WAIT, I said we should not have a party or that the little monsters should come here" Pleakly objected again,

"Pleakly its ok, I am not due to come into work today, so you won't be the only one who will be looking after everyone. Besides I would like to capture what all the experiments reactions would be like, since the blue reckingball fainted when he saw her and he is suppose to be the best out of them all" Nani said now coming up with a reason to have the party even though it was not one that she would normally use. As Nani and Pleakly continued their conversation Lilo, Stitch and Jumba where talking about the arrangements for the party,

"Now little girl, am thinking that you should be going to get all the supplies from superstore while 626 tells other experiments about party. Bigger girl what time would we be having party",

"Well how about 3 that gives us plenty of time to get everything ready for it. As for food, you can get that duplicating experiment to supply the majority of it and then that cooking experiment could also show up and make you some healthy fast food for you to eat as well. So that takes care of the majority of the party very cheaply which is always a good thing in my eyes" Nani said after getting a pen and paper, and started writing down what needed to be done for the party "Here Lilo, this is a list of things to buy for your party, go to the supermarket and get them. Stitch while she is doing that go and tell all your cousins about the party and collect those two experiments I mentioned earlier, so that we may begin to get things sorted" Nani said as she handed Lilo the shopping list. "While you are doing all that the rest of us will get this house heady for the party" Nani finished before getting up from the table and leaving the room. With a shrug of their shoulders every one finished eating their breakfast and then set about their assigned tasks for the day.

As soon as Nani left the room she realised what she had just gotten herself into "how can I keep order with all these experiments by myself. Jumba and Pleakly will be no help to me, so I am going to need to get some help but who. I can call David since he knows about the experiments but that will still not be enough. I need someone who will give them an element of fear and order in their hearts but who can do all that, that I know and who knows about the experiments" Nani thought to herself as she wondered down the hall towards the end where the phone rested. As she got in striking distance she suddenly thought of the perfect person to help her, so she put the number of his cell phone in the phone and waited for the deep and gruff voice to answer "hello".

After they had finished their breakfast Lilo and Stitch left the house threw the back door and wondered into the woods behind the house "so Stitch I haft to get the supplies for the party and you haft to get the party people for the party itself" Lilo said as she turned on her hologram and put away her antennas,

"Ih" he said in reply.

"Ok then, after you go and tell your…I mean OUR cousins meet me at the supermarket to help me carry the party supplies home" Lilo said with a giggly smile on her face before heading off in the direction of the supermarket, on all fours leaving Stitch to go in the other direction to tell his cousins about the party with a smile similar to Lilo's on his face.

As Lilo ran towards the supermarket she passed a group of people that she wished she did not pass, especially since she was still running on all fours. Then the leader of the group called out "HEY weirdlo, are you trying out for the weird people competition or are you finally showing us just how weird you really are" Myrtle said with the usual chorus of "yea" from the girls behind her. Lilo quickly got up from her position and walked over to the group of girls,

"I am not weird Myrtle" Lilo said while grabbing onto Myrtle's wrist.

"Yea right then how can you explain the way you where running just their weirdlo" Myrtle said pulling her wrist out of Lilo's hand. Unknown to all of them, Lilo's claws penetrated Myrtle's skin very finely so that it was a task for the blood time to leak out of it, however the cut was so perfect and clean, very similar to a paper cut, that it would take it quite some time to heal fully, but the cut was not deep enough to cause any more harm than the removal of several drops of blood. After the girls had argued a bit more and Lilo had left running in the opposite direction that the girls were walking (the way 'normal' people run) Myrtle noticed a drop of blood on her t-shirt, looking around to see where the blood came from Elena saw the fine paper like cuts of Myrtle's arms and showed them to the carrier. This confused Myrtle since she saw Lilo's hand and their were no nails to cut a person with, but the cuts were in the same place where Lilo had held onto her arm and they were not their before hand, _'For now I will leave it but I will ask Lilo about these cuts when I next see her' _she thought to herself as she continued down the road with her posy.

By the time Lilo reached the supermarket she noticed that Stitch was already their waiting for her "that was quick Stitch, have you told all your cousins already?" Lilo asked confused that he was finished a job that would normally take half an hour to complete.

"Yea, all of my cousins where at my-polie-cove (the beach that Lilo and Myrtle had a bet over in the sprout episode if spelt incorrectly) saving me the trouble of going around town to find them" Stitch said in his alien language.

"Ok then, I guess you will just haft to wait outside while I get everything for the party" Lilo said before entering the shop with the list of things to buy. In the shop it was very busy and noisy just like the last time she was in their, except now she was not being chased by people with nets. She had difficulty making her way threw the crowds and finding the items on the list, she had an urge to climb up the tower of boxes to find the items she was looking for and to get around quicker, but she resisted it not wanting to get into trouble with anyone. Eventually she managed to get everything that was on the shopping list and reached the till, the person at the till was surprised to see that she was carrying all the items, which was in the excess of twenty items all quite heavy, in the basket easily with one hand. Lilo was too busy making sure she had the correct change in her other hand to notice the stair she was getting from the clerk at the counter or the fact the basket felt like thin air in her hand and she should be putting on an act to fool everyone watching her. After she paid the clerk she finally noticed the look she was being received and started too blush,

"What are you staring at" Lilo asked with a tone of annoyance as well as bashfulness,

"Nothing, nothing… it's just you where carrying all your items with one hand without a strain, I've never seen a little girl do something like that with all these things before" the clerk said. Thinking quickly Lilo said that it was because she ate all her vegetables, which was complete lye but the clerk did not need to know that. The clerk seemed to accept the excuse since he did not mention it again.

By the time Lilo exited the shop Stitch was half asleep from boredom but he still noticed when she came out of the shop. After knocking Lilo to the ground, catching the groceries before they hit the ground and showing Lilo how much he had missed her, they started to head home to finish the preparations to the party. "Right we have got everything on the list but I think we are still forgetting something" Lilo said as she looked at the list trying to remember what it was. Then it hit both of them like a ton of bricks they had forgot to get French-fry and Dupe to help get food ready for the party, Stitch started to run in the direction that he knew would lead them to the two experiments that they where looking for with Lilo close behind him trying not to fizz up the drinks too much. Thankfully for the drinks the journey did not seem long, but that may have been due to the fact that Lilo and Stitch where running at their top speeds to reach their destination, ether way the drinks did not fizz up enough to cause a major problem when they open. By the time Lilo and Stitch reached their destination the timing could not have been any more perfect, because at the exact same time they reached my-polie-cove French-fry and Dupe where leaving to get ready for the party (no, they are not bugee-boos, they both work at the same place and they are good friends). After getting their attention and explaining what they needed them for Lilo and Stitch along with French-fry and Dupe started running in the direction of their house.

By the time they got to the house, they saw Nani coming out of the door with a worried look on her face. But that look changed from worry, to relief, to shock and anger "LILO, is that how you have been running around town" Nani said after noticing that Lilo was running on all fours towards the house,

"Nani what are you doing out of the house, I thought you, Jumba and Pleakly where getting it ready for the party" Lilo said after getting up from her running position,

"I was on my way to see what was taking you so long to get the supplies and I notice that you did not get the other two experiments like I asked you" Nani said after looking around for Dupe and French-fry. It was then that the two experiments came bounding up the path towards the house and a bit out of breath.

"See Nani I did get everything on the list now lets get this party ready" Lilo said trying to change the subject very quickly, she did not want to spoil the surprise that was install for all the experiments that where coming, even the ones that would be helping out at the beginning would not find out before the rest.

As soon as Lilo got French-fry and Dupe preparing the food for the party, their was a knock on the door. Looking at the clock Lilo noticed that it was two and the party people would not be arriving for about another hour, curiosity got the best of her, so she went to answer the door. As she reached the door Nani came out of the sitting room also to answer the door "Lilo why don't you go and help out in the kitchen. I've got the door ok" she said while walking to the door,

"Umm…ok Nani" Lilo replied a bit confused. When Lilo rounded the corner she kept her ears on the door to see who it was, "Hey Nani how are you today" David said from the door, after finding out it was David Lilo lost interest in what they where saying and did not notice that their was another person at the door as well.

By the time for the party neared Lilo and Stitch where both excited about what to expect when Lilo reveals herself to the cousins. They where in their room talking about how they would introduce her as an experiment and could not think of a good introduction for her. However that crisis was solved when Jumba came up into her room "Little girl it is almost being time for party, why are you and 626 up in room talking?" Jumba asked after the lift stopped at the top floor,

"Jumba can you help me decide on a suitable way for me to show everyone that I am an experiment. I need an introduction and possible something to call me, like the experiments number or something" Lilo asked the evil genius of the house.

"Hmm am thinking you could be using number name. Lets see here, you are having multiple genetic material in body and you would be wanting scientific name to confuse experiments with…Ahh am having perfect name for you. It is being 'experiment class M.G.S.001', or just 'M.G.S.001' for being short." Jumba said proud of ability to come up with complicated names quickly.

"That's perfect, but what dose M.G.S stand for in the name?" Lilo asked wanting to know what her second name meant,

"M.G.S is being short for Multiple Genetic Series. Now be coming down for to be meeting guests, they should be arriving shortly" Jumba said before going down the lift shortly followed by Lilo and Stitch.

Jumba was not kidding, as soon as Lilo and Stitch got down from their room the door bell rang indicating that the party guests had begun to arrive. The first to arrive was Cannonball, Lilo and Stitch greeted him, and told him to make himself at home until the other guests arrived. They also told him not to mention anything about Lilo being an experiment which he happily agreed _'no one would believe me even if I told them'_ Cannonball thought as he was shown the way to the back garden where the party would be taking place. As Cannonball got to the back garden he was greeted by French-fry and Dupe who had finished preparing the food for the party a few minuets ago and where now waiting for their cousins to arrive.

With Cannonball playing with French-fry and Dupe outside in the garden, Lilo and Stitch where in the hall and they were again talking about the big surprise, this time it was about what time during the party it should be.

"So Stitch should it be in the early stages of the party when everybody is in an exited mood and they would talk to me about it thought the rest of the party. Or should it be near the end where everyone is calming down and getting ready to leave" Lilo asked Stitch. Before Stitch could answer her the doorbell rang again, as they went to open it and greet the cousin standing their, Stitch kept thinking about when Lilo should give the game away to his cousins and it was after they reached the door that the idea struck him,

"It should be some time in the middle of the party when everyone is having a good time, but with time left to get to adjust to the news as well as enough time to become happy again before they leave" Stitch said to Lilo who's hand was on the door knob and about to open it. She did not need to bother because after hearing that bit of information the door was flung open and it pushed Lilo to the ground. This all happened in a blink of an eye, so even Stitch did not know what was going on at first but it became obvious after he noticed which one of his cousins was on top of Lilo. Nosy, was sitting on top of Lilo with his nose in her face,

"Ooh a secret involving this party, all the guests that are coming as well as you two. Tell me what it is" Nosy ask Lilo, who was still on the ground and Nosy was still on top of her. However that did not last because Lilo managed to push, the now intrigued, Nosy off, which is a feat in itself even with super strength, and got back onto her feet.

"Nope, you will just haft to wait like the rest of the guests until the approved time" Lilo said to the gossip machine of Stitches family _'and mine theoretically' _she thought to herself before getting Nosy to go out into the back garden with the rest of the cousins, with him practically begging them to tell him the secret all the way their.

After that incident they decided not to talk about the surprise again, besides that was the last bit that they needed to talk about and Lilo told Stitch "with Nosy onto us that we have a surprise in store for them, it should be quite early on in the party or else he will bother both of use until we tell him" which Stitch agreed with very much. As the guests arrived and where escorted to the back garden, she noticed that things seemed to be less chaotic than it should be with all these hyper experiments about the garden. _'Could it be that all the experiments are behaving themselves at will…no that will never happen. So what could it be then?' _she thought to herself as they both led the next set of guests through to the back garden. The group contained Richter, Slushy, Clip, Spike, Splodyhead, Bonnie and Clyde. They where all excited like the rest of them, but it was not until they got outside that group calmed down, especially Bonnie and Clyde. It was then that Lilo noticed that their was another adult in the back garden keeping order and a watchful eye on the party, however Lilo did not recognise him. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt very similar to the one Jumba wears, he was wearing nave blue shorts and he was wearing sandals. It was not until she saw the shades that where in his hand move onto his face that she realised who it was, standing at the end of the garden where the food was set up, was Cobra Bubbles in cloths that she has not seen him wear in a long time. Getting exited to see him again she ran off too greet him, as well as ask him what he was doing here.

"Hello Lilo is has been a while since I last saw you, have you been a good little girl?" Cobra asked now that Lilo was in communication range,

"yes I have been a good girl, but what are you doing here and out of your suit I almost didn't recognise you if it was not for your sunglasses".

"do I really look that out of place when I am not wearing my suit?" he said in a teasing voice, "anyway I am here to make sure things don't get out of hand for Nani, apart from that I am here to have some fun and a good time…do you know how long its been since have had a break from my work" he asked Lilo. But before Lilo could answer him the doorbell rang once again and Lilo had to go and invite the guests in and join the party.

With everyone here, the party really got started. First on the list of things to do was to get some games on the go and the starting game was…well chaotic. With so many people here, doing one game at a time meant that people had to wait quite some time before they got a turn. This lead to some arguments about people, or rather experiments, cutting in line. So Nani decided to get multiple games on the go as well as the water slide Stitch won from that TV show 'Look at This', then things seemed to calm down and become organised once again and that made her feel better about the party. It was also useful that David and Cobra where here because Cobra kept the experiments in order and David was helping her keep things in order. Then Lilo surprised her by coming up to her, with Stitch, and told her that she would be announcing her surprise around the halfway point of the party, "Why so soon Lilo, don't you want to enjoy the party some more before you haft to do that" Nani asked Lilo,

but she replied "if I don't tell them then, then Nosy will keep pestering me and Stitch, also I would like to give the experiments, as well as Cobra, time to get use to what I look like and what I can do" she said sounding very logical like Jumba. As they continued that little talk Jumba came up behind them to see why they where having a quite hardy debate,

"What is being problem?" he asked the two sisters, who both got a shock because they did not expect anyone to cut in their conversation,

"Lilo thinks it would be a good idea for her to announce her surprise to everyone around the halfway point of this party" Nani said thinking that Jumba would think it a bad idea; however she could not have been farther from the truth,

"That is being good idea little girl, telling them then would give experiments time to get use to it. But make sure people are not taking drink when you make announcement or else their might be a lot of people chocking" he said with a chuckle about that last part. After that Jumba began to walk towards the refreshment table but Lilo was not finished talking to her uncle,

"Jumba where is Pleakly, I have not seen him since the party started",

"Pleakly is being in house, says he is not coming out until little monsters are gone" Jumba said before continuing his way to the food table.

Just then the back door flung open and out of it came a drunk looking Pleakly who burst out into song as soon as he saw everyone,

"Drink,

"Drink,

"Wherever you may be,

"I am drunk and disorderly,

"We drink all day,

"We drink all night,

"To the merry tune,

"Of this one song"

This got the attention of all the adults their and not one of them looked happy at Pleakly however Nani was the one who went overboard "PLEAKLY! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING IN THEIR!" Nani yelled at the drunken noodle who was only now realising who was talking to him,

"well with all these, _hick_, little monsters around I found some, _hick,_ beer in the fridge that I used to calm me down but I, _hick_, think had too much" Pleakly managed to say in his drunken state. Unfortunately for him David was their and herd the whole thing,

"Pleakly those beers where non alcoholic that I brought for me and Cobra, as well as Nani, Jumba and I suppose you too" he said to Pleakly. This gave everyone in ear shot of what was happening a stunned look before bursting out laughing. This got Pleakly confused as well as upset, so in his (somehow) drunken state he ran back into the house (also quite amazing) and closed the door, before they heard a big thump on the floor telling them that he had just passed out, hearing this everyone started laughing to the point of tears once again before calming down and continuing with the party.

After that amusing event, Lilo decided that now would be a good time to tell everyone her surprise. Nani reluctantly agreed with her, saying,

"after that amusing event, the experiments need something to shock them down to a more controllable lever I suppose", this made Lilo giggle a little bit in agreement before running off to tell Stitch and Jumba that she would be revealing the purpose of the party now. So Jumba went into the house to get a microphone for her to use while Stitch gathered his cousins around the pick-nick table where the parties food once was before most of it was devoured by the guests and the rest was moved to another table that was also set out for food and drinks. After receiving the microphone from Jumba, as well as the information that Pleakly was sleeping on the floor but is now sleeping on his bed, she stood up onto the table so that everyone could get a clear view of her.

"Attention everyone, the reason that you are all here is because there is a new experiment here that you all should meet" this got the attention of everyone, especially Cobra who walked up to Jumba and asked him if he had been making any new experiment pods, to which Jumba could honestly say that he had not. Being with the CIA, Cobra knew when someone was lying, so he knew that Jumba was telling the truth, but then he wondered who created the new experiment. Lilo saw what was going on with Jumba and Cobra, so she stopped to allow the questioning to end before she continued; she wanted Cobra to know what she was now as well as the cousins.

"Now Jumba has given her a different number to the rest of you, because she was not created in the same way as you where all created, but that dose not mean you should not like her and she is still a part of your family as well as our big Ohanna (think it is spelled)", this got everyone's attention even more than the last bit of information Lilo had given. But the biggest shock faces came from Jumba and Nani, they would not have guessed that she would put herself in Stitches family, even if she looked like one and had the abilities of one as well. Stitch was not shocked by this piece of information because he was the one that suggested she put herself into his family, but he suspected that she would have done it even without the invitation.

"The number of this experiment is 001 and she is in the M.G.S. category of experiments, her full title is experiment class M.G.S.001 but the shorter version is M.G.S.001. For all of you who don't know what the M.G.S. category stands for, which is more or less everyone, it stands for" "Metal Gear Solid" one of the experiments in the group shouted, this made everyone laugh including Lilo.

"No it dose not stand for metal gear solid, it stands for Multiple Genetic Series." Lilo paused to take a breath and it was then that she noticed the faces of everyone that did not know about the experiment as well as the faces of the people who did about her, they where so focused on her that it made her blush as well as laugh. She was actually surprised about their faces thanks to that comment a few seconds ago. It look as if they where all about dead from starvation and she had the only bit of food at the party, which was not true since their was another table full of food as well as drinks, but that was how they where looking at her and it made her giggle, the only exception was Stitch but that was because he knew roughly what she was going to say, since she had practised the speech on him earlier in the day.

"Right I have made an introduction for her but what I have not told you is what she looks like and without that you would not know if she was standing right next to you. She is a purplish blue colour, so that narrows it down a lot, and she looks similar to Angel or experiment 624, but with a leaf pattern on her back and her antennas do not turn up at the ends, they just get pulled down thanks to the power of gravity. So that tells you that she is not here since you have not seen something that looks like Angel at the party, but don't worry we will get her back as well as all the other experiments that the big dummy has captured" this made all the experiments cheer since they all missed their cousins that had been captured by Gantu, but it got Nani wondering when her little sister and Stitch would go after the experiments captured by Gantu, she hopped that it would not be terribly soon.

"Right I have made an introduction and I have given you a description of her, am I forgetting anything else before I show her to you. No I don't think I am so allow me to introduce experiment M.G.S.001, which I have called…Lilo" this got everyone confused, except for Stitch, Nani, Jumba and David who just all giggled at the confusion of the experiments and Cobra. Then without warning Lilo held up her arm that had her holographic watch and was about to push the button that disabled the hologram when Jumba asked her to wait. He ran off into the house and then came back out carrying a digital camcorder, "am wanting to treasure moment on film" he said while he walked towards the table that Lilo was standing on. When he got into a perfect position that had everyone in the frame, Lilo continued from where she left off. She positioned her finger over the button once again, but this time she was not interrupted and managed to push the button. Their was a short pause with nothing happening as the watch accepted the command that it was given, then the image of Lilo disappeared and stood in her place was the experiment that was described just moments ago.

Everyone that did not know about this was shocked, but no one was more shocked than Cobra. All the training that he went threw in the CIA could not have prepared him for what he saw. Lilo just turned around toward Jumba and thanked him for his quick thinking, she wanted to watch the reaction that everyone had when she turned off her hologram and showed her new body to the others. Nani was also amused at the look Lilo was receiving from everyone else,

'_Even if this place is still a mess tomorrow, I think it will be worth it for that one moment' _she thought to herself.

The faces of all the experiments where just priceless, it was like they had seen a ghost, won the intergalactic sweepstake and see the death of Lilo right in front of their faces,

"Now everyone I want you to know that I have more or less the same abilities that Stitch has except I can create force fields, I can swim and I can hold my breath for a long time underwater. But the differences is that I can improve all my abilities threw training and by using them" Lilo said trying to get the attention of everyone their. Then the suspected thing happened, all the experiments did a group faint right in front of Lilo, but the unexpected thing was that Cobra almost joined them. He fell onto his hands and knees and was breathing quite heavily, but shortly after that he manages to get back onto his feet with his usual stern composer and his sunglasses on his face,

"Lilo what happened to you, how come you have turned into an experiment?" he asked Lilo still trying to think of reasons as to why she is an experiment. Lilo sighed before repeating the story of what happened to her again to a new person _'I should get this recorded so I don't haft to tell people what has happened to me over and over again'_ she thought to herself before she started to recite the story for Cobra.

When she had finished the story for Cobra he looked like he finally understood what had happened to her, he also looked a little sympathetic,

"I now understand Lilo, this was the only way to save your life wasn't it" Lilo just nodded in agreement,

"You know the Grand Council Woman will need to know about this don't you" he said to Lilo who now looked worried and it showed as her ears now pointed down, like Stitches do when he gets into trouble, but all she did was another small nod of her head in agreement. Cobra then put on a more cheerful appearance,

"She dose not need to know for a small bit and we still haft to finish this party, lets enjoy the rest of the party and worry about the Grand Council Woman tomorrow" he said trying to cheer up Lilo. It worked, Lilo did seem to cheer up, but then her happy smile changed to an evil smile as she thought of a way to wake up the experiments that where all out cold.

"Cobra could you go and place the hose in the middle of the experiments please" Lilo asked with the evil grin still on her face. Understanding what Lilo was going to do, he put on a playful smile as he went to get the hose. Lilo went into the house and collected the water sprinkler that Nani used to water the garden when it was the dry season, it had a radius of 2 meters and that was more than enough to get all the experiments with, but it was not big enough to hit the food and drinks table. After getting the sprinkler she ran out of the house to see that all the experiments where still out cold, so she connected the hose to the sprinkler and then ran to the tap where the hose was connected and waited until Stitch gave her the go-ahead to turn on the hose. With everything that everyone wanted to stay dry out of the area Lilo turned the tap on as full as it would go, causing a fountain of water to cover all the experiments that where knocked out on the grass waking them up very uncomfortably. After the experiments where woken up from their slumber and gotten over the second shock of seeing Lilo look the way she did, the party continued from where it last left off, except Lilo was getting more questions about how and why she became to look like an experiment.

After the party Lilo and Stitch had to spend a long time cleaning the back garden with Cobra helping them, Jumba was inside trying to see if Pleakly was ok and Nani went out with David for another 'not date'. The party went as smooth as was thought it would go and everyone had a good time, even Nani admitted she had a good time and was not stressed as she thought she would be with all the experiments together in their own back garden. Apart from the mess the place was not damaged at all which was something that Nani had expected as well as Stitch and Lilo, but they all thought it was thanks to Cobra Bubbles being their and he admitted it probably was. After they had gotten the back garden cleaned, it was time for Lilo to go to bed, however by the orders Nani gave Cobra before she left, Lilo was to have a bath before she went to bed. So she got scrubbed down with Stitch, who had reluctantly agreed to the bath, like every other night, but paying attention to her fur to make sure their was nothing in it to bother her while sleeping with Stitch helping her, then she did the same to Stitch so that they could both get a good night sleep. After their bath they said good night to Jumba and Cobra, who decided to stay until Nani got home, and would have said good night to Pleakly but he was still out of it thanks to the non alcoholic beers that somehow made him drunk. Then they went up to their bedroom and had a well deserved sleep.

Back at Gantu's ship Nosy was just returning to the ship when Gantu saw him enter,

"Where the devil have you been trog!" Gantu said quite sleepily.

"Well me and 625 where invited to a party at Lilo's house, but for some reason 625 did not go. Anyway I went and it was great, did you know that every single experiment that Lilo and Stitch have rescued was their and that Lilo is an experiment as well. In fact that what the party was for, to show all of us that Lilo was now an experiment" Nosy said before wondering off to tell 625 the news.

"Oh Blitsnack (I think that is how it is spelled), that would have been a perfect opportunity to capture the experiments, all well I bets not tell Hamsterville or he will be quite annoyed about that and I should hurry up and attempt to get that little earth girl before he calls and asks where she is" Gantu said to himself before wondering off to his quarters for some sleep. In the galley Nosy and 625 where talking to each other over some sandwiches,

"wow, that sounded like a good party I am quite annoyed that I decided not to go" 625 said before finishing off his sandwich. They continued to talk for a while before they both decided it was time to hit the sack for the night.


	4. Part 4 An Awkward Meeting and a Confessi

Well sorry about it being a long timesince i lastupdate, i was doing research on the idea of a Lilo and Stitch relationship. That and i also died for a short period of time, Blissy i suspect it was you but i'm not sure. Anyway enough joking around there is something i must say, it is too early in this story for ether Lilo or Stitch to confess love to each other (i have only just decided that the story is going that way), but the relationship dose start to develop in this chapter. Any way here is the chapter enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**A Differant Kind of Side Effect**

**Part 4**

**An Awkward Meeting and a Confession**

Lilo awoke to the sound of a complaining Pleakly and a yelling Stitch coming from the kitchen, it sounded like Jumba was their as well since there was several groans of annoyance that where traditional of Jumba when Pleakly and Stitch got into one of these arguments. Slowly and groggily she got up out of bed and started on the route that lead towards the kitchen where a confrontation was taking place with a small audience that did not find it interesting at all. It has been several days since the party with all the experiments and things have been quite quiet with not many things happening. Hula class was just like always except for the fact that she had to prevent people from touch her for long periods of time, or any length of time for that matter and she also had to make sure not to loose her temper because she could do some real damage with her strength. As she found out the day after the party, she was running at full speed trying to catch Stitch in the woods, when she went face first into one of the biggest trees in the forest. The impact did nothing to her since she is like Stitch and Stitch is indestructible, but that cannot be said for the tree. The tree, as expected, was knocked out of the ground, but the strange thing was that it landed about 2 meters away before it started its decent to the forest floor. Stitch saw this and even he was a bit surprised, after that the game ended and they went back inside to see if their was any damage to Lilo, which their wasn't. However if they had stayed their for a bit longer they would have heard a big thud, since the tree landed right on Gantu's head knocking him out cold before he could even say 'ouch'. But Lilo knew that some time soon she would be getting a visit from Cobra Bubbles and that made her a little bit nervous, because the reason of his visit is to set up a meeting for her and the Grand Council Woman of the Galactic Federation, so that she could see what has happened to one of her special experiment catching agents. She tried not to allow that to worry her since the Grand Council Woman was quite nice to her last time she saw her, but she still did not feel very comfortable about talking to such a powerful person. Stitch noticed this worry in Lilo and he managed to comfort her by promising to be their, Lilo thanked him for that but knew that he would have been their even if she had told him not to. Nani had noticed this change in Lilo but she knew it would pass as soon as she got that visit from Cobra Bubbles and the Grand Council Woman, she knew about this meeting, roughly what it was going to contain and when it was suppose to happen.

When she got down from her room and started on a course towards the kitchen the argument seemed to slow down, as if someone managed to get the upper hand and by the time she got to the kitchen it looked like it had almost come to an end,

"Pleakly what where you arguing about, it woke me up." Lilo asked the neat-freak of the house,

"Morning Lilo, sorry for waking you up but the little monster is still teasing me about the party" Pleakly said still giving Stitch the evil eye,

"Is this true Stitch, are you still teasing Pleakly about becoming drunk on non alcoholic beer" Lilo asked Stitch who was sitting at the table opposite Pleakly. Stitch saw the stern look on Lilo's face caused him to lower his head and ears in shame,

"Sorry" was all Stitch could say to the look that Lilo was giving him.

"Well apology accepted, now Lilo what do you want for breakfast. You can have cereal or I can make you some eggs" Pleakly said in a happier tune now that he had gotten an apology from Stitch.

"I think I will just have some cereal today, but thanks for the offer anyway" Lilo announced as she sat down at the table beside Stitch who seemed to look happier now that Pleakly accepted his apology and Lilo approved of him doing it.

While Lilo and Stitch where eating their breakfasts the phone began to ring, and since Jumba was only sipping some coffee from his mug he volunteered to answer it. Jumba was not gone long and when he did return he had a worried look on his face which Lilo noticed instantly,

"That was being big social worker on phone, he says he wants to meet with you tomorrow, he said he would collect you and tale you to the meeting place at around noon. I am to be betting it is meeting with Grand Council Woman, he did not say that you where to go alone. Would you be wanting all of us to be going to meeting with you?" Jumba asked when he noticed that the news brought fear into Lilo's face,

"Jumba the meeting is not until tomorrow, so that gives them time to decide whether they want me to bring someone else or not. But I would feel a lot better if all of you would come. But I will haft to worry about that later, I have got hula practice now, common Stitch" Lilo said after finishing her cereal and noticed the time. Stitch quickly finished his breakfast and joined Lilo on her Journey to hula class.

Hula class went without a problem apart from the fact that Lilo was distracted throughout the entire class wondering what would happen at the meeting the next day. On the way out Victoria went up to Lilo and asked her,

"Lilo do you want to go to exploring with me tomorrow. Even though I have been living here for quite some time I still have not explored the entire island yet and I was wondering if you could show me some of the more secret places of the island" however Lilo had to decline saying that she already had plans for tomorrow that she could not get out of. "Oh, ok Lilo I will see you later then bye" Victoria said before running off in the direction her home. Before Lilo managed to start on her journey again, she got interrupted by Mertyl and her usual annoying posy,

"hey Weirdlo how did you scratch me last hula class" the annoying red-head asked Lilo with the usual chorus of "yeah" from her posy right behind her.

"What are you talking about Mertyl" Lilo asked confused,

"I talking about this" Mertyl said as she showed the remains of the cuts that where on her arm to Lilo,

"they look like paper cuts Mertyl, so what dose that haft to do with me." As their conversation continued, Stitch moved in-between the two girls. Also Moses heard the commotion coming from outside, and remembering what happened before Stitch came into Lilo's life, he decided to intervene before it became out of hand. It was a lucky thing he decide to intervene as well, because Lilo was beginning to loose her restraints on her anger, and if it was not for Stitch staying in between the two girls Lilo would have grabbed onto Mertyls arm and put a number of new scratches onto it.

"Now girls I don't think it is a good idea that you two start fighting, I also think that your parents would be starting to wonder where you are since you have not returned home yet" Moses said while separating the two girls even more. It was then that he noticed Lilo was putting quite a bit of resistance when he tried to push the two girls apart. Finally he managed to get the girls to stop fighting and Mertyl, with her posy, had walked off and Lilo was about to do the same in the direction of her house when Moses stopped her,

"Lilo do not let them get to you like that. It was obvious to me when I was separating you two that you are a lot stronger than her and I don't want you using that strength on her even if it is by accident" Moses said with a serious look on his face. Lilo could only agree with him, even though at times she would just like to remove that smug look on Mertyls face when she gets really annoying, but that was not in her nature to do things like that.

After that little talk with Moses Lilo and Stitch started on the quest to reach the house, however they took a longer route through the woods so that Lilo could have some time to cool off and get her mind off Mertyl. When they got into the woods Stitch started to swing from branch to branch and beckoned Lilo to join him. At first Lilo hesitated, she felt a bit embarrassed doing it in public, but the amount of fun that showed on Stitches face as well as his puppy dog eyes she gave in and after turning off her hologram, she joined Stitch up in the trees. At first things went a little bumpy with Lilo underestimating gaps between trees and branches '_that god for being indestructible now_' she thought, but after a couple of minuets and attempts Lilo got the hang of it and started to have as much fun as Stitch was having swinging around in the trees. Lilo was having so much fun that she did not notice the fact that on many occasions she was actually hanging upside down a feat that she had never done before since becoming an experiment, however Stitch noticed and took a note of that encase they needed it in the future. As they continued to have fun in the trees, they neglected to take note of the time or to notice that someone was watching them from a far off bush just off the main path threw the woods. This person was quite well hidden, thanks to all the shadows, even though he was wearing colours that would stand out as much as a pile of chocolate the size of Mount-Everest would at a chocoholics convention. He just stood there watching the two play with a smile on his face, that is until he looked at his watch and saw that now would be the best time to make his move, he slowly walked over to the area where Lilo and Stitch where having their game of tree swinging trying not to make a sound as he did it until he got to a perfect position so that they could see him,

"Little girl is time for you to be coming with me, bigger girl has dinner on table" Jumba said giving both Lilo and Stitch a big fright causing them to land on their patookies,

"Jumba where did you come from and how did you find us?" Lilo asked as she stood up still shaken from the fright Jumba had given them with Stitch following her actions and thoughts,

"I came from house after bigger girl noticed you two had not returned from hula practise, I found you thanks to your watch little girl. You see I put homing beckon in watch so that I am being able to find you if you are to be getting lost or in situations like this when is it being time for dinner and you are not being home. Now be coming with me or bigger girl will be getting worried" he said before turning his back on them and slowly beginning to walk off, slowly Lilo and Stitch dusted themselves off, Lilo put on her hologram and then followed behind Jumba back to the house.

When Lilo and Stitch got into the kitchen Nani was just placing the dinner on the table, but her reaction turned when she saw the state of Stitch,

"what have you been doing Stitch you're a mess, Lilo go and give him a bath before he has dinner" this caused Stitch to gulp loudly and begin to move slowly to the back door,

"and while your at it Lilo give yourself a bath with him" Nani said as she turned her attention to the table. This got a confused expression to cross Lilo's face, and the news seemed to calm Stitch down and moved him back to the position beside Lilo that he had moments ago,

"why do I haft to have a bath Nani, I'm not dirty" Lilo protested from her position in the room. This caused Nani to look up from the table and move right in front of her little sister, then she position her finger over the button that turned off Lilo's hologram and pressed it. This removed the hologram to reveal a Lilo that was just as dirty as Stitch was if not more so,

"that's why, now get up there and take a bath. I will make sure your food is still warm for you two when you are done" and with that said Nani pushed Lilo and Stitch out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

Like what happens at every bath time, Stitch was complaining to Lilo about not liking water and not needing a bath, but what was different was that he was being more cooperative when it came to that actual command off getting into the bath. This confused him a great deal since he was never like this, not even when Jumba was the person giving him the order to take a bath, he would always complain, fuss and run away when it came to his bath time but now he was almost enjoying getting wet.

'_Is it because it was Lilo who gave me the command?…No it can't be because I would always try to runaway when she mentioned baths, so what could it be?' _he thought to himself as he climbed into the bath with Lilo close on his heels. During the bath Stitch was still cooperating with Lilo and this got her confused,

'_why is Stitch not acting like himself. He is much more lenient when it comes to soap and other cleaning products, but it was the fact that he almost went into the bath willingly that's got me confused. I wonder if he is coming down with something, I better ask Jumba later on just in case' _she thought to herself as the bath continued to the conversation of how much fun they had today.

After their bath they done the usual: getting dry, brushing teeth and all the other stuff that you would normally do after having a nice bath, then they went and had their dinner. As promised Nani had made sure that their dinners where nice and warm and while ate their dinner Nani, Jumba and Pleakly started to watch some TV however the only thing that the majority of the TV watching party could find was a show that Jumba would rather die than watch it (choose a show that you would rather die than watch, so you can feel how Jumba feels I'm not fussy) so he got up and went to his room while Nani and Pleakly got comfortable so that they could enjoy the show. Jumba was wondering what to do when he noticed the time,

"hmm almost being time for little girl and 626 to be hitting sac, I better let them know so that they can get ready, and I am thinking I will join them in the getting some zzz, haven't been sleeping all that well lately" he said to himself as he wondered back out of his room and into the kitchen, where Lilo had just put a plate of strawberry ice-cream in front of Stitch and herself,

"little girl and 626 it is being time for bed, so finish your frozen cream quickly and be getting to bed before bigger girl is noticing time." After agreeing with Jumba, Lilo and Stitch looked like a mirror as they ate their ice-cream in one mouthful in exact symmetry and timing, boles included, and went off to their bedroom leaving quite a shocked Jumba.

'_I would have never guessed that little girl would be doing something like that but I suppose I should have. After all she is now experiment similar to 624 who has similar habits as 626 and he eats boles'_ he thought before wondering back to his room for some sleep. It was not until Lilo got to her bedroom and begun to settle down in her bed that she realised what she had done,

"STITCH I JUST ATE A BOLE DIDN'T I" Stitch only nodded in reply "what am I going to do, I mean I can't digest a bole can I. Stitch how am I going to get that out of my stomach and what will Nani say when she finds out that I ate a bole. Stitch why are you so calm about this?" while Lilo was ranting on Stitch was climbing into bed and getting comfortable, but when she stopped and asked that question he simply replied,

"Lilo you are an experiment. But more importantly you are an experiment very similar to me. I eat plates all the time and nothing goes wrong with me, so if nothing goes wrong with me, nothing will go wrong with you. The worst that could happen is that you get indigestion or something similar" he said to Lilo. This caused her to calm down a lot and slip into the covers much happier,

"thanks for the reassurance Stitch goodnight" she said before drifting off to a calm and peaceful sleep followed by Stitch soon after.

The next morning Lilo was woken to the sound of the phone ringing, groggily she sat up on her bed and stayed like that for some time listening to the muffled conversation taking place down stairs. Stitch was still sleeping on his bed, snoring lightly with a trickle of drool escaping his mouth. Lilo giggled slightly at this picture but decided that they both needed to get up since there was something quite important that she had to do today, but she could not remember exactly what it was. She got up Stitch and allowed him time to get more awake before they went downstairs together and headed into the kitchen to see everyone up and enjoying their breakfast,

"morning Lilo, you and Stitch are up earlier than usual anything reason why" Nani asked as her sister sat down beside her with Stitch taking the adjacent seat beside Jumba.

"the phone woke me up and I remembered that there is something important that I need to do today, so I got up and then managed to get Stitch up before coming down to get some cereal" Lilo said before starting on the cereal that Pleakly made for her.

"So you do remember what you haft to do today?" Nani asked her sister, to which she got a reply saying no, "well that was Cobra Bubbles on the phone. He said that he would collect you in several hours to see the Grand Council Woman" Nani said. This caused a worried look to cross Lilo's face, she now remembered what she had to do today and wished she didn't. The worry that she had managed to suppress thanks to Stitch, came back in full force. This caused her sister to worry since the phone call also said that it would be best if as few a people knew what was going to be said so she was not allowed to go, but was reassured by Cobra that nothing bad would happen to Lilo and that it would not last long.

The rest of the breakfast was uneventful and quite quiet. After breakfast Lilo went to get ready with Stitch helping as best as he could even though he was quite worried at what the Grand Council Woman would say. Since Lilo and Stitch where the experiment catching team of earth, he was allowed to join the meeting. But even if he was not allowed to go he still would find a way to be their. Time seemed to drip by at a rate slower than a snail climbing a hill in the middle of a rain storm, but eventually Cobra Bubbles came to collect Lilo and Stitch so that he could take them to the rendezvous. Lilo had her hologram on and was fidgeting all through the journey, making Cobra feel sympathetic,

"Lilo don't worry, nothing bad should happen at this meeting. The Grand Council Woman just wants to conform what my reports to her say" Cobra said trying to reassure Lilo and make her feel better. It worked a small amount but not really noticeable to the people in Cobras favourite black rental car.

They arrived at the rendezvous location, which was the abandoned light house, early, so the only thing that they could do was to sit tight and wait for the Grand Council Woman. As the time went by Lilo started to fidget, even though she had her hologram on she knew her new body well enough to know where everything was when they where extended. So she removed her antennas from their retracted state and started to play with them in her hands. Stitch noticed this but did nothing about it,

_,she needs something to fidget with right now so she can try to keep her worry down'_ he thought to himself as he sat beside her in silence waiting for the Grand Council Woman to arrive.

They where their for 10 minuets waiting for the Grand Council Woman to arrive, but when she did arrive Lilo instantly put away her antennas so that she could stop fidgeting with them and attempt to not look as nervous as she really was. As the ship docked beside the cliff edge and the exit ramp lowered Lilo grew more and more nervous. But when the Grand Council Woman actually left the ship Lilo noticed that she had a very relaxed face that had a hint of a small smile on it. This made Lilo calm down greatly, since the face showed that she would not haft to do anything that she did not want to do, which was the main concern Lilo had. Lilo was afraid of being taken away from her sister, family and friends then studied and tested on like some sort of animal.

The meeting started with Cobra Bubbles telling the Grand Council Woman what was said on his last report to her, for the benefits of Lilo and Stitch.

"Mr. Bubbles if what your report says is true then why is this little girl in front of me still human" the Grand Council Woman said to Cobra Bubbles,

"that's because I have a hologram on that show the way I used to look before this all happened" Lilo cut in trying to keep Cobra out of any trouble.

"Then why don't you take it off so that I can see the new you" the Grand Council Woman said to Lilo,

"Do you want to see all of me or just the stuff that is visible at all times?" Lilo asked before she pushed the button to disable her hologram,

"I think it would be best if I see all of you, including the stuff that can be hidden from view" the Grand Council Woman said. With this in mind Lilo turned off her hologram, this alone got a gasp from the Grand Council Woman as well as her hand moving up towards her mouth in shock, then Lilo removed her antennas from their hiding place followed by her extra set of arms. This gave the Grand Council Woman a much bigger shock than even herself thought she would get today. Lilo was too busy looking down at the ground to notice, but Stitch did and he gave a quiet snigger to the look that the Grand Council Woman had on her face. He was even sniggering at Cobra Bubbles because he has not gotten use to the new look of Lilo and he had a stunned look on his face. With all this sniggering going on that really only Lilo noticed and the lack of words being said at that moment, she looked up to see the faces of the other two people there, she could not help but smile at the looks that they where giving.

The meeting did not last much longer after that incident, Lilo had to tell the Grand Council Woman how she became to look like the way she did, and like with everyone else she told her story to she got sympathy from her as well as the same logical conclusion the Cobra Bubbles gave when he first saw Lilo as an experiment. When the Grand Council Woman left Lilo, Stitch and Cobra Bubbles just stood their for several seconds taking in all that the meeting held,

"See Lilo I told you that nothing bad would happen to you" Cobra said breaking the silence as he turned around and started to his car.

"I should have trusted you Cobra Bubbles, I'm sorry I didn't" Lilo gave as a reply to what Cobra Bubbles said, while following him to his car. Stitch remained quiet and followed Lilo back to the car. However just as he was about to enter the car he thought he heard something coming from one of the trees nearby so he just stood at the car door trying to catch the exact location of the sound,

"Stitch what are you doing, lets go home I want to tell Nani what happened today so that she doesn't worry about us" Lilo said from the car, Stitch did one more sweep with his ears before getting into the car so that Lilo and himself can be driven home.

When the back car was out of sight and could no longer be heard, a figure moved from her hiding position that was a bush just beside a tree, stunned at what she had just witnessed, "What is Lilo, how is it that she now looks like Stitch and his cousins. Was she always like this or has she always been one? If she was, then why would she hide something like that from me" the person said to herself before wondering off in the direction the car went.

The rest of the day was uneventful, when Lilo and Stitch got dropped off at their house by Cobra Bubbles, Nani hugged her sister happy to see that she was happy once again and that nothing bad happened meaning Cobra Bubbles kept his word, something he has yet to fail at. After Lilo had told everyone what happened at the meeting, Nani noticed that it was time for dinner, not feeling in the mood to cook tonight, Nani ordered a pizza for their dinner. After dinner Lilo and Stitch had to go to bed, there Stitch told Lilo that after the meeting with the Grand Council Woman, he thought he heard something move in the forest behind the light house and it was too big for a wild animal that lived on the island.

"It was probably nothing to worry about Stitch. It could not have been Gantu since we would have all seen him and if it was one of your cousins you would have picked up their sent. Now lets get some sleep, I don't know about you but I did not get a very good sleep last night thanks to this meeting with the Grand Council Woman" Lilo said as she crawled into bed. Stitch yawned to show that he himself did not have a good night sleep also and by the same reason, so he copied Lilo in the quest to his bed, soon they where both sleeping happily.

The next morning Lilo and Stitch where sleeping happily until Nani came to wake them up,

"Lilo wake up" groggily Lilo stirred in her bed "Lilo wake up, Victoria was on the phone. She is wanting to know if you wanted to come over and play this afternoon" now a little more awake than what she was moments ago Lilo wondered why she was being told this now,

"Why are you telling me so early in the morning",

"Because it is not early in the morning, it is quarter to 11. I let you sleep in because of the lack of sleep you had last night" Nani said to her sister,

"how did you know that I had a bad nights sleep?" Lilo asked her sister not really paying terribly much attention to what her sister was saying,

"Lilo I know what it's like to be worried about something big and trying to get to sleep, it never works. Now come on and get up so you have some time to get everything done before you go to Victoria's" with that said Lilo got up out of bed while Nani went back down to the kitchen. After making sure Stitch was up as well as herself, they both went downstairs to get some breakfast. When they got down they noticed that Jumba and Pleakly was nowhere in sight,

"Nani where's Jumba and Pleakly,"

"Jumba is trying to get some sleep, since he has been having a hard time getting to sleep recently. What's strange about that is that this is roughly the same as what happened before he made that formula that saved your life. Pleakly is away to a vacuum cleaner convention at Honolulu and won't be back for several days" Nani said as she gave Lilo and Stitch some 'zombie chow'.

Lilo and Stitch where walking over to Victoria's with a bit of a jump in their step. Lilo was happy that yesterday was finally over and that she did not haft to worry about it again, Stitch was happy that Lilo was back to being happy and to be going to play with a good friend for both Lilo and himself. After being let in by Victoria's mother they where led up to her bedroom, there they saw her playing with her experiment Snotty (I think that's his name). After greeting each other they started to play some games like vampire hunter and all those other games that Lilo, Stitch, Victoria and Snotty played, however Lilo noticed that Victoria was distracted by something (vampire hunter is an example of a game that I thought of, it is basically the same as when Lilo first saw Snotty except it is for fun this time). It continued on like that for a while, until Victoria managed to get enough courage to ask Lilo a question,

"Lilo you remember when I asked you if you could explore with me yesterday" Lilo replied with a yes "well I decided to do a little exploring myself since you where busy. I decided to wonder around the coast since I really enjoy the sea and it would be easy for me to backtrack if I was to get lost, I was having a good time finding out new places here and there" she paused here to take a breath to steady herself. "Then I found, what appeared to be, an abandoned lighthouse on a cliff just above where I was so I decided to go and explore it. When I reached the top of the cliff where the light house was I saw a black car parked just outside it, that is when I saw…I saw you and Stitch standing their with a big guy waiting for something. I was about to go over and say hi to you guys when this yellow and brown coloured space ship came out of the sky and landed beside the cliff" Lilo was now quite a bit more nervous than when she came in, but allowed Victoria to continue. "I was quite scared but more curious than anything else, so I hid in a bush beside a tree just off the path…Lilo I saw everything. I saw that alien with the backwards legs come out of the ship. And I saw you turn into something that looked like Stitch except with more arms and these things that I guess you would call antennas coming out of your head…I have not told anyone, I mean who would believe me, Lilo please tell me that I was seeing things." Lilo did not know what to do it has been just over a week since she had turned into an experiment, and already someone out side of her family and people who knew about the experiments has seen her as one and recognised her.

"Victoria I am afraid that it is true I am one of Stitches cousins, but I have not always been. Do you remember several weeks ago when a ship carrying some sort of chemical's accidentally dropped some into the water" Victoria nodded a yes "well I did not know about that, I went into the water to give Puge the fish a peanut-butter sandwich. Well I went in feeling fine but when I came out I passed out because I felt so dizzy, that goodness that Stitch and his cousin Cannonball where their to take me home. To cut a long story short, Jumba gave me a formula that was suppose to cure me, which it did, but it also turned me into one of Stitches cousins." This confused Victoria quite a bit, but she did manage to say one thing,

"Can I see the other you?" accepting that Victoria was trust worthy, Lilo turned off her hologram to reveal herself as an experiment. She was expecting Victoria to faint or scream, but instead Victoria said something that surprised her quite a bit,

"Cool, what is it like Lilo?" This continued for some time, with Victoria asking questions about Lilo's new body and Lilo answering them as best she could until it was time for Lilo to go home.

Over at Gantu's ship Gantu received a call that he did not want to get,

"Gantu you stupid fish faced fool who cannot catch an earth cold let alone a little earth girl. Why did I leave this task to you?" Hamsterville yelled at his lackey.

"Sir I could not get close to her to be able to get her" Gantu said in his own defence,

"I do not want to here you pathetic excuses, I am being reminded of an old saying 'if you want something done, do it yourself' so that is exactly what I am going to do. I am escaping this pitiful prison tonight, so be ready to expect me early tomorrow morning, remember to change the sheets and have a selection of sandwiches ready for me when I arrive!" and with that Hamsterville ended the communication link. Gantu sat down on his chair and rubbed his head trying to calm down a headache,

"625 can you make me a toasted bacon and raisin sandwich and then make the stupid gerbils favourite sandwiches while change the sheets on my bed for him" Gantu said into the ships intercom system.

"Don't tell me the Hamster-jerk is coming to visit" 625 replied from the intercom,

"I am afraid so 625, now can you please make me my sandwich and give me it in my bedroom" Gantu said before he stood up and headed towards his sleeping quarters to change the sheets on his bed for that deranged gerbil. In the kitchen 625 was busy making Gantu his sandwich that he ordered,

"Boy Gantu must really have gotten quite a yelling from Hamsterville if he ordered this sandwich, I feel a bit disappointed that I was not their to witness it, could have been quite a laugh" 625 said to himself as he finished the sandwich and headed in the direction of the sleeping quarters, the place that Gantu said he would be in.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4, i hope you liked it. you should know the rutine by now since i have asked you in more or less every chapter.I hope that the next update will be quite soon, however i am unable to predict the future so i cannot be certin, that and over the next several weeks i am going to be quite busy. 


	5. Part 5 A Fun Day at the Beach

im' rested and ready to continue. as an apologie to all of those who like my writing but think i update too slow (which is probably true) i am giving you all a five day marathon (starting the 18.7.05). one update per day, for five days, for the two stories that i am doing. that should make you all happy (i hope). here is the update for the day, enjoy!

the Problems are always the same, don't own any of the charicters from lilo and stitch and there for not making any money out of this.

**

* * *

**

**A Differant Kind of Side Effect**

**Part 5**

**A Fun Day at the Beach**

As the sun rose over the island, a star refused to disappear as the levels of light increased. The star had a slight green tinge to it, and the light it produced seemed to grow as if it was heading towards the planet. This star was positioned over a space craft that held a shark like alien and his experiment friend, they had been up all night waiting for their visitor to arrive, well the whale had been up all night, his friend had dosed off from the start of their waiting game. Then the star with the green tinge seemed to explode in size and change in shape as it fell from the sky and crashed no more than 10 meters from the whales space craft. The whale quickly ran off to make sure that their visitor was alright while his friend groggily woke up after hearing the loud crash.

"Sir are you alright" Gantu said as he opened the hatch of the galactic police cruiser,

"Huh, What, AUGH!. GANTU! I do not want to see your fish like face when I first wakeup, it is so much worse in real life than it is through a monitor" Hamsterville yelled as his sleep was rudely disrupted by the face of Gantu. After the 'pleasantries' that Hamsterville gave out to both Gantu and 625, Hamsterville went into the kitchen of Gantu's ship to get his sandwiches that he had perversely ordered, then went to the sleeping quarters to finish his power nap. Gantu and 625 where happy that Hamsterville went to sleep, because they would not here that little pest complain about the smallest things and so that they themselves could get some sleep.

On another part of the island several miles away Lilo and Stitch where just waking up to the glorious sunny day that lay ahead of them.

"Morning Stitch, it looks like it is going to be another glorious day today, so what do you want to do?" Lilo asked as they went down the elevator to get some cereal. Stitch had no clue as what to do today so his only reply was a shrug of his shoulders as they made their way into the kitchen where a tired looking Jumba was sitting at the table with a big cup of coffee beside him and the morning newspaper in front of him.

"Morning Jumba did you sleep well last night" asked Lilo when they reached the kitchen table,

"unfortunately I have not been having the good sleeping of night little girl, something is keeping me up and I am not knowing what it is" Jumba replied as he got up from his seat and headed towards the cupboard to get Lilo the cereal out. Then he sat back down and started to read the newspaper again while Lilo and Stitch finished preparing their breakfast.

After breakfast Lilo and Stitch decided to go to the beach since their was not much that needed to be done around the house and they could not think of anything better to do. Once they got there Lilo noticed that Stitch was not the only friend of hers at the beach Victoria was there, she was wearing a similar swimming suite to the one that Lilo wears except it was pure orange instead of orange and yellow stripes and she was happily building a sandcastle with her back to Lilo and Stitch.

"hey Victoria do you want to come swimming with me and Stitch" Lilo yelled to her friend as she got closer. Victoria a bit surprised that someone was calling her name, turned around to see Lilo and Stitch running down the beach towards her. Her face lit up since she was having quite a boring time on her own, then she realised what Lilo had said and got a confused look on her face,

"Lilo, Stitch dose not swim since he sinks"

"Not the way I'm planning to go swimming" Lilo said with a grin appearing on her face. Stitch caught onto the plan quickly and started to look forward to the swim, but Victoria still had no clue as to what was going on. As they walked down the beach they started to veer off the main part of the beach and moved towards the place where Cannonball created those waves of his, then when Lilo thought she was sufficiently far away from the crowds and right beside the sea she dropped her hologram to reveal her true colours,

"Lilo what are you doing if Nani sees you..." Victoria started but was cut off by Lilo,

"Nani is at work all day so she wont see me. Now lets go swimming umm could you two move a bit closer together please" Lilo asked Victoria and Stitch which they complied, Victoria still with a confused look on her face and Stitch still grinning happily, after they got close enough together Lilo closed her eyes and concentrated. Before any of them could say anything a clear sphere very similar to a bubble appeared around Victoria and Stitch. As Lilo opened her eyes she saw the faces on the people trap in the prison that she created and let out a light giggle, Stitch was smiling happily knowing that he was going to get to see all those amazing sights that lay under the sea again and Victoria was just stunned at what just happened,

"Lilo did you do this?",

"yep that is one of my abilities. To create force fields that can stop anything entering them including air. But don't worry the fields can produce their own oxygen supply so you won't suffocate, now how about that swim I promised you" and with that said Lilo began to push the giant bubble towards the sea.

At first the bubble floated on top of the water but Lilo quickly altered the density of the force field and it began to sink into the sea with Lilo pushing it further and further away from the shore. Victoria was at first quite scared but when she noticed and felt that the water was not coming in and that she was still able to breath perfectly fine she started to calm down, that and she saw Stitch more excited than nervous indicating he had already done this before. By now the bubble was completely under the water and Lilo had changed sides, she was no longer pushing it but was pulling it with her antennas this caused Victoria's mouth to release a small wow in amazement. Lilo had neglected to mention that she could here everything that was being in the force field bubble when her antennas where touching it however she could not communicate with the occupants but that did not bother her since she knew they would have a really good time. As Lilo took Stitch and Victoria deeper into the water Victoria just realised something,

"Stitch won't Lilo drown since she is not in the bubble with us?",

"no Lilo will not drown, at least not yet. She can last 30 minutes underwater with one breath but I think that it might have been improved by 5 recently" then they noticed out of the corner of their eyes that Lilo was nodding her head. This got both of them confused so Victoria asked the question that they both wanted an answer too,

"Lilo can you here us?" Lilo nodded her head again as she stopped her decent and turned to face Victoria and Stitch. Now it was Stitch who asked the next question,

"Lilo can you speak to us?" at this Lilo's head dropped a bit as well as her ears while she shook her head no,

"Lilo if I am right with this you can stay under water for an extra 1 and a half minutes, giving you a total of 31.5 minutes underwater" stitch said receiving an applause from Victoria and another nod from Lilo. After another few questions Lilo resumed her position as captain of the bubble as she dove deeper into the water eventually coming to the area that she was looking for. Looking back at her friends and signalling with her hand to look around the area she noticed the entranced looks that Stitch and Victoria had on their faces at the sights around them _'man Victoria is loving this as well as Stitch I should do this more often, maybe I should take Nani and David down with me or even Jumba. Wow Stitch is kind of cute when he is surprised…where did that thought come from?'_ Lilo thought as she vigorously shook her head to get that thought out of her head.

Victoria was shocked at what she saw, sure she had seem some of the pictures in those planet magazines where they had beautiful underwater reefs but the difference from the picture and the actual thing was amazing. The colours where so much clearer and crisper, the shapes where so much bolder than the pictures as well as the fact that you got to see a near endless field in every direction that made it just so beautiful. Stitch who had seen all of this before was still amazed at the sight, then both of them noticed that Lilo had just swam off into a school of fish. Before long she was back with a single fish following her Stitch recognised it immediately but Victoria still had no idea what it was,

"Victoria has Lilo told you about giving a peanut butter sandwich to a Pugh the fish" Stitch asked when he saw the confusion in victories face,

"yes I think she has mentioned it once or twice in the past" she replied beginning to catch on where this is going,

"Well then Victoria meet Pugh"

The fish followed Lilo to the bubble and continued to do so as she swam around the bubble several times, then as Lilo was about to reach out to the Pugh it swam off, back towards the school of fish that it originally came from. Lilo then collected the bubble again with her antennas and then started to swim off in the direction of the shore. As they reached the shore Lilo had to quickly swim off to the surface since she was about to run out of air before coming back down to collect Stitch and Victoria from their position near the surface of the sea.

"wow Lilo that was amazing I have never seen such beautiful things and Pugh was so sweet I now know why you give him peanut butter"

"I give him peanut butter sandwiches because he controls the weather, but your right he is also very cute." Lilo commented as she disabled the force field around them as they got onto the shore line,

"AAH WATER!" Stitch shouted as he felt the cold, salty liquid of the sea touch his fur covered feet, causing him to jump onto Lilo back making her jump in fright,

"Stitch calm down the water barley covers your feet. Now can you please get down and off my back" slowly and cosily Stitch climbed down from Lilo's back and placed his feet down into the water _'Lilo is right this is not so bad, she is so sweet and caring she would never want to put me in danger, I love that about her and she is pritty cute…where did that thought come from?' _Stitch wondered as he shook his head getting that thought out of his head.

The rest of the afternoon Lilo played with Stitch and Victoria on the beach, turning on and off her hologram whenever she needed to. They all went back down into the depths of the ocean many more times, each one was right after the other that day, causing Lilo to upgrade her breath holding by another three rounds of 5 (each time she upgrades her abilities, the next time the upgrade is included e.g. 30 minutes add 5 of it is 31.5, then add 5 of 31.5 to get 33.1 (rounded to one decimal place), then and 5 of 33.1 to get the next answer and so on) giving her a total length of 38.3 minutes under water. It was then, after Lilo put her hologram back on, that Lilo noticed the time and knew that everyone would be wondering what they where doing, besides it was almost dinner time they parted ways after saying good bye and making some plans for tomorrow. Lilo and Stitch arrived at the house just as Jumba was leaving, in fact if they where any later they might have slammed the door right into Jumba's face,

"ah little girl and 626 was about to come get you for the dinner. So did you have good time at beach?" Jumba asked as they walked slowly towards the kitchen where Nani was busy placing the final things on the table,

"yes we had a great time at the beach. Victoria was there and I used me force field to take her and Stitch down to see Pugh as well as a lot of other reefs in the area. I also managed to improve my breath holding quite a bit more, now I can last over 38 minutes without needing air" Lilo said quite proudly. Jumba was about to congratulate her on the upgrade when Nani poked her head out of the kitchen,

"right come and get your dinner before it gets cold" this caused Lilo, Stitch and Jumba to walk into the kitchen where they finished talking over the dinner that Nani had cooked.

At Gantu's ship Gantu was just getting insulted by the gerbil as they went over the plan that they had been planning all day,

"Gantu you fishy faced imbecile do you remember what to do now or do I haft to go over it another thousand times before it remains in you pea brain long enough for you to carry it out" Hamsterville said not realising that he has spent the entire day on this,

"no sir, you don't need to repeat yourself again I know exactly what to do. But when do you want to start it, the little earth girl will be in her house and will not come out until tomorrow" Gantu said after glancing at the ships clock,

"WHAT, you mean to tell me that we have spent all day planning all of this just for it to be delayed yet another day",

"unfortunately sir that's correct the plan won't work unless the two are together and they won't be together now until tomorrow"

"FINE we will wait until tomorrow to get the plan under way. 625 where is that sandwich that I requested" Hamsterville shouted over the intercom of the ship. Just then a very annoyed looking 625 came into the ships control room,

"here is your sandwich, now can I please go to bed I have not had my daily half dozen naps today and I am tired" 625 said with a bit of a yawn,

"fine you may go to sleepy sleep now, but if I need something that the fish face cannot do as well as you, you will be up and doing what ever it is before I finish insulting you" 625 just turned around, no back talk or comment, and just walked off to his bed for some sleep while Hamsterville and Gantu continued to talk about what was going to happen tomorrow.

After dinner Lilo and Stitch had to go and have bath thanks to the clearly smell able salt water on their fur, even Nani was able to smell it and she had somehow managed to catch a light summer cold from someone which blocked up her noise. The bath was like any other bath that they would have together except Stitch was now more or less willing to go into the water now, that and they where also staring at each other more. Nether of them knew what or why they where staring at each other more but they did notice each other, as well as themselves, doing it on numerous occasions, which caused them to quickly turn away and blush slightly leaving the other wondering what was going on. After the bath they helped each other dry themselves making sure they where fully dry before getting out of the bathroom to go watch some television. When they reached the living room Nani was watching "who's line is it anyway" which she was really enjoying. Since this was one of the late night shows that she did allow Lilo to watch, she had no complaint when Lilo and Stitch sat down beside her on the couch and started laughing along with her (everyone needs a good laugh now and again, that's why Nani allows Lilo to watch it). When the show finished it was strait to bed for Lilo and Stitch and with Nani following them up to their room there was no way out of it. On the trip to Lilo's and Stitches room Nani noticed the two of them take peak glances at each other _'hmm I wonder if those two are...naa it would just be weird! but then again they are now much more similar than they use to be. I wonder what I would think if they where to tell me, heck I wonder if they even know what they feel for each other, I doubt Lilo does and I suspect Stitch doesn't ether. I best keep a better eye on them though'_ Nani thought as they made their way to the bedroom. After tucking in the two and saying good night, Nani headed in the direction of her own bedroom. She had just reached the top of the stairs when she saw Jumba open the door of his bedroom,

"hey Jumba something up?"

"bigger girl am now knowing what is keeping me up, it is yet another cursed experiment. I am going to go and do it so that I may once again be getting sleep" and with that said Jumba went off to his ship to start and finish the experiment. Nani just hopped that it would not take long, before she went off to her own bedroom to get some sleep for herself.

* * *

Well thats day one. tell me what you think about the story and (if you like) future ideas you would like too see done in this fic(keep in mind that i have done two more chapters for a differant kind of side effect already). tomorrow the update will be for my other story "a wolf in lilo's clothing" 


	6. Part 6 The Unfolding of a Plan

right then its day 3 of my marathon and its time for another chapter to "a differant kind of side effect". admitally this is more of an extention to the last chapter for this story but the title dose some have some truth to it. anyway onto the story!

**

* * *

**

**A Different Kind of Side effect**

**Part 6**

**The Unfolding of a Plan**

At the same house, with the same beautiful sunrise climbing over the top of it, in the same spaceship, at the same worktable, with the same instruments and similar chemicals. Jumba was busy working on another experiment that caused him much grief,

"Why is this always happening to me? After I am finishing one experiment another takes it place in my gigantic brain" he said to himself as he was busy following the instructions that he managed to get from an unknown source.

"Hmm it is looking like another formula to create my new M.G.S series of experiments only it is using different chemicals to the last one and is being a bit more complicated. Well if it is then my theory is much more likely to be being correct, I am wondering why I have to be making another one. Well whatever the reason I am now being ready for it, just as soon as I place the final experiment strand into the mixture like so…and then allow it to mix together with help of stirring rod…there am finished. Now all I am needing to be doing is place this in medical box and then go to bed for sleep" Jumba said as he got up from the work bench, and placed the mixture into the cold medical box where he placed the last one and then walked off to the spare bed…only to find that it had been tidied up,

"ARGH stupid one eyed noodle and his tiding up of spare bed. Hmm but could be good thing, for now am having to sleep in own bed meaning I will not be having back pain in morning like I had last time I slept on it" he realised as he walked out of his ship and back into the house to get some sleep in a bed that would not cause problems in the morning.

Not long after Jumba had went to bed and fallen asleep that Lilo and Stitch woke up,

"Hmm morning Stitch did you sleep well?" Lilo asked while stretching,

"Very well Lilo, yourself" Stitch asked as he got down from his bed,

"Just like you Stitch I slept very well. Now what are we going to do today, well its sandwich day today so I will need to get a sandwich to Pugh. HEY why don't we get Victoria and then you and she could see me feed Pugh a peanut butter sandwich, before we go and do something else at the beach. You remember how much fun we had at the beach yesterday",

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, so will we tell her after breakfast or will we go to her house and collect her then?" Stitch asked as the elevator stopped and allowed them access to the main floor of the house.

"We should phone her first just to make sure she wants to come with us. But from what we heard and saw yesterday how can she say no" Lilo said as they entered the kitchen,

"Morning Lilo, morning Stitch how did you two sleep last night?" Nani asked as she turned from her fruit machine with a glass of pineapple juice in her hand,

"we slept very well Nani thanks, now today is sandwich day so do we have any peanut butter for Pugh?" Lilo asked as she and Stitch sat at the table while Nani got them some breakfast.

"Yes Lilo we have some peanut butter for your sandwich"

"Good that's my main task and activity for the day sorted. Hey where is Jumba?" Lilo asked her sister. All this time Stitch had been wondering the same thing but said nothing since he did not want to interrupt Lilo,

"Jumba was working on another formula similar to the one that saved your life last night, now he is sleeping soundly in his bed" Nani said as she sat down at the table with them to finish her own breakfast.

Over at Gantu's ship he was just preparing to leave to start the first part of the plan that he had concocted with Hamsterville when the annoying pest walked into the control room,

"GANTU you lazy lump of blubber, why are you still here and not initiating part 1 of my brilliant master plan",

"Sir I was just leaving when you arrived"

"That is no excuse now get going before I start thinking of the correct punishment to use upon you for your laziness" and with that Gantu quickly ran out of his ship to start the first part of the "master plan". As Gantu left the ship, Mr. Irritating (Hamsterville if you did not already guess) noticed that 625 was not up yet,

"625 GET UP AND OUT OF YOUR SLEEPY LIKE SLUMBER AND GET ME MY MORNING SANDWICH THAT I ORDERED LASTNIGHT" Hamsterville bellowed over the intercom system of the ship. This got the sandwich maker up and moving, before Hamsterville managed to make another annoying comment, 625 reached an intercom station,

"Hey I'm up I'm up you don't need to yell like that. What was it that you wanted in your sandwich again",

"Urgh, you are so useless I should replace you this instant. But since I cannot I'm stuck with you. Now I wanted a one of your special breakfast sandwiches the ones that you toast in the grill" Hamsterville said threw the intercom,

"Right I'll get right on it" and with that said 625 walked slowly off to the kitchen to make the annoying gerbil his sandwich.

After breakfast Lilo phoned Victoria wondering if she wanted to go and see Pugh again, which she eagerly accepted before hanging up the phone she said that they would meet at the beach in an hour giving them time to get ready. As Lilo and Stitch walked down the road (Lilo with her hologram on) towards the beach, she kept getting the strangest feeling that she was being watched by something, Stitch agreed with her on that strange feeling as they continued along the road down to the beach. As they came into view of the beach they saw Victoria waiting for them,

"Hey Victoria have you been waiting long" Lilo asked when they got close enough to communicate with words,

"No I have just arrived this second. How are you and Stitch this morning?" Victoria asked Lilo when they started to walk down to the sea,

"Were both fine thanks. Except when we where walking down to meet with you, we kept getting this weird feeling that someone was watching us"

"wow that's strange because I also had the strange feeling when I was walking down to the beach to wait for you, but anyway lets go give that fish of yours a sandwich" Victoria said as she started to run to the shore, Lilo and Stitch just giggled as they chased her down to the sea.

In the forest line just off the beach, the big whale stood watching those happy people run off to the sea,

"There you are, now all I have to do is waiting for the right moment to grab you and take you off to Hamsterville" Gantu said as he moved further into the shadows.

Finally after getting to a good position away from the main lot of beach fairing people, Lilo turned off her hologram that concealed her real body,

"Man Lilo I never get tired of seeing you change like that in front of my eyes" Victoria said practically jumping up and down in delight, this caused Lilo to blush slightly and scratch the back of her head.

"anyway lets get the show under way" Lilo said as she calmed down from the momentary embarrassment. Lilo closed her eyes again and created another force field around Stitch and Victoria, then she pushed it into the sea, increasing the density of the force field as she went so it could sink in the water. As with all the times that Stitch has been down into the depths of the sea with Lilo and now recently with Victoria he was just amazed at all the colours and beauty that was hidden by those amazing waves that he liked to surf on. Since this was Victoria's second time coming down at all she just could not take in all the scenery at once _'man I have got to come down here more with Lilo and Stitch…maybe bring a camcorder to capture all of this'_ she thought as Lilo took the bubble like force field carrying herself and Stitch further into the depths of the sea by her antennas, eventually they arrived at the location that Pugh hangs around. Here Lilo let go of the force field and quickly swam off to find Pugh, it was here that Stitch and Victoria realised something about Lilo,

"Stitch is it just me or is Lilo getting faster at swimming?",

"I think you are right Victoria Lilo has defiantly increased her speed in the water. I wonder if she even notices the fact that she is swimming faster than she has ever done before" Stitch wondered out loud with Victoria just giving a silent nod in agreement wondering the same thing. Eventually Lilo came back, still carrying the peanut butter sandwich, and started to move to field closer to a certain school of fish,

"so Lilo are you going to show us what you do to feed Pugh" Victoria asked receiving a nod, yes, from Lilo. Once she got the bubble into position she let go of it and slowly moved a little closer to the school of fish that was in front of them, most of the fish swam a little away of increase the distance, some of them just stayed where they were not caring that Lilo got any closer to them, but one fish came out towards her quite casually and slowly,

"Pugh" both Victoria and Stitch said at the same time and if anyone of them was paying attention they would have probably jinxed each other. After giving the sandwich to Pugh Lilo attached her antennas to the bubble before swimming off at a great pace to an unknown location,

"Lilo must feel like exploring" Stitch said to Victoria as the momentum of the bubble forced them to sit of their patookies,

"you got that right Stitch" Victoria said agreeing with Stitch. Then she realised something that she should have done a while ago but just never caught on "Stitch why are you speaking such good English now. I mean you use to talk in a mixture of English and this bizarre language that I could not understand, fortunately Lilo was able to translate those parts of your speech for me" Victoria said to Stitch.

"well thanks to Lilo turning into an experiment, she somehow managed to learn that entire alien language, so I taught her how to fully use her abilities and she taught me how to speak English properly",

"wow that's interesting…umm do you think you could teach me some of that language, you know so that I can understand Snooty better and so I can talk to you and Lilo in it in front of people and they won't know what it is that we are talking about" Victoria asked thinking of the uses that learning a new language that only a very small handful of people in the world would understand.

"I don't think that that will be a problem Victoria" Stitch said knowing how much fun it was talking to Lilo in that alien language in front of people and see their faces when they are trying to understand them.

'_Man Lilo can sure pick good friends I mean look at Victoria, here she is barley knowing anything about aliens and my cousins, but she is willing to learn the main language that the galactic federation uses which is the main one that Jumba programmed us to use. I think Lilo knew from the moment she saw me that we would make the best of friends since she just kept trying to make me good and it sure paid off, that's what I love about her…LOVE ABOUT HER, where did that thought come from?…am I getting a crush on Lilo? No, no we are just good friends that do everything together and nothing more. But I think that is very similar to what Nani and David are doing. Oops Victoria is waiting for her lessons best start doing them and worry about that later' _Stitch thoughtas he started to teach Victoria the main language used in the galatctic federation. Lilo just could not help but think what good friends she had when she looked back and saw this _'Victoria is always trying out new things even things that would freak out another person, like what she is doing right now she is trying to learn the main interstellar language of the galactic federation. Stitch sure is a kind person now that he is not evil, and he is getting along with Victoria as well as I do, which is amazing since I thought he would only like being with me, my new ohanna and his cousins. He is just so sweet, caring, gentile, funny, fun to be around, amusing, selfless (around me anyway), protective and dreamy…DREAMY! where did that come from! Am i getting a crush on Stitch? No. No we are just very close friends who do nearly everything together and nothing more, but that is what Nani and David do most of the time...ANYWAY! where is that cave that I found, it should be around here somewhere…ah ha their it is, now lets go see what is in it'_ and with that Lilo quickly changed direction, making the occupants to move around the bubble some more, and headed to the cave entrance. The cave was quite windy and a bit narrow at parts making Lilo reduce the size of her force field, even though it would not break that easily, it still was not able to damage the rock that prevented it from continuing. But eventually they came across a small pocket of air in the cave, meaning that their probably was some other secret entrance to it that they would have to find and cover to make it theirs and only theirs. As Lilo thought their was a shore in the cave, so she pushed the bubble onto it and then deactivated it releasing the occupants into this new place. Unfortunately for Victoria the cave was very dark and she did not have night vision, instead when she saw four green orbs of light out of the rest of the dark, she let out a loud cry of fear,

"Victoria what's wrong? there is nothing bad in this cave. In fact we are the only things in it" Lilo said with Stitch agreeing with her,

"then what are those green light just in front of me" Victoria said as she slowly stepped back from them. This made Lilo and Stitch look at each other and caused the green light to move along with them, then they started to laugh realising what the green light actually was,

"Victoria me and Stitch are creating those green orbs…they are our eyes, they turn green when we use them" Lilo said after the laughing calmed down. This made a bit of sense to Victoria, but she still was not convinced. By now her eyes had at least tried to adapt to the very low levels of light in the cave, and as she looked closely at the two green orbs, they faced each other again and causing two silhouette to appear before her. Looking very closely at them she could make out the features of stitches face as well as the new features of Lilo's face, each connected to two of the four green orbs,

"ah I see it now. Umm can you take my hand Lilo so that I have at least got a guide in this very dark place" Victoria said as she held out her hand to the direction of one set of green lights,

"sure I can Victoria" Lilo said as she grabbed Victoria's hand in her paw,

"wow that feels weird Lilo" Victoria said to Lilo.

They explored the cave only to find that it seemed to go on for quite a while and that their was not a big opening to the cave, but instead several holes that seemed to go on for some time before they reached ground level, indicating that they where indeed still quite a bit below sea level. They also discussed the abilities of this cave being their own secret hideout that they could go off to together since Lilo was the only way down to the cave…for now, and after they got an advance alien power generator that is waterproof from Jumba so that they could get lights down in the cave for Victoria to see better, or at all it would prove to be quite useful and fun to have later on. After exploring the cave some more they all decided that it was time to head back up to the surface, so Lilo done her thing and soon Stitch and Victoria where back in their bubble waiting for Lilo to get on with the swim back up to the surface. Lilo swam back out the entrance of the cave with Stitch and Victoria safe, sound and dry in the bubble that Lilo created being pulled along by her antennas.

With all that swimming she had done yesterday and the extra swimming she had done today, Lilo managed to increase her breath holding ability by yet another 5 giving a total of just over 40 minutes (40.2 minutes to be exact). However Lilo did not notice it (mainly due to the fact that she was not holding her breath at the time and their for not running out of oxygen as quickly) as Lilo had to quickly put her hologram back on, because just as she came out of the water, Nani and David where just going into the sea to surf.

"hey Lilo how are you today" David asked when he finally saw Lilo (which was quite literally seconds after Lilo put her hologram back on),

"hey David, I'm doing fine and so is Stitch and Victoria" Lilo said in reply. It was then that Lilo remembered something that she thought she should share with Nani and David,

"Nani, David I would like to show you both something quite beautiful…however it requires me to remove my hologram" Lilo asked knowing what the answer was going to be. However instead of Nani saying that she would not see it because of that she simply asked,

"just what is this beautiful thing and why dose it require you to take your hologram off?",

"well I need to take my hologram off because I need to create one of my force fields and that would look very strange to see the human me do that" Lilo replied sounding very logical. Nani accepted this and allowed her to remove her hologram,

"you want to come back on the trip Victoria?" Lilo asked as Stitch got into position beside Nani and David,

"I better get going, I told my mother that I would be home 15 minutes ago" and with that Victoria went off in the direction of her home. Now that Lilo knew everyone who was going on the trip she just simply said,

"everyone fasten your seatbelts" before she closed her eyes and made a force field around Nani and David and then pushed them into the sea so that they can see the "under water safari" that Stitch has been on many times as well as Victoria.

As Victoria walked along the road that took her back into town and then on the road to her house, she kept getting this weird feeling that she was being watched. However her feeling vanished just before the town…as well as her sight and movement, what replaced them was blackness and some loud footprints before they stopped just in front of her and was replaced with a deep low laughing. finally she felt herself get lifted high off the floor and then get taken off to an unknown location, with that low laughing as the only sound she could here.

* * *

right chapter 6 done for you all. enjoy it? hate it? think i have done something wrong? please tell me so that i can improve chapter 8 (i have already done chapter 7). tomorrow it's the last chapter for "a wolf in lilo's clothing" in this marathon (must point out that i am still doing it, i just run out of chapters to put in this marathon) 


	7. Part 7 Saving a Life

(wipes tear from eye) i know this has been fun for everyone that enjoys my writing and it has been fun for me to write these stories. as requested from wearwolf i will reveal the amount of words i wrote in the two weeks that i was out. the total (only including the actual story not my comments at the top or bottom) is 23,139. now in two weeks i don't think that is very bad. anyway as with everything that comes to an end they try and save the best for last. i hope i have done it here. but don't take my word for it, read and find out. i hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**A Different Kind of Side Effect**

**Part 7**

**Saving a Life**

Gantu entered his ship carrying the still wrapped in a net Victoria easily in one of his mighty hands.

"Ahh I see that you have not screwed up this part of my plan Gantu. Now all we have to do is wait for the little earth girl and 626 to come charging in like what they always do and we will be waiting for that mistake" Hamsterville said as he watched Gantu enter the cargo bay of his ship.

"but sir what makes you think that they are just going to barge in on us?" Gantu said noticing a fatal flaw with his plan,

"Because you stupid fished faced nincompoop, they always have a strategic plan to get in so they think that they could fool us by just barging in using brute force. But you see I know that that is what they are going to do and that's why I have prepared the main entrance of your ship with so many shooty shoot plasma cannons"

"but sir what if they know that you know this and that they do make a strategic plan to enter" Gantu asked getting a bit confused by his own question.

"That is not possible since nobody except you and 625 knows that I am out of prison and they won't find out for at least another 24hours. Now put that girl in one of those pod thingies and then meet me in the bridge, we are expecting company" Hamsterville said to Gantu before exiting the cargo bay and made his way to the bridge, Gantu did as he was ordered and placed Victoria in one of the containment capsules that where in the cargo bay before joining Hamsterville up in the bridge. Victoria did not know what to do so she did the only thing that she felt she needed to do, huddle up into a small ball and start crying.

Unknown to either Gantu or Hamsterville, 625 saw all of this and was horrified at how low they where going to capture Lilo and Stitch. So once Gantu had left the cargo bay, he came out of the shadows that he was in and walked up to the capsule that Victoria was in so that he could try to comfort her,

"hey little girl don't cry, your friends will come and get you back safe and sound" 625 said as he placed his hand on the glass close to Victoria's face.

"they think that I am at my house having dinner with my parents. They won't come until tomorrow at least" Victoria said without moving from her huddled position. This caused 625 to smile and even chuckle a little,

"I bet you that Lilo and Stitch already know you have been captured and that they are working on a plan to take you back". Looking up from her hands Victoria was a little surprised to find that the person she had been speaking to was a mixture between a yellow furred teddy bear and a golden coloured dog, but she was more surprised the he knew her friends,

"how do you know their names?"

"well I am one of Stitches cousins if you have not already guessed and so I know them pretty well. However we are not exactly on the best of terms, you see I help the big dummy capture the experiments. Well when I say help I really mean lay about this place eating sandwiches and insulting the whale every chance I get" 625 said to Victoria. This news caught her off guard,

"then why do you stay with him. Why don't you run away and join up with Lilo and Stitch?",

"you know sometimes I ask myself the same blooming question. But they won't welcome me into their ohanna, I have teamed up with the wrong person and because of that they will never let me join",

"yes they will. All you have to do is show them that you have changed and that you are no longer evil" Victoria said with a bit of a smile on her face now that she was feeling a little better thanks to this dog like teddy thing.

"but what can I do that will make them forgive me. I have really only tried once and that got me nowhere" 625 said as he remembered the 627 incident. This got Victoria thinking, _'what could he do to get Lilo and Stitch to accept him back into their ohanna…I've got it'_,

"you said that you supposedly help that big dummy capture Stitches cousins right" 625 just nodded in agreement "then when they come to rescue me, why don't you use that distraction to get all of the experiments you guys have caught over to her house where they would all be safe with Jumba". This got 625 thinking, he knew the code to teleport all the experiments from Dr. Hamsterville's holding pen where they all were being kept (except himself and nosy) and Gantu and Hamsterville would be too preoccupied to notice the teleportation sequence being initiated. It could work very well indeed unfortunately before he could tell Victoria that he would do it, or at least try and do it, Gantu yelled over the ships intercom system for him to get his 'posterior' to the bridge, so he had to run off to the bridge leaving Victoria to her thoughts once more.

As Lilo dived deeper into the water she could not help but feel as if something bad had just happened. However that was put to one side when she arrived at one of the most beautiful reefs on…or near the island anyway. She looked back to see Nani, David and Stitch in her force field bubble. Stitch was his usual admiring self, since he had seen this reef several times before, but Nani and David had never seen the reef in their lives. They just stared at everything with aw and amazement like they have never seen anything so beautiful. Lilo circled the reef several times allowing Nani and David time to enjoy the sights and to give herself time to think,

'_this is so strange, I keep getting this weird feeling that something is not right. That something has happened that I need to know about, maybe it is all of these thought's about Stitch…no they are not them even they are very strange indeed…but quite comforting at the same time, this feeling is not comforting in the least and it is actually very worrying. I best cut the safari short so I can find out what this feeling means and why it will just not leave me alone'_ and with that Lilo turned and headed back to shore.

When Lilo pushed her bubble back onto shore and let everyone out, she told Stitch about the feeling she was having (no not the ones concerning him) and to her surprise he had the same feelings (yes they both have the same feelings for each other, but they won't reveal them yet…fear of rejection and not fully understanding those strange feelings yet) so after they told Nani that they where going back home, they ran off in that direction, after Lilo put her hologram back on by orders of Nani. As they ran along the road that led them into town, they both stopped suddenly as their sense of smell kicked in, they could smell Victoria's sent along the path but as they followed it the sent seemed to be replaced with the smell of a combination of plasma and a fabric that Lilo did not recognise but Stitch knew all too well, and the strong smell of blubber just beside it told them exactly what was wrong in this world.

"Gantu" they both said simultaneously realising the blubber butt has taken their friend Victoria captive for some reason. They only had one choice left and they had not wanted to do it until Lilo had gotten even more use to her body but now they had no choice, they had to do it now, they had to go and rescue Victoria…they had to go and storm Gantu's ship. Now Stitch knew Gantu's ship like the back of his hand and so was all ready to go and storm it, however Lilo did not know anything about the layout of Gantu's ship and no matter how hard her experiment side of her mind wanted to go storm into the ship without a plan, her human side of her mind won with the rationality that Lilo was known for. So after convincing Stitch that it was foolish to go barging in on Gantu without a plan, she turned off her hologram and ran off towards her house as fast as she could with Stitch right on her tail.

When they arrived at their house they saw Jumba just coming out of the front door and down the steps,

"hey Jumba we heed your help" Lilo shouted as they got nearer to the house. This made Jumba look in their direction and produce a puzzled expression on his face,

"little girl what is being matter, and why are you not using hologram? bigger girl would be mad if she was to being the finding out" Jumba said as they got ever closer to him. Lilo did not care what Nani would think at that moment and it showed on her face once she got within talking distance with Jumba,

"Jumba Victoria has been kidnapped by Gantu and we are going to go and get her back. Can we get all the blueprints and schematics of Gantu's ship so that we can make a plan?" After hearing this Jumba, along with Lilo and Stitch, ran back into the house so that they could get all the information that they needed. After creating a plan, that seemed to work very well in a simulation that Jumba created, they where about to go off and start it when Jumba stopped Lilo,

"little girl am…am needing to tell you something that could help you out in up coming confrontation with big dummy.",

"yes Jumba what is it?" Lilo asked when she stopped running just at his bedroom door,

"Your force fields, they can be used offensively as well as defensively. If you create one in the palm of your hands and then propel it forward, it has a higher destructive power than five plasma cannon shots combined right now and it will increase in power as your shields get upgraded" Jumba said looking a little pained when he said it.

"why did you not tell me when I found out I could use my force fields?" Lilo asked a little annoyed at the fact that Jumba was keeping a secret from her, but more importantly a secret that was about herself.

"I did not tell you sooner because I was not wanting you to loose your innocents thanks to this ability, even though I knew you would not use it I did not want you even experimenting with it. You might have accidentally done some major damage when you would be testing it with 626 that might have caused injury to civilians or even 626 himself" Jumba said remembering that Stitch could get stunned by one plasma shot and did not want to see what happened with a blast more powerful than five plasma cannon shots combined. "I would be able to help them yes, since I am having medical equipment to do so, but I would imagine that you would become very depressed because of it". Jumba said to Lilo from his work table while she listened from the bedroom door. Lilo now understood what Jumba meant and she was thankful that he did not tell her sooner, because she would have indeed tested it on something along with Stitch by her side and it could have hurt innocent people. But now she could test it on the big dummy's ship while they stormed it,

"thanks Jumba and your right, I probably would have tested it and gotten innocent people injured. But now I can test it on something that no one cares about, and I even have a reason to do so" Lilo said with a bit of an evil smile on her face. This startled Jumba a bit and he was about to say something about it when Stitch got Lilo to realise that Gantu might be hurting Victoria as they sat back and chatted happily,

"can't talk now Jumba. Me and stitch must go and save Victoria" and with that Lilo and Stitch ran out of the door and into the forest beside their house that would eventually lead them to the ship that they where going to storm and rescue a dear friend of the both of them. That just left Jumba sitting on his seat a bit dazed,

"am thinking little girl has been hanging around me the tiniest bit too much" he said to himself with a bit of a chuckle before turning to his computer and started work on his existing theory and a new theory about Lilo's DNA.

On a ship that would inevitably get attacked, on a radar that was supposed to be used for interstellar combat to determine the best combat strategy for victory but was now being used as a basic lookout, two small blips appeared and they where heading on a collision course with the ship the radar sat in quite comfortably. A face looked on in glee and a bit of surprised,

"Gantu! Look at this, they are coming even earlier than I planned.",

"what dose it mean sir" Gantu asked,

"It just means, you lame and oversized fish, that I am all the more closer to getting what I am wanting from those pestering brats! Now go and prepare their welcome party you fish faced ninny and then get back up here" Hamsterville said before going into an evil laughter, with the usual chocking at the end "blast these cursed hairballs." As soon as 625 heard this he quickly and quietly left the bridge and went down to the cargo bay once again,

"hey little girl your friends are coming as we speak. They should be here within the next five minuets" 625 said with a bit of a happy tune to his voice,

"that's a relief. Now are you going to go through with what I said you should do?" Victoria said once she looked up from her crouched position once again,

"yes I am going through with it. Even though I will miss insulting the whale, that is but one up side to this place compared with dozens upon dozens of down side's I can think of. And it more or less goes on like that. For every one good side there is at least five bad things that takes its place. Luck for me that Hamsterville dehydrated the experiments so that he would not need to look after them until he needed them, so that makes getting them out easier. I better get ready, so I will talk to you later" and with that he gave her a solute and ran out of the cargo bay once again. This left Victoria sitting in her capsule with her thoughts as her only company,

"it won't be long now until those two jerks get what's coming to them, and it is by my friends…I hope that they don't change because of this experience, I like them they way that they are" she said to herself as she sat patiently waiting for the prison cell door to open allowing her freedom once again. As the door to the teleportation room closed 625 locked it behind him,

"right that should keep them out until I get all of the experiment pods back here. All I have to do now is wait for the alarm to go off and then I will begin teleportation. I best save time and have everything ready before the alarm goes off…damn I forgot to get the experiment computer. Right I recon that we still have several minuets until Lilo and Stitch get here so I can get it" and with that 625 unlocked the teleportation room and went to get the experiment computer. When he got it and was making his way back to the teleportation room, Gantu saw him with the computer,

"625 what are you doing with the experiment computer?",

"GANTU…I was just uh just moving it to a safer location. You know, just encase the worst happens" 625 said quickly,

"Ahh good idea 625. Keep the computer safe we need it to get the rest of those trogs" and with that 625 continued off to the teleportation room.

"wow Gantu is even dumber than I thought" 625 said as he locked the door to the teleportation room. He quickly put the code to the teleportation sequence into the terminal,

"there now all I have to do is wait for the alarms to go off and then push the initiate command button" he said as he sat on the chair beside the terminal to wait patently for his signal.

As Gantu's ship came into view Lilo and Stitch where just finishing going over the plan to storm the ship,

"right Stitch you know what to do, while you are distracting Gantu and anyone else that attacks, I will go and get Victoria to safety. It is certain that she is in the cargo bay since that is the main place Gantu takes things that are now being sent to Hamsterville. Then when Victoria is safely out of the area I will came back and help you out, if you require it that is" Lilo said when Stitch gave her a bit of an annoyed look.

"right then lets split up here, you take the main entrance Stitch while I go and take a side one" and with that they separated going in different directions, Stitch taking the front entrance and Lilo taking a side (after she makes one of course).

After entering the ship threw the ventilation Lilo found that she had arrived in one of the main corridors, so she quickly went off into the shadows to conceal herself further and wait for the signal telling her to start part 2 of their plan. Then throughout the ship a deafening noise sprang out from the quietness that once existed, then the lights of the ship changed to a creepy red that seemed to cover everything in sight,

"right that's Stitch got their attention now its time to go and get Victoria." Lilo said remembering the plan before going off in the direction that led to the cargo bay (the signs in Gantu's ship really help people find their way). After following the corridor (and some more signs) Lilo came to the cargo bay and after creating a rather nice hole in it she made her way inside. There she found Victoria in a containment capsule huddled into a ball, so she ran up to the capsule and tapped on the glass getting Victoria's attention,

"hey Victoria its me Lilo, I've come to rescue you" this caused Victoria to look up at Lilo from her crouched position. When she saw Lilo she beamed with delight,

"Lilo I knew that you would come and save me eventually. Now lets get out of here these sirens are very annoying". So Lilo carved a reasonable sized hole in the glass for Victoria to get out of and then she placed Victoria on her back (same position as a piggy back) and ran out of the hole that she created in the cargo bay door. As Lilo was running down the corridor something inside of her kept saying to her that Stitch was in trouble, so when Lilo got to the ventilation shaft she climbed into the ship from she told Victoria to continue down until she saw daylight from a hole in the wall. Then she was to run as fast as possible until she got to ether her own house or Lilo's house. After Victoria accepted her mission Lilo ran off to see if Stitch was ok.

625 was slowly dosing off waiting for the alarms to go off,

"what's taking them so long. They should have been here by now" he said quietly to himself. Then after several more minuets of waiting the alarms finally went off,

"took them long enough. Now lets collect the experiments and place them back into the containment computer" he said before he pushed the initiate button to begin teleportation sequence. Then one after another the experiment pods appeared in the teleported tube and each time one appeared 625 had to take it out of the tube before the next one was teleported down to him. After a while all of the experiments that Gantu had caught for Hamsterville where back where they belonged in the experiment containment computer, even the one that held his only true friend before she was eventually transported off to Hamsterville…experiment 624 Angel. He remembered the day that Gantu sent her off to Hamsterville as clear as the day that he first discovered sandwiches

**FLASH BACK**

"_Gantu why are you sending her off only to be dehydrated? she has not done anything to you!" 625 said as Gantu placed Angel into the teleportation pod,_

"_because 625, ever since she arrived you have become even lazier than you where before she arrived. That and I don't trust her with you. Your feelings may blind you into letting her escape" ,_

"_what do you mean lazier than before! Ever since she has arrived I have not once slept in the day and I have reduced the amount I have insulted you as well" 625 protested from the base of Gantu's feet._

"_the only reason why that is true is because you spent all of your time with her. You have done nothing around the ship except make sandwiches for yourself and her" and with that said Gantu sent Angel off to Dr. Hamsterville. 625 had the beginning of tears in his eyes as the teleportation sequence started however as soon as he saw that Angel had streams of tears down her fur and slowly waving goodbye that 625 declared that he would one day get her back and that they could be happy in each others company without the fear of being discovered. As soon as Angel was gone 625 coldly turned to face Gantu tears clear as day in his eyes,_

"_Gantu I will never forgive you for what you just did. You sent my only real friend off to that psychopath when she was doing nothing wrong here. Someday this will all come back on you and bight you square in the butt!" and with that 625 ran off into his room and remained their for several days doing nothing except crying._

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

625 chuckled slightly as he remembered what he said to Gantu back then,

"guess today is the day that it comes back and bights your butt Gantu" 625 said to himself before he picked up the containment computer and ran out of the teleportation room door. As he ran down the corridor he somehow managed to hear the clanging of clawed foot prints coming down the hall behind him over all of the alarms. Quickly he hid behind a small pile of boxes and waited to see who was coming. As soon as he got into a position where he could see the corridor he saw an experiment that looked very similar to Angel run past his hiding place and continue down the hall. After realising who that was he wondered why she was going in that direction,

"why is she going in that direction the cargo bay is the other way…that's it, Stitch must have entered the ship from the main door as a distraction while she came in from another location to get her friend. So Lilo has already saved her and now is going to the fight which must be at the main door then…I better backtrack and go out the way Lilo came in, I would imagine that she used the air vents like all the other times that they have entered the ship so all I have to do is look for the hole" 625 said to himself before he back tracked to find the way that Lilo entered the ship. After getting out of the ship and making it to the tree line he turned back to look at the ship, as he said his final good byes to the place that has been his home ever since he was activated he saw a big explosion and a beam of light exiting the side of the ship before evaporating into nothing some ten meters out of it, take place just at the entrance area of the ship,

"I wonder what that is" he said aloud before realising that his only friend was still dehydrated. So he continued run down the path to Lilo's house. When he eventually reached the house he knocked on the door, and after several seconds Jumba appeared at the door. Not looking too happy to see 625 he plainly asked what he wanted,

"Jumba I have come to my senses thanks to that little girl that was captured by Gantu and I have decided to join you guys",

"I am not being fool 625. This is being some sort of trick",

"no, no, no this is no trick! I mean it I am changing to your side. Look here is the experiment containment computer and it has all of the experiments that we collected." at this Jumba was surprised to see, and after examining the computer he saw that he was telling the truth (they where all their except nosy, but he had left earlier to find his one true place on his own (in other words both Gantu and Hamsterville kicked him out because he was just too annoying)). After being allowed in 625 was sitting in Jumba's room while Jumba checked that everything was ok with the containment computer and not bugged,

"well am seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Looks like you where telling the truth",

"great now can we re-hydrate Angel. I miss her company" 625 asked wishfully. Jumba was about to comply when Lilo came barging into the house and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"JUMBA WE HAVE A CRITICAL SITUATION HERE AND I NEED TO GET STITCH AND VICTORIA INTO MEDICAL NOW!" At this Jumba ran out of his room to see a surprisingly badly wounded Stitch, a very tired Lilo with several deep and painful looking cuts and one Victoria that seemed to be ok except for several bruises, some simple cuts and the fact that she was knocked out cold.

As Lilo ran down the corridors of the spaceship the feeling that something was wrong just kept getting bigger and bigger, making her run faster and faster. _'Please be alright Stitch please be alright'_ was all she thought as she ran down the corridors of the ship. After taking the elevator that leads up to the main area of the ship, Lilo ran in the direction that lead to the main entrance of the ship with instinct as her guide, since the lights had been turned off in this part of the ship for some reason and she was too preoccupied with the thoughts of Stitch being ok to turn on her night vision. Amazingly her instincts managed to get her to the main entrance without touching a wall or anything similar. After taking a quick look around she saw Stitch lying face up in the only area of the room that had light (pitch black all around this one area of light with a diameter just big enough to surround Stitch completely),

"STITCH!" Lilo cried as she ran to her fallen friend "Stitch please be ok. Please be ok" she said as she crouched down to pick her friends head up off the floor and rest it on her knees,

"I am thinking that you should be more concerned with yourself little girl" Hamsterville said from somewhere in the darkness. Just then the lights came on and Lilo saw Hamsterville sitting comfortably on his floating platform. Beside him was Gantu and he was holding something in his hand,

"it's a shame that you tried so hard to rescue this girl just to have her fall into our clutches once again" Hamsterville said before giving Gantu a signal telling him to open his hand. Their Lilo saw Victoria lying unconscious in his hand,

"what did you do to her…is she even still alive?" Lilo asked tears beginning to show on her face.

"I do not know, she was alive several minuets ago before I used some of those chemicals that caused your illness on her. Now she seems to be in a pretty bad state doesn't she" Hamsterville said with an evil grin on his face. This caused Lilo to stand back onto her feat and move into a fighting stance, where it came from she did not know and right now did not care ether,

"you monster!" was all Lilo was able to say,

"HAH, you really want to play rough with the big boys…very well then" and with that he snapped his finders and even more lights came on behind them. Their Lilo saw an army of robots that seemed to be the same size as Lilo and they looked like Hamsterville, each one had what looked like a plasma cannon where their right arm should have been,

"do you like my new toys? I made them just for you and 626. I also feel that I have captured their creator very well don't you think?" Hamsterville said evilly. Lilo just sniggered,

"all the better to destroy them",

"is that so, then why don't we see shall we, robots ATTACK!" and with that all of the robots fired their plasma cannons at Lilo. All the shots caused a cloud of dust and smoke to surround Lilo completely,

"not even 626 was able to stay conscious with that volley since I upgraded the plasma that is in those shots. It is now two times stronger than normal plasma from a plasma cannon." Hamsterville said as he turned to Gantu. Then something happened that shocked both of them,

"only two times stronger than normal plasma cannon shots eh" Lilo said as the smoke cleared to reveal herself standing their with several deep cuts over her body, but overall she was still very much able to continue the fight.

"but how is that possible 626 was out cold after that volley. How can you still be standing!",

"simple: one I created a force field that took about half of the shots before you broke threw it. and two, your robots have terrible aim. I mean it might have worked with Stitch since he is always moving, but I held my ground resulting in only a handful of shots actually hitting me." Lilo said confidently to the deranged gerbil. Hamsterville was now quite angry,

"well they won't miss this time! robots change to tactic gamma and fire again!" this time the rain of fire was concentrated on one spot, the spot that Lilo was standing in. however when they hit the spot their target had already moved out of the way with Stitch in her arms,

"you know I did not think it was possible for someone…or something to be too accurate. I guess I was wrong, your robots where too accurate that time" she said as she put Stitch back down on the ground.

"now its my turn, and if you have been paying attention you will see why I am not bothered with your robots upgraded fire power. Since I can fire shots that are five times more powerful than plasma cannon shots" Lilo said as she charged her newly found out about ability.

"hah it is not possible for that kind of fire power to be held in your hands. You would have to have a space craft of some sort just so that you won't kill yourself from the heat that it would produce" Hamsterville said to Lilo,

"what makes you think that I am firing it from a weapon. I am firing it from the palms of my hands" a white sphere of energy appeared in the palms of her hands as she moves them behind her to get some more momentum. When Hamsterville saw this, fear engulfed his face and Gantu had already left the area after dropping Victoria to the ground (fortunately she landed of a ledge no more than a meter below where she originally was).

"this is for my friend Victoria and for Stitch the one person I truly love. Evaporator cannon FIRE!" Lilo shouted out of instinct as she moved her hands forward, palms out and wrists together, launching the ball of energy directly at Hamsterville and his army of robots. The ball of energy launched at an incredible speed out of her hands taking a beam of energy with it so that it could still remain in contact with its only source of energy. As it made contact with the robots it was clear where the name for the beam came from, Since everything that the beam touched seemed to just evaporate into nothing.

After destroying all the robots (and all of the ship that she was facing) Lilo stopped firing the beam by separating her wrists before she collapsed to her knees breathing very heavily and sweating quite a lot. As she slowed her breathing she remembered what she said just before she fired her blast,

"so I truly do love Stitch…STITCH" she quickly crawled over to where she placed Stitch. As she got their she saw that he was still out and his breathing had slowed to almost a stand still,

"no please Stitch stay with me. I need you Stitch I love you. I have only just realised that I truly love you and I need you to stay with me…please" Lilo said as she rested stitches head on her lap once again and started to slowly cry. As a single tear dropped onto stitches face he slowly came too,

"Lilo it looks like we where wrong about how simple this would turn out" he said causing her to drop his head on her lap again,

"Stitch I thought I lost you",

"no not me but you might loose Victoria. Now I'm going back to sleep" and with that he was out cold once again. Lilo then quickly stood up her only energy was the determination to save her friends lives. She managed to collect Victoria from the ledge that she was resting on, then she collected Stitch before making her way out of the ship and into the forest that lead to her house. She tumbled several times due to the lack of energy, the extra weight and the roots that covered the path but eventually she arrived at the house. Not waiting any longer than was absolutely necessary she ploughed threw the door into the main hall before shouting at the top of her lungs, well as high as they would let her in her exhausted state,

"JUMBA WE HAVE A CRITICAL SITUATION HERE AND I NEED TO GET STITCH AND VICTORIA INTO MEDICAL NOW!" within seconds after saying that Jumba came running out of his bedroom to see what was going on. Just as he came down the steps and into catching range Lilo took this opportunity to collapse from exhaustion and fall, with all of her cargo, into Jumba's waiting arms.

After catching Lilo in his arms, as well as Stitch and Victoria, he called 625 to come and help him carry them to his ship, to which he quickly responded and helped. They took them to the medical wing of Jumba's ship and hooked them up to the several life support machines just to be on the safe side,

"625 can you kindly be calling Nani and other little girls parents. Nani's cell phone number is just above the phone in the kitchen and little girl has other little girls number on speed dial on same phone in kitchen. I believe she is called Victoria get them here A.S.A.P (as soon as possible) then we will activate experiment 624 for you." At this 625 jumped and sprinted off to the phone so that he could contact all the people that he needed to. Nani was simple enough to get here since all he had to say the she was injured and resting in Jumba's ship, but Victoria parents where another matter (as far as I am aware her parents have not yet been officially named and neither has their surname, so I will be calling the parents John (he won't appear in this chapter) and Dianna and their surname will be Smith (very basic I know, but it seems to go well with all of their names) for the duration of this story).

"Mrs Smith I am calling about you daughter Victoria. She is not very well and I need you to come to Lilo's house to see her" 625 said over the phone to Victoria's mother,

"but my question is who are you. I have never heard your voice before, so how can I trust you?",

"I am a cousin's of Lilo who is here for a visit. She is busy looking after Victoria so she asked me to get you here" he half lied over the phone after he quickly remembered what Lilo had become.

"right ok then I will be right over to collect her then" 625 would have commented further when he realised that it would be time wasted since all he really needed to do was to get her here and then Jumba could take care of it then. So he hung up the phone and started to make his way over to the ship, after collecting the experiment pod 624 from the containment computer. As he walked out the door to the house he heard Nani's car come up the drive…at about 50 miles per hour before screeching to a stop just at the stairs of the house. As he started down the stairs Nani practically leapt out of the car before she noticed the quite worried expression on 625 face however that was not the thing she was worried about,

"where's Lilo!",

"calm down Nani she is in the medical wing of Jumba's spaceship and the name is 625" he said to Nani. But Nani did not here his last comment because she was too busy running off in the direction of Jumba's ship where her sister was dying for all she knew. That left 625 by himself once again, so he was about start on his journey to Jumba's ship when yet another car pulled up the driveway only this time it was sticking to the speed limit and looked like it was driven by someone who was much more civilised. (I am doing my own thing of Victoria's parents since I don't think that we have ever seen them) As the car came to a stop a lady of middle age, about 37 possible older, stepped out of the car. She had the same colour of hair as Victoria as well as a similar hairstyle, she seemed to be slightly smaller than Nani, but with her high heels on it was quite hard to tell. She was wearing a one piece white dress that seemed to flow with the wind. After getting out of the car she walked over to 625 (who had finally managed to reach the ground),

"my what a sweet doggy and what a cutie little trick standing on two legs like a person" she said while patting him on the head. This got 625 a little annoyed, so he just stopped her petting,

"hey lady I'm no dog. I'm the one that phoned you to come here." this startled Victoria's mother quite a lot and she was about to question him further when Jumba came running to meet them,

"sorry about that Mrs. Smith I am being the needing for you to follow me" Jumba said after regaining his breath,

"ok but who are you?" Victoria's mother asked innocently.

"Ah forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Dr. Jumba Jukeba ev…I mean Lilo's uncle. Now you must be following me it is about your daughter she is in quite serious state and if we do not hurry it could be fatal" Jumba said motioning for her to follow. She did so without a word and before Jumba started on his quest to his ship he told 625 (in his native language) that he could activate the experiment pod. This news made 625 jump into the air before he ran back into the house and collected a glass of water, then all that remained was a bright flash of light followed by a happy squeal that sounded feminine.

In the ship Nani watched over Lilo, as well as Stitch and Victoria, while Jumba told Victoria's mother the bad news,

"Mrs. Smith",

"please call me Dianna",

"fine what ever you are wanting, but am needing to tell you that your little girl is in quite serious danger if we do not act quickly. Do you remember the incident of the substance in the sea several weeks ago" Dianna only nodded "well somehow some of it managed to remain undamaged and it was able to enter her system. Now this had already happened with Lilo (amazing he finally called her Lilo) and I was able to create an antidote for her before it became too late and I have some of it waiting right now. However there is a big chance that your little girl might change into something similar to that creature you where getting acquainted with moments ago" Jumba said sounding very professional.

"but you said Lilo took your antidote and she seems normal" Dianna said to Jumba. Jumba was a little surprised at what she said, but he knew the only way to tell her was to show her, so he asked her to follow her into the ward area of his ship.

"do you see this creature resting here" Jumba said pointing to the transformed Lilo " this creature is what happened when Lilo took the antidote. Now here is how she has been going around" Jumba said pointing to the watch, then he pressed the button on the watch to reveal the normal Lilo. As soon as this happened Dianna was speechless,

"Dianna please be making your mind quick since we are running out of time. I can create another hologram for Victoria so that she can have a normal life and she will still the same person…only with super human abilities and a different body" Jumba said trying to make it sound not so bad. After hearing this and looking to her side where Victoria was tossing, turning and moaning indicating that she was indeed not very well, she somehow managed to utter several simple words as a tear began to form in her eye,

"do it." Jumba nodded and took Dianna to the same area that Nani was at so that they could talk or just simply worry together. Then he collect the serum from the medical box and injected it into Victoria. After that he went into the room that held Nani and Dianna,

"all we can be doing now is the waiting and the seeing. We will be knowing if it has worked in an hour and if it has then we will see her awake possibly by dinner time. Nani you would be knowing the best action for her to take since you have been threw all this before, also Lilo should be awake shortly. Jumba said before he went back into the medical bay to watch his patents.

The seconds ticked by like decades and the minuets like centuries but eventually one hour passed and Dianna received the news from Jumba,

"it is clear that we gave serum to little girl in time so she will be making full recovery" Jumba said as he looked at the readings he had collected from Victoria, this caused Dianna to run up and kiss Jumba right on the cheeks making him blush,

"thank you for your gratification Dianna. Bigger girl, little girl is waking up you can go and see her, Dianna you can go too. To talk to Lilo or to just stay over your little girl ether way it is being alright", so Dianna and Nani followed Jumba into the bay where they saw Lilo waking up and Victoria sleeping soundly.

After the question and answers that Lilo received by Dianna, Lilo went into the house so that she could get something to eat (well she did miss lunch). Her late lunch consisted of: several boles of cereal, as well as the boles, half a carton of orange juice, as well as the carton, and several pieces of toast. There after that she contacted the Grand Council Woman to tell her to go and collect both Gantu and Hamsterville (they where knocked out cold from the after shocks of all the blasts) for kidnapping before she went and just watched over Stitch with Nani by her side and Dianna watching over Victoria. The next person to awaken was Stitch and it was several hours after Lilo, he was also quite confused at what happened. All he really could remember was him coming face to face with an army of giant (well much bigger than normal) Hamsterville's, then it went blank before it came to a small portion that lasted several seconds, then it went blank for another bit before finally coming to the present. He wanted to get out of bed but both his body and Jumba told him otherwise, so he just allowed Lilo to bring him what he wanted, even though he did not really want it something inside him told him that it was giving Lilo great joy just to be able to do it. The time that he was reasonably alone he allowed himself to think about stuff that has been bothering him and what his memories where telling him,

'_what are my memories trying to tell me? Did Lilo say what I think she said in the hanger? Or was it just my mind playing tricks on he, making me here what I needed to stay alive. Well ether way that near death experience has taught me one thing important. I do love Lilo. I love Lilo more than life itself, and that's why I heard Lilo say that she loved me, my brain wanted to stay alive a bit longer…thanks a lot brain lying to me. But what if its true and that she really dose love me then what. Well I believe I will come to that hurdle when I get their, i won't push the question anyfurther until i am more sure of the answer. But if she doesn't. I suppose I will still stand by her side, since her happiness makes me happy'_ he thought to himself as he planned his future. The final person to awaken was Victoria and she was very surprised to find her mothers face right in front of hers, tears flowing freely,

"Victoria I thought I had lost you just there but thanks to that Jumba person you are still with me and your father…oh on your father, he will be wondering where we are since it is almost dinner I best go call him" and with that she went off to the house to use the phone leaving Victoria with Jumba (who had entered just as Dianna was leaving).

"ah little girl am glad to see that you are being awake I have something to be telling you. I was able to save your life thanks to similar formula that saved Lilo and their for I am certain that you will be turning into experiment." at this Victoria was shocked. She had imagined herself as an experiment, playing with snooty, Lilo and Stitch, but now that fantasy was becoming reality "there is more I am afraid. The transformation process is quite painful and lasts for about three to four days, so would you like it if you where asleep through it all. I will be discussing it with your parents in more detail when they get here but would like your thoughts on it first and Lilo agrees with me that it seems to be much easier." well Victoria trusted Lilo and she also trusted Jumba, so if they both said it was a good idea then she would do it, that only left convincing her parents.

At the ship that was destroyed by the rage of an injured heart, the grand council woman and a dozen of the galactic federations best units where busy searching threw the rubble in search of Dr. Hamsterville (they had already found Gantu and after a heavy argument (him going on about how you can't treat the former captain of the galactic federation like this, or something along those lines) he was locked up in the security ship and waiting to be transported). Just as they where beginning to think that Hamsterville was caught in the blast and gone forever, one of the sergeants their somehow managed to find him hiding in amongst a pile of rubble ("the smaller white ball of fluff on his tail gave the bigger one away" says the sergeant). The sergeant held his plasma gun at point blank range of Hamsterville and told him to freeze. Hamsterville was about to run for more cover when he noticed a single purple hair caught on some metal just centimetres away from him. He jumped for it and managed to grab it before the guard managed to grab Him. Then on the journey back to prison, as well as the halls of the prison block itself, was filled with the nothing but maniacal laughter of Dr. Hamsterville, with the occasional hairball every now and then.

"blast these cursed hairballs!"

* * *

right that is my marathon over. the challenge of writing all of that was fun and i hope you enjoyed it. did you like this chapter please tell me by reviewing. i do have one thing to ask, should i continue this story as a differant kind of side effect. or should i leave it here and make into a series and start an entirly new story (i don't mind at all. i would prefer to do what my fans want) anyway tell me what you want done and i will go with the majority. thanks in advance 


	8. Part 8 The New Victoria

after quite a break of this stoy, and after several e-mails and reviews i was able to come up with this chapter for you all to enjoy. now this chapter was made pritty quickly, so forgive me if the spelling has decreased quality. this chapter was requested mainly by Delta Operator who asked me for the use of my version of victoria and lilo, to which i gave him permission to use. his story is called "InterDemensional war" and i sugest you take a look it is very good if you like halo as well aslilo and stitch. but enough talk ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**

**A Different Kind of Side Effect**

**Part 8**

**The new Victoria**

As the day broke the night sky the birds started to chirp in harmony to greet the sun. as the sun rose further into the sky telling you that time was constantly moving along with it, Lilo and Stitch slept soundly in their beds until Nani had to wake them up,

"Lilo get up. its time for breakfast" Nani said as she shook her sister awake. Groggily and slowly Lilo stirred in bed not wanting to get up, however her sister would have non of that.

"common Lilo get up, today's the day that Pleakly comes back from that convention of his, it is also the day that Victoria is going to wake up from her sleep that Jumba put her in" Nani said as she continued to get her sister up. The news of Pleakly returning unfortunately was not a good enough reason to get out of bed just yet, because even in Lilo's subconscious state, she knew that Pleakly would not be home until lunchtime at the earliest…however the news of Victoria coming out of her sleep was, since that could happen at any time of the day. Slowly and groggily Lilo got out of the comfort of her sheets and matress and stood up, seeing this Nani nodded her head in aprovement before she went down to the main floor of the house. Lilo slowly walked over to Stitch, who was still sleeping happily, and started to wake up,

"common Stitch wake up"

she said while shacking him into this world once again. Slowly Stitch came too, however he did not want to get up. Sure the sun was up filling the room with bright Hawaiian light, but the sheets of his bed were just too alouring to leave, so the only reply her could give Lilo was,

"no"

"Stitch I'm glad that you are still using English words to communicate with, but you are still getting up. Today is the day that Victoria wakes up"

Lilo said trying to get Stitch out of bed but it did not work.

"hmm naga"

"please Stitch don't replay my birthday last year. Just get up"

"no want more sleep"

"Stitch do you know that there will probably be a party to celebrate Victoria being ok. And that at the party will probably have coconut cake and coke"

Lilo said knowing what Stitch would do next, and as expected Stitch's eyes opened wide as he started to eat his pillow. Seeing Stitch do it again and with less on her mind that the last time, Lilo giggled at the sight of the pillow like marshmallow in his mouth. Several seconds later Stitch spat his pillow out…unfortunately for him he was not looking where he was aiming when he spat it out. Looking at Lilo his expression changed from calm to shock and worry as he saw that his pillow was slowly slipping down her face causing a trail of saliva to cover her fur as the pillow continued its quest to the floor. The look on Lilo's face was one that stitch had only seen once before and that was on the cruse ship they where on when their ship got sunk by sinker. However the face did not last long,

"right, now that I have had my bath for the morning I guess we should get down stairs and have breakfast"

Lilo said with a hint of a smile on her face. This made Stitch confused, normally Lilo would start yelling at him not smile and make a smart comment about it,

"Lilo are you ok? Normally something like that would make you really angry"

"I know, but for some reason I just can't stay mad at you. Now are we going to go down stairs and get breakfast or what?"

Lilo said as she used some of her old clothes to remove the trail of drool from her fur. Stitch just nodded before he got out of bed and went down the elevator with Lilo.

With Stitch now out of bed, and both Lilo and Stitch in the kitchen eating breakfast happily together, not eating it in one gulp like what normally happens. Jumba came walking into the room,

"ah little girl and 626. How are we feeling this morning?"

"well thanks to Stitch, I had a bath. But apart from that I am fine and so is Stitch"

"good to be hearing little girl. But tell me, how did 626 make you have a bath?"

"well Stitch would not get up this morning. So I told him that when Victoria woke up there would be coconut cake. Well just like my birthday he started to eat his pillow and since I was not annoyed at him this time I found it quite funny. Anyway the point is that after chewing at his pillow for a while he spat it out…only to have it land right on my face"

Lilo said while pointing to the area where the pillow hit her moments ago. As soon as Jumba heard this, his face cringed in disgust,

"little girl do you know how disgusting that is sounding?"

"yea well it would have bothered me if I was a human. But since I have become an experiment it takes a lot more to make me feel disgusted. In fact now that I think about it I have not been disgusted ever since I have become an experiment. Speaking of becoming an experiment, when is Victoria suppose to be waking up?"

Lilo said changing the subject for the benefit of Jumba who began to look a little green with the pillow news.

"other little girl should be waking up soon. I used the same amount of anaesthetic on her as I did for you and I applied it about the same time of day I did with you, so she should be waking up shortly",

"that's good to hear. But tell me why was I not allowed to see her"

"this is being the 12th time that you are asking me and each time I say the same thing. Traces of the virus might still be lingering in your body and with other little girl is most fragile of state it would be fatal if she got it again. Another reason is being, that you already altered DNA might cause some serious side effects to happen. Of course that chance is so very small, but it is better to be safe than sorry, no. and then we have the same reason I only allowed Nani to see you, and that is to make sure that as few as people enter just in case she catches yet another virus."

Jumba said as he went through the list of reasons to Lilo…again.

"all right Jumba I promise I won't ask again"

"you said that exact line 7 times already"

"yea but I mean it this time"

"you have said that line 6 times"

"I know but this time I really do mean it"

"only because little girl is waking up soon"

And with that said Jumba left Lilo and Stitch to finish their breakfast.

With their breakfast happily stewing in their stomachs, Lilo and Stitch went off to Jumba's ship so that they could wait for Victoria to wake up. Walking up to the ships main entrance ramp, they saw that it was closed. Knocking on the ramp came the response that they where looking for, out of a small window came Jumba's face. He smiled when he saw Lilo and Stitch standing there, then just as quickly as it arrived his face left the small window and not soon after the entire ramp started to descend allowing them full access to the entire ship. Right in the middle of the ramp was Jumba, it appeared that he was waiting for them and he had a smile on his face,

"little girl, 626 come quickly other little girl has just woken up"

he said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. Hearing this Lilo faced changed from happy to ecstatic and the same happened to Stitch. Quickly they started running up the ramp, but before they actually got into the ship Jumba got in their way,

"now now, be calming down. I recommend that you follow me into the ship. Little girl has changed quite a bit and it is certain that you will not be recognising her, even her sent has changed so your noises wont be of much use. Now be following me to the medical bay"

Jumba said as he began to turn around and head into the ship. Obediently Lilo and Stitch followed him with big smiles on their faces, ready to see the new Victoria…and their new cousin. As they walked through the ship they just kept getting more and more excited. With each step Jumba took, both Lilo and Stitch wanted to take a hundred just to see Victoria, however they kept the same pace that Jumba was walking at. What seemed like an eternity to Lilo and Stitch but was only several seconds to Jumba and the rest of the world, they eventually reached the medical bay. To Lilo the scene that lay before her seemed perfectly normal, there was her sister Nani standing beside Victoria's mother who seemed happy…yet sad at the same time. However this picture that lay before Stitch seemed like deja-vu. The picture before him seemed so familiar but he could not quite place it, there was Nani standing in front of him, beside her was Victoria's mother with her joy and sad face. As Lilo and Stitch looked on at the picture before them, Jumba walked over to join it as if he wanted to block their sight from a certain someone. Still not realising what Jumba was doing, Lilo and Stitch where beginning to wonder where Victoria was,

"umm where is Victoria?"

Lilo asked the people around her. Both Nani and Dianna turned around to look at Lilo and Stitch, then after realising what they where doing they both smiled and moved to one side revealing Victoria to the people who wanted to see her. With the people out of the way Lilo and Stitch finally managed to see Victoria, only to discover that she looked exactly the same as when she did before the incident, except she was wearing an orange coloured type of night gown that Lilo always wore instead of her usual clothes. Lilo was shocked at what she saw and so was Stitch…until he saw Victoria's wrist, the moment he saw it he knew exactly what was going on and all of his deja-vu was solved at once,

"the incidents are the exact same"

Stitch said quietly to himself. Unfortunately for him Lilo heard what he said,

"Stitch what are you talking about. What is the same?"

"hehehe, you will see soon Lilo. You will see soon"

Was all that Stitch said to her question. This confused Lilo very much, but to everyone else in the room their fun was a little bit lost realising that Stitch knew what was going on, but the reply he gave to Lilo and the smirk on his face told them that he would keep it a secret. Victoria was smiling as she slowly walked up to Lilo, the look of shock on Lilo's face was too much.

"hey Lilo. It feels good to be able to move again. You did not tell me that you would be so stiff after waking up though"

she said now that she was within comfortable talking space. Lilo was still just staring at her as if she had seen a ghost. Stitch beside Lilo was grinning just as much as Victoria was,

"s…s…sorry about not telling you that, must have slipped my mind. But why are you not an experiment. Didn't you get the same medicine that I got?"

Lilo asked Victoria. Victoria just looked around and saw that everyone other than Lilo just nodded their heads lightly, this gave Victoria a more mischievous sort of grin on her face,

"why Lilo don't you recognise the game?"

"game? What game are you talking about Victoria?"

Lilo asked still not catching on

"why this game of course"

And with that said Victoria pressed a button on her watch that she was wearing. After a flash of light that caused both Lilo and Stitch to shield their eyes, it was revealed to them that the old Victoria was indeed gone and in her place was this new one. This new Victoria was still her original height, but that was about the only thing that stayed the same. The most noticeable thing about this new Victoria was the fact that her entire body was covered with fur. The fur was the same colour as her hair was, which was a lovely bright red. However her stomach and chest was a light orange colour that seemed to go very well with the redness of the rest of her body. Victoria's body was the same as Lilo's body, in other words her body was just like angels body. She did not have angels antennas, or any antennas at all, in there replacement where two ears. These ears where not normal ears, they where in fact bat ears. The fur on the outside of them was the same red colour as the main part of her body, but the inside was the same colour as her skin was once. Her eyes where the same colour as all the experiments that Jumba created, but a small circle of fur that surrounded her eyes where the orange colour of her chest and stomach. However, the ears and the orange circle around her eyes, they where not the things that got Lilo's attention the most. The thing that got Lilo's attention the most was Victoria's mouth, not her mouth itself but more her teeth in her mouth. Victoria had fangs. Going down to the bottom of Victoria you come across something else that was not on the original angel's body, or on Lilo's body. Victoria had a long bushy tail that was very similar to Gigi's tail, and it was the same orange colour as her chest, stomach and fur around her eyes. To say the least Victoria was quite a bit brighter than Lilo was, since her colours where reds and oranges while Lilo was a purplish blue, however they did have the same eye colour as well as the same nail colour and they had angels body as their bases, so there where some similarities between the two friends,

"so Lilo what do you think of the new me?"

Victoria said trying to get some words out of Lilo. Staring at Victoria for long enough, Lilo finally managed to think straight and begin talking once again.

"wow Victoria you sure have changed quite a bit"

"wow Lilo. That's one major understatement"

Victoria said teasingly to Lilo. Them the two girls just embraced each other for quite some time.

Several hours after the discovery of the new Victoria and after Victoria got some breakfast. She got right down to discovering her new abilities. She was sitting in the medical wing of Jumba's ship, something that she was growing quite bored with, while Jumba was sitting at his computer typing furiously,

"right now little girl. Thanks to other little girl becoming an experiment before you this should not be taking long. You see while other little girl went through lot of test that took a very long time to do, I in my wisdom took the liberty to record all of her test and then put them on this computer, so all you haft to do is listen to the commands that I tell you and then do them."

Jumba said when he finally got all the information ready. Hearing this Victoria got a little scared,

"are these test going to be dangerous, or are they going to hurt"

She asked Jumba. When Jumba heard this he looked up from his computer and saw the look of worry on her face,

"do not be worrying little girl tests will not be hurting in the slightest. Now let get on with them, I would image that you are very curious to learn about your new abilities"

Jumba said as he began to type some more commands into the computer. But before he was able to start the tests Lilo, Stitch and Dianna came into the room,

"Jumba let us all watch. Victoria's mum needs to find out what Victoria is capable of doing. And me and Stitch are curious to find out what she can do"

Lilo said as they got into the room, Stitch and Dianna only nodded their heads in agreement. Giving in to Lilo Jumba allowed them to watch and find out the abilities of Victoria. The test where all straight forward and relatively simple to understand as well as perform, but some of them did indeed turn out to be quite painful. The most painful one that Victoria had to endure was when she found out that she had extra limbs just like Lilo and Stitch. However they where not the arms that you might have expected, no these where actually right beside her shoulders. These new appendages where much larger than the arms and so where quite a bit more painful to bring out, but once she got them out, with a little help from Lilo and Stitch, everyone was able to see that they where in fact a pair of bat wings, these wings where a very dark grey colour, that you could almost call them black. After flapping them a little bit trying to get use to them, Victoria was actually able to leave the ground for a few seconds before coming back down to earth. Once back down on earth Victoria started painting quite a lot trying to get her breath back,

"it's surprisingly hard work to get myself off the ground"

Victoria told everyone in the room. They all seemed to accept it since non of them could possibly know how hard it was to fly, since non of them could. By the end of the tests it was discovered that Victoria was able to lift 500 times her own body weight, and from what Jumba could tell that weightlifting was permanently fixed and unable to get upgraded. However, when in flight Victoria was calculated to be able to carry 1,500 times her own weight and from what Jumba could tell this limit can be increased, but at a much slower rate than Lilo can increase her strength,

"4 percent slower"

Jumba says. Thanks to Victoria's bat ears and similar glands found in basic bats throats, Victoria was able to use sonar as well as the ability to knock out radars. She also was able to use an offensive attack that was very similar to a sonic scream…however Jumba decided not to tell her just yet in case something goes wrong and she ends up hurting people. Victoria's flight speed and agility, according to Jumba, could also be upgraded the more she used them, but since Victoria was still not use to her new ability to fly that theory was able to get tested at that time. Victoria's final ability was another voice ability. Victoria had the ability to turn people from evil to good, but what surprised Jumba was that when Victoria tried singing it was that it sounded the exact same as angels song when she sang it normally. It was a good thing that the tests where over because Jumba started working on a theory as to why Victoria's song and angels song sounded the same, but turned out with entirely different results. Leaving Jumba to work on his theory Victoria, Dianna, Lilo and Stitch left the ship. However just as they left the ship Dianna's heart skipped a beat as she remembered something,

"Victoria what will your father think when he see you like this. He knew that you where unwell, but I forgot to mention to him that you where going to change into some sort of animal."

Hearing this Victoria's ears fell down with worry as she forgot about her father, but her attitude changed when Lilo put a reassuring hand on Victoria's shoulder,

"don't worry Victoria. I'm sure that he will understand once he hears the whole story and if you want me and Stitch will be there for moral support and more proof of you need it, and I am also sure that Jumba can drag himself away from his work to help as well if I ask him too."

This news made Victoria smile and grab onto Lilo's hand that was on her shoulder,

"I knew I could trust on you Lilo. Thanks"

And with that said they went into Lilo's house to get something to eat.

* * *

there you all go, yet another chapter done by yours truly. i still have not desided if i keep going with this or start a new one for this. but i can assure you that there will be another chapter for this story (haft to let victoria's dad see her).  
the same stuff all writers want if you please (reviews). thanks in advance


	9. Part 9 Discoveries

you all have been waiting for this chapter i think. now this chapter goes a little differantly thanwhat it went in InterDimensional War by Delta Operator but i like to think of that as another universe from my story line and i hope he feels the same way about it.i hope you all enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**A Different Kind of Side Effect**

**Part 9**

**Discoveries**

The sky was dark and it had only been several hours since everyone sat down to a lovely dinner of pizza and ice-cream. Dianna had left many hours before dinner so that she could get her husband ready for the biggest surprise he will encountered in his entire life. Dianna thought that it would be best if she slowly told him what happened to Victoria over a long period of time, and with Nani agreeing to the plan decided that it would be best if Victoria stay the night with Lilo. This made the girls very happy indeed. But now that the sun has gone down beyond the horizon things began to change, Victoria's attitude changed from one of fun and happiness to one that was of worry and fear. She was sitting on Lilo's bed just staring out of the window just looking at something that no one was really able to see. Lilo and Stitch where sitting in the living room and they had both noticed this change in Victoria and so they decided to give her a little time alone…that was over an hour ago. Stitch was beginning to think that something was wrong, but Lilo knew what Victoria was going through and knew that all Victoria needed was to accept what has happened to her really did happen. Lilo thought that it was strange that the mind only begins to think that it could possibly be a dream when the sun goes down. Maybe because darkness surrounds your dreams just like the darkness surrounds you when the night comes. Maybe it was something else entirely, but the fact remains that Lilo had went through this exact same thing on the first night that she became an experiment.

'_maybe I should ask Jumba about it now that I think about it'_

Lilo thought as she looked back at the door that led to her elevator to her bedroom where Victoria was sitting. After another ten minuets past Lilo began to think that it was a little strange that Victoria was taking so long to get her mind thinking in reality once again, though she could not remember how long it took her to get over it. Deciding to try and help she got up and went into the kitchen to get a bole of ice-cream for Victoria,

'_ice-cream always seems to help when things like this happen…well it always seems to help me anyway'_,

After coming back into the living room Stitch noticed the bole of ice-cream in Lilo's hands and when she quietly nodded her head in the direction of the elevator, Stitch knew instantly what Lilo was getting at and so he got up and went with Lilo towards the elevator. Sitting in the same room watching the same television channel that Lilo and Stitch where watching was both Nani and Pleakly. Seeing this Pleakly was about to say something when Nani placed her hand on his shoulder, spinning his head to meet her eyes Pleakly had a face that asked her what she was doing but she just slowly shook her head giving the impression that they both should just stay out of it sighed in defeat he got himself comfortable on the couch once again.

Victoria did not look over to when she heard the elevator activate and come up the shaft with its cargo of ice cream, Lilo and Stitch.

"Victoria I brought ice cream. Look I know what you are going through"

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW! YOUR LIFE HAS NOT CHANGED BEYOND YOUR WILDEST DREAMS"

"well actually it has…twice."

"oh…yeah that's right. First you got Stitch, Jumba and Pleakly. Then you became an experiment"

Victoria said as she turned around and saw the experiment Lilo standing there with a bole of ice cream.

"now Victoria like I said before you interrupted me I know what you are going through. Your mind is being…overloaded I suppose is the best word for it. You are taking in so many new sensations, feeling and other things that your mind can't take it"

Lilo said as she and Stitch walked over to the bed that she was sitting on and handed her the bole of ice cream. Victoria accepted the ice cream and slowly began to eat it,

"you know, when I became an experiment I sat in the exact same place and stared out of the exact same window. The only difference is when I was sitting there I just stared at the moon but you, when we came up here I saw that your head seemed to be constantly moving. Can you tell us what you where looking at"

Lilo asked Victoria. Victoria thought for a moment before giving Lilo an answer,

"to be truthful I was not actually looking at anything, but I was following voices",

"voices. Wow that's weird. Do you know what are causing these voices"

Lilo asked beginning to get a little worries that something really bad happened to Victoria.

"I think I do Lilo. Could you turn out the lights for me"

Victoria said as she placed the empty bole of ice cream down on the floor. Confused by the request, but wanting to get an answer Lilo did as Victoria requested and turned out the lights. With the lights out the room was pitch back so they all had to turn on their night vision, however Victoria asked that they instead turn on their inferred. Still following her request Lilo and Stitch both turned on their inferred, then they just stared out of the window. As they stared out of the window they, every so often, saw small objects pass by the window and as these objects went past they could hear very high pitched squeaks that seemed to be in a rhythm. Both Lilo and Stitch realised at the same time what the little bodies of heat flying about the place where,

"bats. Victoria are you telling us that you can understand those echoes that the bats use for sight?"

Lilo asked her friend, with Stitch beside her nodding his head with the question. Victoria just seemed to smile a little before nodding her head,

"yes I believe I can hear what they are saying, but the majority of them are all very primal"

Victoria said as she changed her vision to normal and went to go and turn on the lights once again. With the light back on Lilo and Stitch returned their vision to normal as well.

"wow that's cool Victoria, but do you always hear them or can you block them out?"

Lilo asked out of curiosity

"if I concentrate hard enough I can, but the effort is tiring."

"that's no problem all you need it practice and you will be able to do it without you even knowing it"

Lilo said sounding cheerful once again. The fog that clouded Victoria's mind seemed to be fading fast and that she was beginning to return to her normal self once again. With the conversation beginning to slow down and become more normal, they all heard someone from downstairs yelling at them,

"Lilo, Stitch, Victoria. That's your bed time so you all get to sleep. I suspect we all have a busy day ahead of us"

Nani called from the base of the elevator before going back into the living room. With this news they all went to their designated beds, but before Victoria get comfortable she went down stairs and put the bole back, then went to re-due her teeth. When she got back up to the bedroom she saw that the lights where out and that the room was quiet, so slipping to the bed that was set up for her she began to snuggle up in the covers. Just as she was about to close her eyes she noticed that she could no longer hear the bats talking out side of the window,

'_wow I guess Lilo was right and all I had to do was practise it enough and then I would not even realise it when I was stopping myself hearing the bats. But I did not think it would be so quick or easy. I guess I will have to ask Jumba why it was so hard at first but now it is so easy'_

Victoria thought to herself before she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a head that was empty of worries and unwanted voices.

With the rise of the morning sun and the fall of the evening moon they removed a whole mess of problems, but the brought a whole new set of problems for Victoria to deal with today…the biggest one being her father, but for the moment life was right once again. Victoria felt a lot better than what she was felling the night before the second she woke up thanks to the light and warmth of the sun as it stretched out its comfort through the window of the room where she had been staring out of the night before. With a stretch and a yawn, both Victoria and Lilo woke up at more or less the same time,

"morning Victoria how are you feeling this morning?"

"a lot better than last night thanks. I guess you where right all my fear and confusion was due to my head not being able to take in all of these new sensations, but now I feel like my normal self once again"

Victoria replied. Lilo just giggled at that statement,

"what? What are you giggling at Lilo?"

"well you may feel like your normal self right now, but just you wait and see what me and Stitch have planned for you"

Lilo said with a big smile on her face. This made Victoria a little nervous but she did trust her friend so she knew that it would not be dangerous.

'_But then again I am now an experiment so it might actually be dangerous'_

Victoria thought to herself as she looked at Lilo. But looking at Lilo's happy face brought about a load of guilt as she remembered exactly what happened last night,

"umm Lilo. I'm really sorry I yelled at you last night"

"that's ok Victoria. I did the same thing when Nani tried to calm me down the way I tried to calm you down. You where just scared like I was you don't need to apologies for that"

"no your wrong. I needed to apologies for it or else I would have killed myself with guilt"

Victoria said as she stared directly in Lilo eyes with a face that told Lilo she was quite serious. Then out of the blue both girls just started laughing. With that laughing gone the room fell silent once again…with the exception of the snoring coming from Stitch. Looking over at Stitch they both saw a trickle of drool coming out of his mouth as he slept happily on his bed. Thinking up a good idea to get Stitch up Lilo moved over to sit next to Victoria and the quietly whispered her plan into her ear. Victoria giggled a little bit before nodding her head in agreement,

"well Victoria do you think it is about time to go down stairs and get some breakfast"

Lilo said very exaggerated. Victoria was smiling the entire time Lilo was speaking, but somehow she managed to calm down enough so that she could get her lines in,

"sure lets go get breakfast Lilo. But what will we have",

"I'm sure Nani will let us have coconut cake for breakfast since you have became an experiment"

Lilo said while constantly looking over at Stitch with a massive smile on her face, Victoria was also smiling as she watched Stitch stir in bed. They kept quiet a little longer as they watch Stitch, slowly come too. Within a blink of an eye Stitch was up and eating his pillow as if it was a marshmallow. Both girls laughed their heads off and tears began to fall from their eyes with joy. Eventually Stitch stopped eating his pillow and noticed the two girls rolling around the floor with laughter. Thinking it would be fun for himself he decided to spit his pillow at the two girls. However as soon as it got within a meter of hitting them the pillow just seemed to float in mid air,

"Stitch I fell for that once. I won't fall for it again. I thought ahead and put up a shield to protect me and Victoria just in case you decided to give us a slobber bath"

Lilo said in between giggles. Stitch watched the pillow float in the air for a short period of time, but eventually it did fall onto the floor,

'_hehehe this is my chance'_,

Stitch jumped from his bed and onto the two laughing girls. Then out of nowhere Stitch seemed to have a limitless supply of saliva as he slobbered over the girls. The girls could do nothing to resist since Stitch had them pinned to the ground but they really did not try they where too busy giggling along with Stitch.

With the entertainment of Stitch eating his pillow and the slobber baths gone, they all decided that it was indeed time to get some breakfast just not the coconut cake that Lilo had said to get Stitch up. Arriving in the kitchen Lilo got Victoria a bole of cereal while Stitch helped himself to the rest of the box once Lilo poured a bole for herself and Victoria. As they ate their breakfast Jumba came into the room,

"ah little girl, 626 and other little girl it is good to see you up. Umm did you girls have bath this morning?"

"well you could say that Jumba"

Victoria said,

"yeah we sort of done a joke of Stitch so Stitch slobbered all over us"

Lilo finished. Jumba just stared at the group not knowing what to say,

"right whatever. Other little, your mother phoned earlier and said that she would like you to go over to your house some time before 5. She says that your father had to go to work and will be back by then and she would like you home before that"

Jumba said as he remembered the message that Nani gave him before she went off to work,

"perfect that gives us the entire afternoon to play."

Lilo said with joy before finishing off her breakfast along with Victoria.

With breakfast over with Lilo and Stitch decide that the best thing that they could do today was to allow Victoria, though they did not tell her. Instead they told that they where going to go and show Stitch's cousins the new Victoria,

"now Victoria there is something that you should know. Stitch's cousins will now think you are now apart of their big family, which is technically true since you now posses their DNA and abilities. Last time I gave them a party to show them the new me, but I think it will just be easier if we show them one by one"

Lilo said as they started to walk down the road leading to the main road, with their holograms on of course. As they walked down the road towards the beach they all saw a group of people that they would have been happy not to see. They all saw Myrtle and her posse. Lilo wanted to take a linger route and go around them but Victoria thought of another idea that she believed would be a lot more entertaining. She pulled Lilo behind a building before Myrtle or any of her posse saw them and told Lilo her plan. Lilo was not too sure about the plan but as she heard more of it she began to agree with it thinking that it might actually be fun after all. So getting into character Lilo disabled her hologram and then went on all fours to finish her character. She was now Victoria's new dog.

"so tell me Victoria. Why are you not removing your hologram and pretending to be a dog?"

"well I have had no experience at walking on all fours but I know you have. Though I have not seen you walk on all fours recently but I do remember the party that you gave me when I fist came to the island. I noticed that Stitch seemed to act differently at the party than when I saw him at your lemonade stand. I also noticed that you seemed to act differently at your party than you did when I saw you at your lemonade stand. Then when I actually saw Stitch talk it sounded like you. Up until when I saw you as an experiment I thought nothing of it. But now I think I can put two and two together and come up with the fact that you where Stitch at that party and Stitch was you at the party. Am I correct?"

"yeah your right Victoria, but I thought you went home when I started to fight Gantu"

"but not right away. I stayed until that two headed cousin of Stitch's started to use some weird beam on you and your family."

Victoria said as she began to look around the corner of the building to see what was happening with Myrtle and her gang. They where walking towards them.

"right now Lilo remember you are a dog not a person. So you can't talk"

Victoria said just before she walked out from behind the building and into Myrtle and her group.

"Oh Victoria its you. You know you should really stop hanging around with Weirdlo and start hanging around with us. We will be willing to forget about your time with her if you agree to join us"

Myrtle said along with the usual chorus of "yeah" from her posse.

"well I'm not sure let me think about it for a little while"

"well ok but you better make it quick. So what are you up too? We where just going off to my house to play dolls want to join us?"

"sorry I can't I am walking my new dog. You want to see her?"

"well ok lets see your new dog. But I bet it wont be as beautiful as my dog Gigi"

"come on out"

Victoria said giving Lilo the signal to come out. As soon as Lilo came out from behind the building she was hiding from, Myrtle changed her mind entirely about allowing Victoria to join her posse.

"that dog. It looks very similar to the one that Weirdlo has!"

"yeah I know isn't it cool"

"COOL! COOL! IT'S A FREAK! THAT'S IT, you will never become our friend and join our group. Come on girls"

And with that said Myrtle and her posse continued on their way to Myrtles house to play dolls. With myrtle out of ear shot both girls and Stitch, who just walked out from behind the building they where originally hiding from, started to laugh their guts into submission.

With the entertainment over with, the group finally managed to get to the beach. However upon looking at their watches they saw that it was half past 2,

"so if we decided to go to my house at 4…that gives about an hour and a half to play here before we need to get going"

Victoria stated as she looked at her watch. Lolo and Stitch agreed with her,

"so what shall we do first then"

"well Victoria first of all we shall go and see Cannonball so that he can meet his new cousin"  
Lilo said with a bit of a smile

"really. Wait Lilo who is Cannonball's new cousin?"

"YOU ARE SILLY"

Lilo and Stitch said at the exact same time before laughing together. Victoria blushed a little before giggling along with her friends,

"I suppose your right. So lets get going, we do have time limit after all"

Victoria said before she started to run off in the direction that Cannonball created his waves. With her head start and her running at full speed she thought that she would get to Cannonball first but what she did not take into account was the fact that her running speed was not affected by her transformation and Lilo's was, and Stitch was just always much faster than her so when she saw Stitch pass her she did not think much of it but when she saw Lilo running beside Stitch keeping up with him, she was indeed quiet surprised. But not wanting to be defeated so easily, Victoria turned off her hologram and then brought out her wings and started to glide catching up to Lilo and Stitch. Their unofficial race came to an end on the cliffs that Cannonball jumped off and the winner was…well all of them. The race was a draw or a triple draw or something like that. All that matters is the fact that they all got to the cliffs at the same time and that they all won. But when they got there they could not see Cannonball anywhere,

"so where is Cannonball"

"we probably just missed him. I suppose if we wait here we will catch him eventually. But I suggest you put your hologram back on so that you give him a surprise"

Lilo suggested looking at the experiment version of Victoria. Agreeing with her Victoria put her hologram back on, and just in time too because as soon as it was online once again Cannonball climbed up the cliff preparing to create more waves for the tourist.

"hey Cannonball, me and Stitch have someone to introduce you to. Meet Victoria she is my best human friend and she has something in common"

Lilo said to Cannonball in English,

"well its good to see you have a genuine human friend Lilo. But are you sure it is a good idea to show her Stitch and all of her cousins, and what is it that you both have in common?"

Cannonball said in his native language (since Lilo, Stitch and Victoria can understand Stitch's native language I am writing it as if we can understand it just to make things easier).

"simple one thing that me and Victoria have in common is that we both can understand you, another thing is that we both have had the same virus and we both have had the same antidote to get rid of the virus"

This information confused Cannonball a little bit, but remembering recent events he began to suspect that something bad had happened to Victoria,

"so dose this mean that Victoria is now an experiment?"

Cannonball asked. This was the signal that Victoria had been waiting for. She pushed the special button on her remote and this caused her alien form to be shown to Cannonball. Cannonball was not surprised…well actually he was but he did not show it. Instead he circled Victoria seeing every single bit of her. Then, when he was back in front of her, he simply said,

"welcome to the family cousin!"

Unfortunately for the trio, time just flew by at the beach and this caused them to be later than they wanted to be when they arrived at Victoria's house. As they entered the house and went into the living room they saw that Jumba and Nani where sitting on a red sofa chatting away with Dianna,

"Ah little girls and 626 we where expecting you to arrive a little while ago"

Jumba said when the small group walked into the room. The room was surprisingly very similar to the living room of Lilo's house, with only a few minor differences here and their.

"sorry about that we where playing at the beach and forgot about the time"

Victoria said when they sat down on the floor in front of the sofa that Jumba and Nani where sitting.

"that's ok girls. At least you got here before your father arrived home from work. You know it surprised me that he went to work. I thought that he would want to see you as soon as he could. But he told me that he somehow knew you where ok. I suppose its just fatherly instincts"

Dianna said as she took a sip from a cup that she held in her hands. The group chatted idly for some time while they waited for Victoria's dad to get home. Looking at the clock on the wall it was no more than 5 past 5 when everyone in the room heard the front door open. Upon hearing this Victoria jumped up from her position on the floor and ran out of the door, then all that could be heard was one simple word,

"daddy!"

This produced a weird feeling in Lilo. Sure she was happy for Victoria that she was able to do something as simple as say that word. But she also felt a combination of jealousy and worry. She was jealous that Victoria was able to say such words to someone that really was her father, and she was also worried about the fact that there could be a small possibility that it could also be the last time she would be able to say something like that. Though she did very well to hide the bad feelings from the people in the room, Stitch saw right through to them and he wondered if their was anything he could do to help her, but at that moment he could not think of anything so he decided to leave it for now. It was the second time within half an hour that Victoria entered the room, but this time she was being carried in by her father,

"wow this is a bit of a crowd"

He said as he placed Victoria down on the floor. Victoria's father was a well built man. Not too fat, yet not too skinny ether he had brown hair and his he had the look of a local because of his tanned body. He had blue eyes that showed genuine kindness in them as well as his hair being quite messy told people that he was quite laid back and it seemed to increase the kindness in his eyes. He was wearing a dirty plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue combat shorts also a little bit dirty.

"so dear are you doing to introduce everyone or am I going to start"

"oh sorry about that dear. This is Nani and the man there is her uncle Jumba. The little girl is called Lilo and is Nani's sister"

Dianna said as she pointed to each individual person in turn.

"please to meet you all. I am of course Victoria's father, Dianna's husband, John Smith"

He said as he shook hand with each person in the room that he did not already know and then patted Stitch on the head.

"right now my wife told me everything that has happened to my little girl but she seems fine now and dose not look any different. Can someone explain what is going on please?"

John said changing the tone in his voice to a very serious one. It was Jumba who took it upon himself to tell John the fine details,

"Mr. Smith I am a scientist and since your wife has told you everything that I told her, I will skip right to the part about your daughter. You see I have created a hologram that is hiding your little girls true self now with an image of older self. Now little girl if you would be so kind as to turn off your hologram and allow your father to see the new you"

And with that Victoria turned off her hologram to reveal her new body to her father. Saying that he was surprised would be an understatement and quite a bad one at that,

"now Mr. Smith you still have your daughter, she has just changed into one of my experiments"

"Wait. You mean to tell me that there are more creatures that look like my Victoria"

John said when he heard this.

"yes there is being 6 hundred and thert...I mean 629 in total. But I have placed two them in a different group since they where made differently. Your daughter is the second one to go in that group"

Jumba lectured to John who amazed everyone by actually looking like he understood what Jumba was saying.

"so if Victoria is the second one to go in this second group of experiments I take it that that blue dog was the first one to go in it"

"eh no. actually he is called experiment 626 also known as Stitch. He belongs to the first group of experiments since he was made by my hands. But your little girls DNA has been dramatically altered, so the second group of experiments that I have created is called Multiple Genetic Series or M.G.S for short. The first person to go into this group is little girl over there"

Jumba said pointing to Lilo. John looked a little sceptical but when Lilo saw this she also turned off her own hologram to show him the new her. She got the same reaction that Victoria got. Jumba looked at the two girls and then noticed that they are not showing everything about themselves

"girls please. Your father is needing to see all of you. Please show him, 626 you might as well do the same"

Both girls and Stitch did as requested and revelled their extra appendages. Victoria with her bat wings, Lilo with her extra arms and antennas, and Stitch with his extra arms, antennas and spikes on his back. This was just too much for John, he left the room to regain his composure. Victoria saw this and went after him, Lilo wanted to follow but Jumba held her back and shook his head slowly,

"the only one that can do anything to him now is her"

Jumba said knowing that it was the only thing that needed to be said. Thinking that it would be the best thin to do Nani told everyone that it is time to leave, Dianna agreed and showed them to the door.

John was up in his bedroom trying to think things through,

'_get a hold of yourself. There are no such things at aliens. But the proof is in this very town. There are six hundred and twenty nine experiments that are so technically advanced that they spit all over the governments most black projects…and my daughter is now one of them as well as her friend. Also her pet bat must belong to that group as well. That would explain why I have never been able to find what type of species it is and why it likes to eat her snot'_

His trail of thoughts where cut short by a knocking on the door being followed by Victoria…who still had her hologram off and her wings out,

"daddy are you ok, you are taking this worse than mum did. I know I look different and can do different things but it is still me in this body"

"sure I'm taking this worse than your mother Victoria. I am the engineer that keeps the space telescopes on this island working. I am a scientist who has been searching his whole life in search of aliens and now I have found it…in the one place I thought I would never see it"

Victoria pondered for a moment trying to find a way to tell her father just how much of a life or death situation her life was once in.

"dad would you rather I had died?"

"what"

"would you rather that I died when I got that virus?"

"no. no sweetie I would rather that where changed into my most horrible of nightmares than have you die. Its just that all of this information is really difficult for me to take in at once. I would have survived the event of that Jumba person had not got your friend Lilo or her dog in the puzzle. But with all of it revealed to me at once. Its just a lot to take in especially for a scientist like me. I needed to get my head straight that's all"

And with that said Victoria leapt into her fathers arms and the two of them just sat there in each others arms with tears creeping out of their eyes. On the other side of the door Dianna smiled when she heard the end of the conversation, before going back down stairs to tell Nani that everything was ok, then she needed to start making dinner.

* * *

well there you go. i believe that is all the loose ends wrapped up (except for one. but that will come in my new story). yes thats right. i believe it is time for change. this story has become 8 chapters longer than i thought it would and it is all because of you people who reviewed and wanted more. the new story might take me time to put up, because i have no ideas for it right now. if you want to help in that department feel free to do so, you just have to deciede how to tell me. thanks in advence for any ideas that you give me or just for the reviews that i hope i get. 


End file.
